


Все дороги ведут в Бухарест

by Z_reader



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Z_reader/pseuds/Z_reader
Summary: Румыния... Горные вершины Карпат, величественные замки, средневековые города... Интриги, предательство, безумная жестокость, кровопролитные сражения с могущественной Османской империей... И самая главная битва – ЗА ЛЮБОВЬ.





	

Счастье — это  
движение навстречу друг другу ©

ЧАСТЬ 1.

\- Да они издеваются над нами! – возмутился Наполеон, вертя головой по сторонам. – Где застряла эта чертова машина?  
Габи зябко поежилась, один лишь Илья остался невозмутим.  
«Еще бы, - со злорадством подумал Наполеон, - ему не привыкать. Он всю жизнь морозил свой зад в Советах!»  
А что прикажете делать им с Габи? У бедной девушки зуб на зуб не попадал от холода.  
Наполеон поплотнее запахнул пальто и поднял меховой воротник, надеясь хотя бы таким образом немного согреться. Черт бы побрал Уэверли! Черт бы побрал Румынию и собачий снег, который залепил Наполеону все лицо.  
Уэверли строго-настрого запретил им пользоваться такси.  
\- Вас заберет наш человек, - предупредил он их перед тем как агенты, разморенные турецкой жарой, сели в самолет Стамбул-Бухарест.  
Нет, Наполеон прекрасно знал, что Румыния – это попа мира и командировка будет не из легких, но чтобы румыны, которые сами запросили помощи, так некрасиво позволили им замерзнуть на ступенях аэропорта, это ему даже в страшном сне присниться не могло.  
\- Если через две минуты машины не будет, я возвращаюсь в здание, - произнес Наполеон.  
На недовольный взгляд Ильи, от голой шеи которого американца прошиб еще больший озноб, Наполеон добавил:  
\- Мы с Габи возвращаемся обратно и отогреваемся теплым чаем! А ты стоишь тут и ждешь своих социалистических друзей!  
Илья открыл было рот, чтобы достойно ответить Наполеону, но тут их внимание привлекла что-то скандирующая толпа.  
\- Кто это? – удивилась Габи.  
\- Демонстранты, - прищурился Наполеон, разглядывая людей.  
\- И чего же они хотят?  
Соло даже рта открыть не успел, потому что черная машина резко затормозила напротив агентов и посигналила. Габи подхватила свою сумочку и бросилась вперед со словами:  
\- Наконец-то!  
Наполеон последовал ее примеру, его ноги едва заметно подкашивались от холода, пока он бежал к машине. Последним в автомобиль забрался Илья. Наполеон хотел сказать что-нибудь язвительное, но увидев недовольное лицо Большевика, передумал – в гостинице будет время позлословить, сейчас же есть дела поважнее - американец дул на руки, стараясь согреть их как можно быстрее. Водитель оказался невысоким и упитанным человечком, он оглянулся назад на Наполеона с Габи и произнес:  
\- Бинэ зиуа!  
\- Что? – не понял Наполеон.  
\- Он поздоровался с вами, - ответил с переднего сидения Илья. - Бинэ зиуа, Петру! – обратился он к агенту.  
\- Бинэ зиуа! – улыбнулась Габи.  
Водитель поймал ее руку и галантно поцеловал. Габи игриво взмахнула ресницами, протянув:  
\- О-о! Как мило.  
\- Бинэ зиуа, - недовольно пробурчал Наполеон. Замашки румына ему не понравились от слова «совсем». Он не любил, когда кто-то оттягивал все внимание на себя. - Узнай, - обратился американец к Илье, - говорит ли он на каких-нибудь еще языках? Английском, например.  
Илья поинтересовался:  
\- Ворбиць енглеза?  
\- Ну, - покачал головой Петру, продолжая заигрывать с Габи, бросив лишь быстрый взгляд на Илью.  
\- Ну и? – Наполеон придвинулся поближе к впередисидящим.  
\- Нет, - ответил Илья. – А ты что-то хотел? Я могу перевести если что…  
\- Ничего, - ответил Наполеон, отодвигаясь к окну. – Мы сдвинемся когда-нибудь с места или он забыл о своих прямых обязанностях? Габи, прекрати строить ему глазки! Пусть рулит!  
Габи нахмурилась, но ничего не ответила.  
Водитель что-то спросил у Ильи, тот, вот уж невиданное дело, слегка улыбнулся – немного совсем, краешком губ, но этого хватило, чтобы Наполеон насторожился: улыбающийся Большевик – не к добру.  
Словно отвечая на его невысказанный вопрос, Илья пояснил:  
\- Он интересуется, не твоя ли Габи девушка, раз ты так злишься.  
\- Наполеон, в самом деле, какая муха тебя укусила? – Габи недовольно посмотрела на Наполеона, а водитель, наконец-то повернулся к баранке. – Это же всего лишь невинное заигрывание.  
Наполеон фыркнул, но смолчал.  
С самого Стамбула у Наполеона было отвратительное настроение, ему не нравилось, что эта парочка – Габи и Илья – игнорировали его в Турции, выясняя отношения между собой, да так, что даже чуть не завалили операцию. Можно сказать, что он на себе вытянул всю миссию, а кто-нибудь поблагодарил его за это? Вместо долгожданного отпуска, о котором намекал Уэверли, его загнали в Румынию. Тот факт, что вместе с ним туда же отправились его коллеги, Наполеона не слишком утешил. Он бы, наоборот, хотел отдохнуть от них, а особенно от Ильи…  
Почему-то Наполеон злился на русского и не мог взять в толк, что именно вызывает в нем подобное чувство. Наверное, его раздражали манеры Большевика, который все никак не мог признаться Габи в своей симпатии, но постоянно крутился возле нее. Первое нервировало Габи. Второе - Наполеона.  
Как они там в Советах не вымерли еще? При таком подходе, вполне вероятно, что все «товарищи» девственники и секса у них точно нет. Видимо, они «залетают» по-библейски непорочно.  
А еще американца выводило из себя то, что после завершения стамбульской операции русский все же осмелился пригласить Габи на свидание, оставив Наполеона одного в общей, на троих, съемной квартире. Американец тогда места себе не находил, метался, словно загнанный зверь и боялся признаться себе в том, что ему очень не по нутру то, чем может закончиться выход напарников в свет.  
Хотя, казалось бы, любовные игры русского и немки его не должны волновать в принципе.  
Но почему-то хотелось ворваться в ресторан, в который они ушли, и растолкать их в разные углы зала, чтобы они даже не целовались…  
Когда же парочка явилась домой через несколько часов, Наполеон успел упасть на диван и накрыться с головой, делая вид, что он давно спит, а не караулит. Наполеон чутко прислушивался к тому, что происходит и подсматривал одним глазком через неплотную ткань пледа за происходящим.  
Габи была недовольна, Илья - мрачен. А вот Наполеона такой расклад порадовал – между ними опять ничего не случилось.  
Сначала Наполеон думал, что его беспокоит судьба их «тройки», ведь если она распадется, то ему придется вернуться под крыло ЦРУ, а это его никак не устраивало. Он планировал и дальше действовать под прикрытием АНКЛ, надеялся работать с Габи и не желал расставаться с Ильей. И одновременно он не хотел их видеть. Все было так запутано, что Наполеон негодовал из-за того, что никак не мог разобраться в своих чувствах.

 

Илья завел разговор с водителем, поговорили они недолго, Большевик не был слишком общительным, да и вообще приятным собеседником, по мнению Наполеона.  
\- О чем вы шушукаетесь? – все же не удержался Соло.  
\- Я спросил, что это была за демонстрация, - ответил Илья.  
\- И?  
\- Эти люди хотят, чтобы Румынией правил король.  
Наполеон пожал плечами и со скучающим видом уставился в окно машины на город; там бульвары сменяли площади с круговыми развязками. Он нахмурился - почти у каждого светофора приходилось стоять, что, честно говоря, выбешивало. Ему не нравилось то, что здесь никто не говорит по-английски, то, что Илья может свободно общаться с местными и то, что Габи положила свою руку на сидение впереди, слегка дотрагиваясь пальцами до спины Большевика, затянутой в драповое пальто, сменившее, наконец-то, осточертевшую куртку, из которой он не вылезал ни в Италии, ни в Турции. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Наполеон принялся постукивать пальцами по колену в такт зазвучавшей из радиоприемника песне.  
«Букуреш, инкте дульче де вуальаре,  
Букуреш, ми дезимье те спринцаре...  
Де ля Москоу атраге се примеж,  
Ун салют, драгораж Букуреш!..»  
Водитель забурчал под нос мелодию, Наполеон окинул его снисходительным взглядом, хотел было отвернуться, но тут Илья произнес:  
-Даць май таре, вэ рог!  
Наполеон нахмурился, а водитель с довольной улыбкой подкрутил приемник, и музыка стала звучать громче.  
\- Адор музика воастрэ!  
\- Мулцумеск, - ответил Илья.  
Наполеон подозрительно покосился на Илью, даже заподозрил, что напарник сейчас выкинет что-нибудь ну очень коммунистическое, то чего он делать не имеет права, пока работает на АНКЛ. Но Илья сидел словно истуканчик, однако, по тому, как у него слегка дернулся глаз, Наполеон понял, что тот напряжен. С чего бы это?  
Покосился на улицу, вдруг сейчас начнется покушение… Наполеон доверял Илье, насколько можно вообще доверять советским агентам, и хотя они друг друга не раз выручали, кто знает, какие распоряжения он получил от своего руководства на этот раз?!  
Ничего подозрительного на дороге Соло не обнаружил, поэтому решил, что, возможно, по радио идет закодированный текст. Он прислушался, хотя и не понимал румынского.  
«У друзей, не бывал я в Бухаресте,  
Но, душой мы всегда и всюду вместе...  
Пусть летит от родных московских мест -  
Мой привет в Бухарест, в Бухарест!»  
Так-с, кажется это, вообще, русский. Ну, точно, шифрограмма. Илья слегка улыбнулся – второй раз за несколько минут! Уму не постижимо как на Большевика действует воздух Бухареста. К концу миссии он вообще в пляс пустится.  
Неожиданно Габи воскликнула:  
\- О, я слышала эту песню раньше! Мне она нравится.  
Илья бросил взгляд на Габи через плечо, и Наполеон расслабился: значит это не шифрограмма, а песня на родном языке Большевика.  
Наполеон отвернулся, смотреть на то, как зарделась от удовольствия Габи, было неприятно. Хотя какое ему было дело до заигрываний робкого Большевика и романтичной немки, которая терпеливо ждала первого шага от мужчины, не понимая, что дело надо брать в свои руки, иначе ей придется умереть старой девой, поскольку именно этот мужчина слишком примороженный и заторможенный, чтобы первому решиться на что-то, кроме как набить морду врагу.  
Но стоило признать, что неопределенность в отношениях напарников его радовала.  
Машина ехала, петляя по улицам, пока не пересекла некую черту и не оказалась в усадебных кварталах. У Наполеона возникло чувство, что они въехали во внутренний, второй, город, настолько он отличался от того, что они видели минуту назад. Вся улица Доничи была застроена по-деревенски роскошными усадьбами в балканском стиле и от этого казалась домашней и уютной.  
Машина остановилась возле элегантной виллы, утопающей в зарослях можжевельника. Наполеон обрадовался: если это их новое пристанище, то не придется ютиться втроем на нескольких квадратных метрах.  
У входа к ним вышел представительный мужчина, говорящий по-английски. Он попросил агентов следовать за ним. Внутри вилла была обустроена в стиле модерн, на стенах висели полотна известных художников и старинные иконы, у Наполеона при виде этого богатства загорелись глаза. Пока они шли по коридору, он насчитал более полусотни шедевров и еле сдержался, чтобы не присвистнуть от восторга. Соло крутил головой, а потому не заметил, как недобро в его сторону покосился Илья. «Пусти лису в курятник», - пробормотал русский и придвинулся к Наполеону, словно собирался поймать его за руку, когда тот захочет что-нибудь украсть.  
Троица вошла в кабинет, где их встретили двое мужчин в строгих классических костюмах.  
\- Рад вас видеть, - поприветствовал один из них агентов. – Позвольте представиться, я Георге Апостол, генеральный секретарь коммунистической партии Румынии.  
\- Министр внутренних дел Александру Дрэгич, - сделал небольшой шажок второй.- Прошу, присаживайтесь.  
И снова заговорил Апостол:  
\- Перед лицом угрозы, мы вынуждены просить помощи у АНКЛ.  
И замолк, ожидая реакции агентов.  
Соло картинно изогнул бровь, Илья по-прежнему сидел прямо, словно лом проглотил, Габи откинулась на спинку кресла и не отрывала взгляда от Апостола, как будто торопила его закончить свою мысль.  
\- После смерти нашего руководителя Георгиу-Дежа, - продолжил в тишине Апостол, - в стране встал вопрос о выборе следующего правителя.  
«Уж не предлагают ли они нам выступить от их партии?» - усмехнулся про себя Наполеон, но вслух благоразумно промолчал.  
Быть правителем даже коммунистического государства было бы весьма неплохо. Наполеон прикинул свои возможности, в случае избрания его кандидатуры на руководящий пост, и довольная улыбка расплылась на его губах.  
\- Дело в том, что в стране начались монархические демонстрации. Подстрекатели требуют, чтобы в Румынии возродили монархию и на престол взошел бывший король Михай. По нашим сведениям, Михай находится где-то на территории Румынии и скрывается до поры до времени.  
\- Его кандидатура никого не устраивает, ни коммунистов, ни оппозицию. И поэтому мы пока действуем сообща, так как никто не желает возвращения монархии, - вступил в разговор Дрэгич. – Для того, чтобы остановить Михая, нам нужна поддержка всех стран, особенно СССР и США, вот поэтому мы обратились к АНКЛ.  
\- Почему и Советы, и Штаты против короля? – задал вопрос Соло.  
\- Михай человек очень сложный, с ним трудно о чем-либо договориться. Из-за этого не так уж много руководителей, которые бы хотели его поддержать.  
\- Но народ за него? – уточнила Габи.  
\- Лишь небольшая часть.  
\- Что же требуется от нас? – подал голос Илья.  
\- Вы должны найти Михая, пока не разразилась революция.

 

Соло удобно распластался над столом, уткнувшись чуть ли не носом в разложенную на столешнице карту, отбивая ногой в такт музыке - из приемника неслось что-то залихватски-веселое и очень румынское. Американец отмечал точки – места, в которых недавно видели человека, похожего на опального короля, а после соединял их по линейке простым карандашом.  
Он без конца хмурился, запускал руку в некогда идеально уложенную прическу, грыз карандаш, в конце концов измусолил кончик и перепачкал губы грифелем. Илья, читающий газету неподалеку, изредка вскидывал глаза, а потом снова погружался в чтение, не говоря ни слова по поводу не слишком чистой физиономии американца. Даже не улыбался, оставался все таким же хмуро-сосредоточенным.  
-Ну вот! – воскликнул довольный Наполеон, победно вскинув глаза на Большевика, но тот даже не поднял головы от своего чтива.  
На шум из своей спальни выглянула Габи:  
-Что случилось?  
-Я знаю, где скрывается Михай!  
Наконец-то на лице Ильи отразился интерес, он откинул в сторону газету и подошел к столу. Габи последовала его примеру, одновременно вытаскивая из кармана носовой платок. Взяв Наполеона за подбородок, вытерла ему грифель с лица.  
-И где же он? – спросила девушка.  
Наполеон недовольно покосился на Илью, который не соизволил подсказать ему о конфузе, ткнул указательным пальцем в карту.  
-Здесь.  
-Горы Олтении, - прочитала надпись Габи. - С чего ты взял, что он там?  
-В последнее время в Олтении его видели чаще всего. Я думаю, поиски надо начинать оттуда.  
-Но почему он прячется именно в этом районе? – начала сыпать вопросами Габи.  
Наполеон хотел было пояснить, однако, Илья его опередил:  
-После войны, когда Михай подписал отречение от престола, он уехал в Олтению. Видимо, там остались его союзники и верные люди.  
-А еще это очень богатый край, - встрял Наполеон. – Там полно нефти и денег. Есть на кого опереться.  
Илья добавил:  
-Я тоже склоняюсь к мысли, что Михая поддерживает кто-то из местных помещиков, разбогатевших на нефти. Хотя еще несколько лет назад олтенцы жили очень бедно, считалось, что там ничего нет. У румын даже шутка была, если хочешь избавиться от собаки, отправь ее в Олтению, там уж она точно сдохнет от голода.  
На следующий день агенты сообщили о своих догадках руководству. Они держали связь с Михэицэ – высоким мужчиной, лет тридцати пяти, с умными карими глазами и хлипким телосложением. Он внимательно выслушал и согласился, а утром обещал прислать машину, которая бы отвезла их в Олтению. На прощание Михэице пожелал им не упиться «Дрэгэшанем».  
-«Дрэгэшань»? – приподнял Соло бровь. – А что это?  
-Это румынское вино, - пояснил Михаэце. – Одно из лучших. Не столь изысканное, как французские вина, но тем не менее.  
Наполеон взял себе на заметку и пообещал в ближайшее время отведать. Большевика он в свои планы посвящать не стал, Илья и так хмуро косился на него, словно ожидал подвоха с минуту на минуту. Вместо напарника Наполеон собирался предложить составить ему компанию Габи, если она пожелает. Впрочем, пить с немкой… не стоит, поскольку ревнивый Большевик может не дослушать объяснений о дружеском застолье и пришибет еще чего доброго.  
В пять утра подъехала машина, за рулем которой оказался их старый знакомый Петру.  
Авто мчало на юго-запад и уже через четыре часа въехало на территорию жудеца Долж. На месте их встречала симпатичная брюнетка, завидев которую у Наполеона поднялось настроение: на фоне чернявых и поджарых олтенян, она выглядела на удивление изящной и эффектной. Соло убрал самоучитель по-румынскому, который изучал всю дорогу и вышел из машины, одергивая одежду и смахивая несуществующие пылинки. Девушка мило улыбнулась, остановив свой взгляд на нем. Наполеон вскинул голову - вот кто поможет ему влиться в местную культуру и попробовать «Дрэгэшань»!  
-А мне здесь начинает нравиться, - прокомментировал Наполеон, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, но отмечая, что хмурое лицо Ильи становится еще угрюмей.  
Девушка сделала шаг вперед.  
-Добрый день, - произнесла она на чистейшем английском. – Меня зовут Виолетта, я ваша связная.  
Наполеон не поскупился, наговорил ей кучу комплиментов, он бы и дальше распылялся, но его не слишком красиво оттер в сторону плечом Илья.  
-Было бы неплохо сразу перейти к делу, - начал русский, а Соло закатил глаза: не удивительно, что с Габи у них до сих пор ничего не получилось. Илья совершенно не умел вести себя с дамами. Ведь дама даже на службе остается женщиной, которой приятны комплименты и галантное обращение.  
Виолетта по дороге в квартиру, выделенную специально для агентов, подтвердила, что службой безопасности на улицах Крайовы был неоднократно замечен мужчина, похожий на опального короля Михая. Но то ли местные агенты настолько топорно работали, то ли объект слежки был слишком профессионален - он всякий раз исчезал у них прямо из-под носа. Агенты «Секуритате» даже не смогли остановить его для проверки документов, чтобы узнать чьим паспортом Михай воспользовался для въезда в Румынию и через какую страну он оформил визу.  
-Насколько я знаю, Михай и раньше бывал в Крайове? – задал уточняющий вопрос Илья.  
Виолетта кивнула:  
-О да. В сорок четвертом он скрывался здесь, перед тем как объявил войну Германии.  
-Где именно прятался Михай в то время?  
-У него было несколько домиков, но мы их уже проверили. Там пусто и никто не появлялся.  
-Тем не менее, надо установить за ними слежку, - повернул голову к напарникам Илья. – Наверняка, у него там остались верные люди.  
Наполеон был полностью с ним согласен.  
На следующий день Соло и Курякин оставили Габи в гостинице, а сами, вооружившись запасами провизии и биноклями, отправились в горы. Они решили выдавать себя за геологов, разыскивающих нефть. Перед выходом Илья недовольно оглядел Наполеона с ног до головы.  
-Что еще не так? – в раздражении передернул тот плечами.  
-Геологи так не одеваются.  
Соло вырядился в пижонский пиджак, модную курточку, брюки заправил в сапоги, начищенные до блеска.  
-А как тогда?  
Илья молча подошел к американцу, тот еле удержался, чтобы не отпрыгнуть в сторону - Большевик напомнил ему несущийся на всех порах локомотив. Илья протянул руку к зажмурившемуся Наполеону и растрепал приглаженную волосок к волоску прическу. А потом нахлобучил ему на темя кепку с козырьком.  
Наполеон хотел было возмутиться, но под взглядом Илья сник. Ладно, ему лучше знать, как ходят неотесанные деревенщины.  
Вздохнув, Наполеон первым пошел на выход.

 

В горах накрапывал дождик и стелился понизу туман, «съедая» снег, отчего земля под ногами расхлябалась и чавкала, заляпывая сапоги американца, сводя на нет все его труды. От этого настроение Соло испортилось еще больше. Он, сопя, следовал за Большевиком, тяжело дыша ему в спину, думая о том, что все же слишком привык к красивой жизни, чтобы проводить свое время в скитаниях за тридевять земель от цивилизации.  
Наконец Илья остановился и вытащил из мешка бинокль.  
-Нам туда, - указал он рукой вправо.  
Наполеон посмотрел в том направлении, но ничего не заметил.  
-Уверен? – спросил на всякий случай Наполеон.  
Илья протянул ему свой бинокль и Соло разглядел в низине горных склонов, среди устремивших ввысь верхушки деревьев несколько домиков, из труб которых валил дымок, говоря о том, что внутри тепло и уютно. Ходившего с самого утра по раскисшим тропам Наполеона очень сильно потянуло к людям. Даже если кофе у простых крестьян не было, то вот кипяток у них точно имелся в наличии, а может даже, чем покрепче угостят... Наполеон расчитывал на славянское гостеприимство.  
Илья забрал у него бинокль, спрятал в мешок и, не оборачиваясь, уверенный, что Наполеон следует за ним, направился вниз.  
Дороги в деревне не оказалось, лишь тропинки, ведущие от одного хозяйства к другому, сами хозяйства были разбросаны в хаотичном беспорядке. Где-то справа возвышались общественные постройки, намекая на то, что это и есть центр селения.  
В эту пору на улицах было пустынно, лишь в нескольких метрах стоял мужчина, пристально провожающий чужаков взглядом. Когда они поравнялись, крестьянин, полный достоинства, слегка надменный, заговорил первым:  
-Кто вы такие будете?  
-Геологи, - ответил Илья согласно легенде.  
-Нефть ищете? – продолжал допытываться крестьянин.  
-Точно. Хотим еще одну нефтяную вышку открыть поблизости.  
Крестьянин вздернул губы в усмешке, взглянув на Наполеона, у которого зуб на зуб от холода не попадал – он ежился и шмыгал носом - и, сжалившись, пригласил в гости:  
-Милости прошу, домнилор .  
Крестьянин провел «геологов» во двор, а потом мимо всевозможных построек и загонов для скота в дом, который стоял посередине участка.  
Усадив их за стол, крестьянин представился:  
-Мускалу.  
-Иван, - протянул руку Большевик.  
Глаза Мускалу округлились:  
-О, товарищ?!  
-Да, я русский.  
-А ваш спутник тоже?  
-Нет, - ответил Илья. – Это большой специалист из Франции.  
-Жорж, - произнес Наполеон.  
Пока жена Мускалу накрывала на стол, Наполеон с интересом огляделся – здесь было очень много керамических украшений, развешанных по стенам и на потолочных балках, мебель, богато украшенная резным орнаментом, даже кое-что из современной дорогой техники было. Хозяйка постелила на стол ярко вышитую скатерть, поставила угощение. Мускалу принес бутылку самодельного вина.  
Под чарку другую Илья вывел разговор на интересующую их тему, подняв очередной тост:  
-За нефть и процветание. Вместе с вышками к вам пришел достаток.  
-По мне так не надо никаких вышек больше, - покачал головой Мускалу.  
-Почему? – вздернул бровь Наполеон.  
-Здесь полно всякого сброда благодаря им.  
-Сброда?  
-Много левого народа появилось, да еще эти притоны и трактиры… Рабочие напьются, а потом дерутся или между собой, или с пришлыми.  
-А чем пришлые промышляют? – поинтересовался Илья.  
-Да всем, чем угодно. Могут ограбить или убить рабочего, когда он деньги получит…  
Илья заметил, что если не станут добывать нефть, то олтенцы снова обеднеют.  
-Кто умный, тот найдет способы остаться на плаву, - ответил Мускалу.- Я не связан с нефтью, но ни в чем не нуждаюсь.  
-Вы правы, - Илья согласно покивал, ненавязчиво похвалил смекалку хозяина, поднял за нее тост. Через некоторое время «геологи» распрощались с гостеприимным хозяином.  
Наполеон был слегка на веселе, а вот у Ильи ни в одном глазу.  
-С-странный тип, - произнес Наполеон куда-то в спину быстро идущего впереди Большевика.  
Тот, не оглядываясь и не вынимая рук из карманов, откликнулся:  
-Не то слово.  
-Ты его подозреваешь?  
Илья чуть замедлил шаг, и у Наполеона наконец-то получилось его догнать.  
-Ты заметил обстановку в доме? – спросил Илья.  
-А что не так?  
-У него есть вещи, которые пока еще в продажу в Бухаресте не поступили. К тому же его слова о том, что умный человек всегда найдет способ…  
-Думаешь, он уже нашел такой способ?  
-Уверен в этом.  
-Если он человек Михая, то не слишком ли глупо он себя выдал? – засомневался Наполеон.  
-Все олтяне слывут плутами, болтливыми и изворотливыми хвастунами. Он просто не смог сдержаться.  
-И что ты теперь предлагаешь?  
-Будем следить за ним. Голову даю на отсечение, он не поверил, что мы геологи.  
Они спрятались за деревьями. Мускалу не заставил себя долго ждать. Как только «геологи» ушли, он, выждав некоторое время, направился на выход из деревни, постоянно крутя головой, точно проверяя нет ли за ним слежки.  
Мускалу завернул в ближайший трактир, народа там не было, поэтому агенты решили не светиться, чтобы не спугнуть. Вышел олтенец быстро, видимо не нашел того, кого искал. Он направился дальше, держа путь на нефтяной промысел. Вдали уже виднелись вышки, но Мускалу остановился на пол-дороге – он повстречал группу людей и отозвал одного из них – невысокого, плотного, с залысинами - в сторону. Они о чем-то поговорили, а потом Мускалу, махнув рукой, развернулся и направился обратно.  
-Уверен, что этот человек связной Михая, - подвел итог Илья.  
-Еще бы узнать, кто он такой, - кивнул Наполеон.  
Все также изображая из себя геологов, агенты приблизились к рабочим, когда группа со связным отошла настолько, что их перестало быть видно.  
-Мы ищем людей, которые были тут совсем недавно, - начал Илья. – Не подскажете, где они?  
-Вам товарищ Тэнасе нужен?  
-Точно, - покивал Илья.  
-Тогда идите туда, обязательно догоните…  
-Спасибо, - поблагодарил Илья.  
Никого догонять агенты не собирались, но вот проследить за передвижениями товарища Тэнасе не мешало.  
Наполеон чувствовал, как земля задрожала под ногами по мере того, как они поднимались выше. В горах быстро смеркалось и вскоре стало совсем темно – следить, не привлекая слишком много внимания, стало легче.  
Путь освещали яркие фары грузовиков, движущиеся цепочкой друг за другом, столпами света разрывали тьму тракторы, тянущие прицепы с двигателями, трубами и прочим необходимым оборудованием. У земли извивались красноватые языки пламени – там горел газ, который рабочие специально сжигали, пока вели работы по строительству трубопровода.  
Товарищ Тэнасе в сопровождении всего одного человека направлялся прямо к одной из вышек, окруженной паром и подсвеченной пампой – в этом оазисе света все было отлично видно, но самим можно было оставаться в тени. Там случилось ЧП: подле собралось большое количество рабочих, они что-то громко обсуждали, махали руками.  
Товарищ Тэнасе выслушал сбивчивый доклад бригадира, накричал на него за халатность, а потом они вместе принялись решать, что делать. Тут бригадир махнул рукой, и рабочие заняли каждый свое место. Работа снова наладилась, а Тэнасе, вытер испачканную мазутом руку прямо о штаны – Наполеон поморщился, для него это было кощунством.  
Затем Тэнасе покинул промысел и направился к находящемуся неподалеку зданию. Вывески на нем не было, но Наполеон и так понял, что это такое – бордель.  
Уверенной походкой Тэнасе прошел внутрь, и у Наполеона не осталось сомнений, что он тут частый гость.  
-Решил спустить пар, – усмехнулся Соло.  
Илья недовольно что-то пробормотал, но что именно, Наполеон уточнять не стал.  
Поскольку агентов, кроме Мускалу больше никто здесь не знал, они позволили себе войти следом. И тут же Наполеона окликнули:  
-Эй, красавчик!  
Наполеон слегка притормозил, оборачиваясь.  
-Да, я тебе говорю, - улыбнулась чернявая девица, подходя ближе и кладя свою руку ему на грудь. – Не хочешь выпить?  
Отказываться было глупо. Поэтому Наполеон кивнул.  
-Почему бы и нет.  
Он поискал глазами Илью, который уже проследовал к барной стойке. И тут же возле него оказалась еще одна «жрица любви», крашенная уродина, как охарактеризовал ее Наполеон – уж слишком ему не понравилось, что она по-хозяйски обняла за талию Большевика.  
Тот, скрепя зубы, стерпел – Наполеон видел, как заходили у него желваки, но работа для Ильи была превыше всего, поэтому он ни на миллиметр не отстранился.  
-Ты самый красивый парень здесь, - промурлыкала Илье на ухо «жрица», но так, чтобы ее было слышно всем остальным.  
-Ты не похож на работягу с вышки, - заметила проститутка Наполеону, когда они разместились за одним из столиков.  
-Я геолог, - ответил Соло.  
-Иностранец?  
-Француз, - протянул Наполеон, разливая дорогое пойло по бокалам.  
-Какой же ты милый…  
Он не собирался получать удовлетворение от шлюхи. Уводить ее наверх на глазах Ильи не хотелось, что-то внутри Соло восставало категорически против. Недешевая выпивка могла сгладить неприятный осадок девицы от того, что ею пренебрегли - все же Наполеон был джентльменом и к женщинам относился хорошо.  
Наполеон ухаживал за своей «дамой» и та, чувствуя себя на седьмом небе от такого обходительного обращения, не спешила переместиться наверх и закончить столь приятное времяпровождение. Наоборот, ей хотелось продлить его как можно дольше.  
Ведя беседы, Наполеон не забывал незаметно наблюдать за Ильей; тот сидел за стойкой, подтянув свои длинные ноги, смотрел прямо в стену и цедил коньяк. Иногда косился на «жрицу», которая то и дело оглаживала его рукав или спину. Та мечтала утащить Илью в свою комнату, это недвусмысленно было написано у нее на лице, но тот всякий раз мотал головой и делал новый заказ.  
Даже привычная к выпивке «жрица» от такого количества спиртного уже порядком захмелела, ее домогательства становились все настойчивее и настойчивее, гнусавым голосом она тянула:  
-Ну, идее-е-ем…  
Наполеон уже приподнялся, чтобы спасти Большевика, но в этот момент на лестнице появился Тэнасе. Именно теперь вконец окосевшая «жрица» схватила Илью за рукав и потянула за собой с такой силой, которую в ней было трудно заподозрить. Сопротивляться – значит дискредитировать себя, Тэнасе мог обо всем догадаться: двое парней, пришедшие в бордель и не желающие вкусить грешного плода выглядели бы, мягко говоря, подозрительно. А учитывая, что Тэнасе человек не простой, а возможный сообщник Михая, собирающегося устроить переворот в стране, рисковать не стоило – Илья дал увести себя на второй этаж. Наполеон видел, как скрылась его светлая макушка, и на душе отчего-то сделалось тоскливо.  
Между тем Тэнасе распрощался и вышел вон. Наполеон тут же подорвался с места и бросился наверх, девица кинулась следом:  
-Как же тебе не терпится, - воскликнула она, мчась по пятам за своим клиентом.  
Наполеон ее не слушал, он ударился изо всей силы в дверь, в которой исчез Илья, но та оказалась заперта. Тогда Наполеон заколотил руками:  
-Открой, он уже ушел, можешь выходить!  
За дверью послышался шум борьбы.  
-Куда ты? – удивленно хлопнула глазами девица, которая остановилась за спиной Наполеона.  
Тут дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Илья, с цепляющейся за его плечи «жрицей»:  
-Постой! - шипела та.  
-Деньги на столе, - Илья пытался скинуть с себя столь навязчивый сервис. – Мне пора.  
Только на улице Наполеон разглядел, что шея справа у Ильи расцарапана, а на груди в вороте распахнутой рубашки виднеется засос, а сам он выглядит словно побитый щенок, и Наполеон, не удержавшись, рассмеялся, сложившись чуть ли не в двое.  
-Пойдем отсюда, - хмуро бросил Илья, застегивая пуговицы на рубашке и приподнимая воротник на куртке.

 

В квартире, Илья натянул любимую водолазку, прикрыв следы своих ночных похождений, поэтому Габи не засыпала его вопросами, а Наполеон лишился увлекательного зрелища – он бы не отказался посмотреть, как Илья станет выкручиваться из создавшейся ситуации, ведь немка бы не смолчала.  
Следующее утро Наполеон провел на ногах, он обежал, наверное, с дюжину магазинов, чтобы найти все ингредиенты, которые были ему необходимы для приготовления еды. А то от стряпни Габи и бутербродов Большевика желудок начинал в панике издавать протяжные стоны. Труднее всего оказалось отыскать белую фасоль, без которой невозможно было приготовить «Касуле».  
Кто бы мог подумать, что в Крайове так туго окажется с белой фасолью! Зато всевозможных ларьков со сладостями – сколько душе угодно. Торговцы на все лады расхваливали свой товар, и местные его покупали; молодые люди с темными кругами под глазами, сросшимися у переносицы бровями – ну ни дать, ни взять настоящие вампиры, которых прямо таки тянет на сладкое после трудовой бессонной ночи - складывали в сумки огромное количество щербетов, пахлавы, сладкой выпечки и пироженных, словно городу грозил голод.  
Наполеон повел носом – в воздухе стоял запах корицы. Возникла мысль купить что-нибудь на десерт, но Соло передумал, время поджимало. Ведь он до сих пор не нашел то, ради чего встал в такую рань.  
Американец не отчаивался, и его упорство было вознаграждено. Ему, правда, пришлось переплатить, но пакетик фасоли того стоил.  
Наполеон напевал, пока готовил свой кулинарный шедевр. Уже не раз и ни два к нему заглядывала Габи, пытаясь через плечо рассмотреть, что там так аппетитно булькает в кастрюльке, но Наполеон ее без зазрения совести выпроваживал обратно.  
А вот Илья проявлял свою обычную сдержанность, граничащую с холодностью. Он упорно крутил в руках приемник, делая вид, что ремонтирует его, хотя, если память не изменяла Наполеону, его никто не ломал.  
Сегодня русский был опять в водолазке. Наполеон заметил, что из аптечки пропал лейкопластырь – значит, царапины на шее были гораздо глубже, чем это сперва показалось Наполеону.  
Габи крутилась возле Большевика, засыпая его вопросами о вчерашней разведке, тот отвечал неохотно. Наполеон не мог скрыть усмешку, слыша тихое бубнение, доносившееся из комнаты.  
Вечером должна была прийти Виолетта за отчетом. Наполеон ждал ее, у него было к ней дело.  
Он встретил девушку на пороге и, помогая ей снять пальто, договорился об уроках румынского.  
-Я бы не отказался поговорить со столь ослепительной женщиной на ее родном языке, - промурлыкал, словно кот, Наполеон.  
-И я не против пообщаться, - многообещающе улыбнулась Виолетта и повела хорошеньким носиком в сторону кухни.  
-Какой аромат!  
-Вы не отужинаете с нами?  
-С удовольствием.  
Она следила за Наполеоном пристальным взглядом, пока тот выставлял на стол свои творения.  
-И кто же этот мастер, который так божественно готовит?  
Ответила Габи:  
-Наполеон часто балует нас изысканными блюдами, не так ли, Илья? – она обратилась к молчаливому Большевику.  
Тот кивнул. Отчего-то его настроение сегодня было хуже обычного. Наполеон терялся в догадках - ведь не мог же он до сих пор так остро реагировать на выходку «жрицы»; подумаешь, расцарапала кожу, ведь не смертельно же!  
После ужина Виолетта выслушала доклад агентов, делая пометки в блокноте, обещала навести справки о том, кто такой Тэнасе. 

 

На следующее утро Наполеон проснулся в полпятого утра, Большевик топал словно слон, он абсолютно не умел быть бесшумным в мирной обстановке. Чертыхаясь от того, что не удалось выспаться, Наполеон в пижаме, с сеточкой на волосах, направился в гостиную, и столкнулся с Ильей, как раз пробегающим по коридору в одних легких штанах, что-то удерживая в руках.  
-Екарный бабай, - возмутился по-русски Илья.  
-Фак, - выдохнул Наполеон, потирая ушибленный локоть.  
-Тебе не спится, что ли? – спросил Илья, подбирая с пола какие-то пакетики.  
-Выспишься тут, когда некоторые… - Наполеон опустил глаза вниз и удивленно заморгал: Илья поспешно складывал упаковки. – Таблетки? – сдвинул брови Наполеон. – У тебя что-то болит?  
Илья покачал головой:  
-Нет.  
-Тогда зачем тебе столько лекарств?  
-Габи…  
-Что «Габи»?  
-У нее температура и еще она жалуется на живот.  
-Господи! – Наполеон поспешил за направившимся в комнату девушки Ильей.  
Та лежала, скрючившись, на кровати, и смотрела несчастным взглядом олененка Бэмби, ее хотелось обнять и приласкать.  
Илья вместо ночника включил большой свет и принялся перебирать таблетки, а Наполеон опустился перед Габи на корточки и положил свою руку ей на лоб.  
-Что у тебя болит? – ласково спросил он.  
-Меня знобит, - щелкая зубами, произнесла Габи. – И живот…  
Наполеон подумал было, что его стрепня явилась причиной отравления напарницы, но Илья опроверг.  
-Это не отравление, - он поднес к лицу Габи таблетки и стакан воды.  
-А что же тогда?  
-Грипп. Габи где-то подхватила грипп.  
Наполеон отодвинулся, уступая место Илье. Тот заботливо придерживал голову девушки, пока она принимала лекарства. С лица Ильи сошла вечная настороженность, и он показался Наполеону домашним, даже милым, если последний эпитет вообще можно адресовать почти что двухметровому силовику.  
Наполеон зачарованно следил за тем, как мышцы на спине Ильи перекатываются. Из под слегка отклеившегося лейкопластыря виднелись ставшие менее красными царапины. Взгляд скользнул вниз – туда, где было видно начало ложбинки из под сползших штанов. И тогда Наполеона как громом поразило – он хотел Илью. Хотел до дрожи в теле, именно поэтому он и злился, когда тот бывал нежен с немкой.  
Наполеон любил Габи, по-своему она была ему дорога. Но по иронии судьбы, девушка, которая бы могла вызвать нежные чувства у любого мужчины, не заинтересовала его никоим образом. А вот чертов, невозможный Большевик…  
Он никогда не думал, что симпатия к Илье может вызвать с его стороны желание обладать этим человеком и не просто обладать, а испытывать более глубокие чувства. Говорить о любви, Наполеон пока бы поостерегся, но…  
Когда Габи перестало трясти, и она уткнулась носом в голую грудь Ильи, тот не отодвинулся, он приобнял немку, а Наполеона кольнула ревность.  
-Илья, - жалобно пропищала Габи. – Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста.  
-Хорошо, я останусь с тобой.  
Илья забрался в постель к Габи, она накрыла его своим одеялом. Наполеон почувствовал себя третьим лишним. Он, пятясь, вышел из комнаты, предварительно выключив свет.  
Всю ночь Наполеон не спал.  
Ворочался с боку на бок, гоня от себя мысли, что Илья все же не равнодушен к немке, а его отчужденность к ней в последнее время… Просто он по жизни такой замороженный, не умеет показывать своих чувств.  
Промучавшись три часа и сбив простынь в тугой жгут, Наполеон решил, что пора вставать. Перед тем как проследовать в ванную, он заглянул в комнату Габи – Илья с девушкой крепко спали, она по-прежнему прижималась к нему, а он так и не убрал своей ладони с ее затылка.  
Скрипнув зубами и испытав нечеловеческий прилив ревности, Наполеон оделся и буквально выбежал, не в силах оставаться под одной крышей с напарниками. Он собрался прогуляться по городу.  
Наполеон бродил словно не прикаянный уже два часа, ничего не замечая вокруг, пока не почувствовал урчание в животе – желудок настойчиво требовал пищи.  
Он подошел к ларьку и купил пироженных, от которых отказался накануне – готовить что-либо на завтрак у него не осталось сил. Но тут он вспомнил, что Габи больна, а рацион больных должен быть полезным, поэтому все же зашел в магазин и купил говядину, из которой планировал сварить бульон.  
Вернулся домой Наполеон не в слишком хорошем настроении, его по-прежнему снедала ревность. Хотя, глупо ревновать того, кто тебе не принадлежит, но Наполеон ничего не мог с собой поделать.  
Он в прошлом уже спал с мужчинами и считал это нормальным. А вот русский о подобном, возможно, даже не слышал… У них же в Союзе все не так, как в Европе или в Штатах. Наполеон всерьез опасался за свою шею, если вдруг Курякину станет известно о его чувствах к нему.  
Поэтому оставалось сжать свою волю в кулак и постараться не выдать своих истинных чувств перед русским.  
Если уж совсем будет худо, всегда можно попросить Уэверли о том, чтобы подобрал ему другую команду.  
Илья, снова затянутый в черную водолазку, сидел за столом в гостиной, и опять крутил в руках многострадальный приемник.  
-Доброе утро, - произнес он, завидев Наполеона у входной двери.  
-Доброе, - кивнул тот, сразу же проходя в кухню.  
Илья последовал за ним, остановился у входа, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Выглядел он отлично, видимо, сон рядом с немкой пошел ему на пользу.  
-Как Габи? – резко отвернулся от него Наполеон.  
-Лучше. Температура спала, но она все еще слаба, - отчитался Илья. – Извини, что помешал тебе сегодня выспаться.  
-Ничего, - ответил Наполеон, по-прежнему избегая смотреть ему в лицо, он усердно промывал кусок говядины под струей воды и укладывал ее в кастрюлю. – Мы все в одной лодке, так что без проблем. Уверен, для меня ты бы сделал то же самое.  
-Конечно, - с пылкостью заверил Илья.  
Наполеон резко обернулся и успел заметить, как заалели щеки Ильи, но тот сразу же сделал вид, что закашлялся и спрятал лицо за ладонями, а потом вообще удрал с кухни. Наполеон вздохнул и принялся нарезать лук.  
Когда бульон был готов, Илья с ложечки накормил Габи, та была еще слаба, а потому больше половины не осилила. Илья отставил тарелку с бульоном на стол.  
-Потом доест, - словно извиняясь, произнес он.  
Что и говорить, Илья открылся Наполеону с другой стороны, он и не подозревал в русском такой заботливости.  
Ближе к полудню им позвонила Виолетта, ответил Наполеон. Под внимательным взглядом Большевика, Наполеон договорился о встрече.  
-Почему бы ей самой не прийти сюда? – спросил Илья, когда Соло положил трубку на рычаг.  
-У нее много дел, - ответил Наполеон. – Поэтому она назначила нам встречу в парке в половине третьего. Ничего не поделаешь, Габи придется провести некоторое время одной.  
Габи, к этому времени перебравшаяся в кресло и закутанная теплым пледом с ног до головы, кивнула:  
-Конечно, мальчики. Я справлюсь.

 

Илья вместе с Наполеоном прогуливались по улицам города. Подумать только, как меняется мироощущение. Если утром Наполеон не видел вокруг себя ровным счетом ничего, то теперь его взгляд то и дело останавливался на каменных домах, построенных в неороманском или балканском стилях, пока еще голых ветвях деревьев, ярком и почти весеннем солнце. Хотя до теплых деньков было еще далеко, но внутри Наполеона уже все пело и звенело от того, что он шел по улице рядом с Большевиком.  
Соло специально чуть поотстал, чтобы полюбоваться впереди идущим Ильей, который по своему обыкновению засунул руки в карманы, нахлобучил кепку по самые глаза, пытаясь слиться с толпой. Ну да, ну да, с его-то ростом…  
Агенты вышли к парку, прошли мимо руин древнего замка. Под ногами скрипел успевший насыпаться за какой-то час снежок. Виолетта уже ожидала их. После приветствий, она сразу же приступила к делу:  
-Этот Тэнасе оказался первым помощником крупного местного магната-нефтяника Петру Василиу, который тесно сотрудничает со многими зарубежными компаниями. Он вполне может поддерживать Михая и идеи монархизма, хотя ни в чем таком замечен не был.  
-Какие указания из Центра? – спросил Илья.  
-Вам надо подобраться к нему как можно ближе.  
-И как же это сделать?  
-У него есть жена, которая участвует почти что во всех его делах. Она обожает высоких брюнетов. Советую вам попробовать зайти с этой стороны.  
Илья недовольно покосился на Виоллету, она, явно, не вызывала у него теплых чувств.  
А вот Наполеон был не против встряхнуться.  
Виолетта протянула Соло фотографию темноволосой, далеко не привлекательной женщины, которая улыбалась ярко накрашенными губами во все тридцать два зуба.  
-Это доамна Снежана.  
Наполеон сглотнул, что ж, могло быть и хуже. Не всем же быть такими привлекательными мерзавками, как Виктория Винчигуерре. Он спрятал карточку во внутренний карман пальто.

 

Было решено выдать Наполеона за предпринимателя, который бы хотел выйти на местный рынок нефти. Это был единственный шанс оказаться в доме Петру Василиу.  
Уже сносно говорящий на румынском Наполеон познакомился с доамной Снежаной, представ пред ней рыцарем без страха и упрека. Затаившийся за углом Илья контролировал, как Наполеон со всех ног бросился за воришкой, вырвавшим из рук женщины сумку. Естественно, все было подстроено. Когда за тот угол, где прятался Илья, завернул воришка-агент, а потом подоспел и Наполеон, доамна Снежана готова была хлопнуться в обморок от переживаний.  
Воришка-агент отдал сумочку Наполеону, Илья для правдоподобности рванул его за воротник пальто. Наполеон поморщился, не хотелось ему ходить по улицам оборванцем, но дело есть дело.  
Хоть и лишенный своего обычного лоска, но от этого не менее привлекательный, Наполеон протянул Снежане ее сумочку. Та заохала и заахала, выражая благодарность и горя желанием отблагодарить своего красавца-спасителя.  
Наполеон пригласил ее в кафе, там, за столиком, они разговорились. Непринужденно поведал о том, что в Румынии он недавно, приехал по делам.  
-И чем же вы занимаетесь? - задала предсказуемый вопрос любопытная Снежана, не сводя восхищенного взгляда со своего нечаянного знакомца.  
-Нефтью, - ответил Наполеон, ослепительно улыбаясь.  
-О, - глаза доамны округлились, - мой муж тоже.  
Наполеон умел добиваться своего, поэтому под конец Снежана пригласила его в гости и обещала устроить встречу с мужем, впечатлившись планами Наполеона и его деловых партнеров. Можно было не сомневаться, что оставшееся время до встречи, чета Василиу проведет, наводя справки о нем.  
Что ж, с этой стороны все было отлично. Визитка, которую дал Наполеон Снежане, гласила, что он равноправный участник одной из ведущих французских компаний, а владелец этой компании в случае чего должен был все подтвердить, уж Уэверли об этом позаботится.

 

Дома Габи, все еще шмыгающая носом, в безразмерном свитере, брюках и шарфе, намотанным вокруг горла, пыталась дотянуться до шеи Ильи ватным тампоном, а тот уклонялся, стараясь не причинить ненароком боли хрупкой девушке, которая лезла на него словно танк.  
Завидев вернувшегося Наполеона, она вскричала:  
-Ты должен помочь мне! Илья не дает обработать ему рану.  
-Рану? А что случилось? Он с кем-то опять подрался?  
-Мне тоже интересно было бы узнать, что там, в горах у вас произошло. И почему Илья вернулся с расцарапанной шеей.  
-Меня поцарапала кошка, - соврал Большевик и покраснел как ребенок.  
-Ага, - прищурилась Габи, - и поставила тебе засос тоже она.  
Илья смутился, а Наполеон хмыкнул:  
-Поверь, он героически отбивался от этой кошки.  
Илья недовольно покосился на Наполеона, а тот лишь развел руками, как бы говоря: ты сам разгуливал этой ночью в одних штанах с голым торсом, а внимательная немка, будучи даже больной, умудрилась все разглядеть.  
Что ж, видимо, Габи поняла, что рассчитывать на признание не искушенного в отношениях между мужчиной и женщиной Ильи - все равно, что ждать у моря погоды, и решила действовать. Такими темпами у нее обязательно к концу этого задания на безымянном пальчике засверкает помолвочное колечко.  
Габи все напирала, и в итоге Илья сдался, подставил шею. Габи тут же принялась хлопотать над царапинами.  
-Как все прошло? - спросил Илья, косясь на Наполеона, расположившегося неподалеку, и тут же вскрикнул. - Ай!  
Это Габи слишком сильно надавила, Наполеону показалось, что сделала она это нарочно – из мести за «кошку».  
-Отлично, - ответил Наполеон. - Вечером я приглашен к ним в дом.  
Вроде бы Илья не слишком радостно отреагировал на эту новость или Наполеону показалось?

 

Чета Василиу жила в старинном замке с великолепными германскими витражами в нескольких километрах от Крайовы. Залы были обставлены старинной фамильной мебелью, среди прочих на стенах висели портреты королевской семьи, а на самом почетном месте красовалась картина с опальным румынским королем Михаем. Хозяевам даже не надо было расписываться в своей приверженности «старой гвардии», и так все было ясно.  
По длинным каменным коридорам, которые вызвали у Наполеона мрачные ассоциации, его провели в уютную гостиную в турецком стиле: стены были украшены замысловатым орнаментом и узорами, на низком столике стоял кальян и сосуд для горенья благовоний, ноги Наполеона утопали чуть ли не по щиколотку в пушистом ковре из Измира; высокий мужчина среднего телосложения восседал на диване-тахте из сафьяна, заваленном расписными подушками из атласа и бархата.  
Завидев Наполеона со Снежанной, которая почти что висела у него на руке, мужчина поднялся и улыбнулся.  
Знакомство с господином Петру Василиу прошло гладко, как по маслу. Снежана представила их друг другу, охарактеризовала Наполеона с наилучшей стороны, американец даже чуть покосился за свои плечи, опасаясь, что у него там могли вырасти крылья. Но нет, пронесло - спина была гладкая.  
Весь вечер они обсуждали нефтяные перспективы Румынии, и в итоге Петру выразил надежду, что следующую парочку вышек они откроют совместно.  
Наблюдая за семейной парой, за тем, как расковано Снежана отвешивала ему комплименты, как заигрывающее стреляла глазками, Наполеон понял, что отношения у Василиу самые, что ни на есть свободные, и супруг уже дал свое добро на легкую интрижку с новоявленным спасителем.  
Хотел ли сам Наполеон, чтобы их отношения со Снежаной вышли на такой уровень? Еще год назад его бы не остановил имеющийся супруг поблизости, да и на деле доамна Василиу оказалась гораздо привлекательнее, чем на фото, подсунутом ему Виоллетой. А вот теперь Наполеон затруднялся с ответом.  
Это чертов Большевик внес в его устоявшиеся представления о жизни хаос и полную неразбериху.  
После того, как до Наполеона дошло, что он хочет Илью, то в эротических фантазиях американец представлял только своего напарника.  
Из замка Наполеон уехал на специально вызванном такси, но в городе он отослал машину и направился домой пешком, размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией и прикидывающий, как ему поступить – все переплелось: АНКЛ, супруги Василиу, чертов Большевик...  
Времени было еще не слишком много, поэтому Наполеон зарулил в ресторан и заказал бутылку вина. Ему предложили «Дрэгэшань», о котором он напрочь забыл – рутина и ревность совсем поглотили его, не до местной выпивки было в последнее время.  
«Дрэгэшань» оказался очень даже неплохим вином, румыны по праву гордились им. Незаметно Наполеон уговорил две бутылки, а когда попытался встать на ноги, его заметно штормило.  
Передвигая ватными конечностями, Наполеон добрел до квартиры и попытался вставить в замочную скважину ключ. Зараза никак не хотел входить в узкое отверстие. Наполеон прислонил голову к косяку и повторил попытку.  
Ему казалось, что он все делает тихо, но недовольный Большевик, возникший в распахнутой двери, с укором посмотрел на него и за шиворот втащил в квартиру, шипя при этом:  
-Что ты творишь, хочешь всех соседей на площадке перебудить?!  
Несмотря на злость, читаемую на лице Ильи, сволочью он не был, что и доказал буквально через минуту, заботливо усадив Наполеона за кухонный стол.  
-Постарайся не шуметь, Габи только что уснула, - сказал он.  
Наполеон хотел кивнуть, но не рассчитал и шмякнулся лбом о столешницу, застонал. Илья молча достал из холодильника лед, завернул его в полотенце и протянул Наполеону. Тот принял с благодарностью.  
-Ты такой заботливый, - голос непривычно сорвался на фальцет.  
-Ну не бросать же тебя, алкоголик несчастный.  
Илья разогрел бульон и поставил дымящуюся тарелку под нос Наполеону. Тот ел одной рукой, а второй придерживал лед. Когда Наполеон отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку, Илья встал напротив него, и Наполеону пришлось задрать голову.  
-Хватит, пожалуй, - Илья попытался отобрать у Наполеона полотенце.  
Растопленный жаром Наполеона лед протек на кожу тоненькими ручейками, собираясь возле его ключиц, а потом устремляясь дальше вниз: рубашка на груди уже прилично намокла.  
Тут они оба замерли, смотря друг другу в глаза. Затянувшееся молчание разрезал вдруг ставший хриплым голос Ильи:  
-Отдай. Завтра от синяка не останется и следа, а твоя доамна будет продолжать считать тебя красавчиком.  
Наполеону послышалось или Илья на самом деле назвал его «красавчиком»? Интересно, кто из них пьян? Может быть, Наполеону все это просто снится…  
-Ты ревнуешь, Большевик, - полуутвердительно произнес Наполеон.  
-Вот еще!- моментально вспыхнул до кончиков волос Илья. – Я…  
Совсем обескураженный Илья замолк и больше не раскрывал рта. Он попытался отдернуть свою руку, которой все еще удерживал полотенце со льдом у лба Наполеона, но тот перехватил его ладонь и провел указательным пальцем вдоль запястья.  
-Хочешь, я буду целовать только тебя? – хрипло спросил американец.  
Илья вздрогнул:  
-Что?  
-Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя, Илья.  
Наполеон поднялся со своего места и теперь мужчины оказались почти вровень, они по-прежнему не отрывали друг от друга взгляда. Наполеон потянулся губами к Илье и тот, странное дело, не отшатнулся, а сделал движение навстречу.  
Они целовались исступленно, и Наполеон бы непременно грохнулся – у него от счастья все поплыло перед глазами - если бы заботливые руки Большевика не поддержали его.  
Наполеон привстал на носочки и поцеловал Илью за ухом, вызвав довольный стон. Ободренный подобной реакцией, он принялся легкими короткими поцелуями осыпать все лицо Ильи, боясь только одного – вдруг Большевик передумает и отскочит от него. Поэтому Наполеон покрепче вцепился в его плечи, чтобы уж наверняка не сбежал. Он поймал губами мочку уха, пощекотал ее языком и сразу же отпустил, слегка отстранился, глядя на Илью.  
Светло голубые глаза напарника выглядели настороженными, он словно не верил, что все это происходит с ним.  
-Ты не против? – спросил Наполеон, подныривая своей рукой под водолазку Большевика.  
Тот мотнул головой и сам потянулся к губам Наполеона.  
Оторвавшись всего лишь на какую-то долю секунды, чтобы стянуть через голову мешающую одежду русского, Наполеон снова приник к нему, он оглаживал пальцами заднюю часть его шеи и Большевик плавился под этими прикосновениями. Илья запустил руку в шевелюру Наполеона, тот почувствовал шершавые подушечки пальцев, которые слегка царапали кожу, вызывая одновременно приятные мурашки по всему телу.  
-Пойдем ко мне, - сбивчиво дыша, прохрипел Наполеон.  
Илья двинулся в комнату Наполеона, не выпуская при этом его из своих объятий – точно он тоже боялся, что Соло сбежит, когда до него дойдет, насколько далеко они зашли.  
Как только дверь за ними закрылась, Наполеон ловкой подножкой опустил Илью на кровать, смягчив свое падение на него сверху упершимися в матрас руками. У Ильи на мгновение перехватило дыхание, но потом он снова сделал движение навстречу Наполеону, распахнул на его груди рубашку, завозился с ремнем на его брюках. Наполеон оседлал бедра Большевика и сам, посмотрев вниз, с трудом оторвав взгляд от лица Большевика, расстегнул свой плохо поддающийся ремень, выскользнул из брюк.  
Ладони Ильи прошлись по спине Наполеона между позвоночником и лопатками снизу вверх, американец закусил губу, чтобы ни единый звук не сорвался с его губ, и на мгновение оставил в покое ширинку на брюках Ильи, вскинул голову с закушенной губой, но потом снова вернулся к ней. Отшвырнув ненужный предмет гардероба, который сейчас был, явно, лишним, Наполеон опустился вниз и провел рукой по твердым мышцам живота Ильи, дошел до пупка, вклинился в него своим языком и принялся ласкать, имитируя половой акт.  
Илью выгнуло дугой, он вцепился в волосы Наполеона и, развернув свою голову вбок, прикусил кончик подушки, чтобы не застонать во всю силу своих легких.  
Когда член Ильи, сочась смазкой, ткнулся в подбородок Наполеона, тот, наконец, сжалился и снова уселся на Большевика сверху.  
-Подожди, - прохрипел тот, приподнимаясь на локтях.  
-Что такое?  
Наполеон был уверен, что Илья о гейском сексе до сегодняшнего момента никогда даже не слышал, но тот слишком уж ловко растянул партнера, вызвав в нем укол ревности – где? когда? с кем? - поэтому Наполеон никакой боли или дискомфорта не почувствовал, несмотря на то, что партнеров у него не было давно.  
В голове у Наполеона крутилась всего одна мысль – никогда он не захочет, чтобы его ласкали другие губы и руки. Он бы все отдал, чтобы Илья стал только его, чтобы русский больше ни на кого смотреть не мог после сегодняшней ночи.  
Илья кончил первым, но не оставил партнера без внимания, за считанные секунды он довел Наполеона до разрядки парой ловких движений.  
Тихо всхлипнув, Наполеон упал на Илью и не смог отказать себе в удовольствии – провел указательным пальцем по его губам, мазнул языком скулу, поцеловал глаза. Нехотя он все же перебрался на матрас, позволяя Илье вдохнуть полной грудью.  
-Я думал, ты девственник в этом плане, - прошептал Наполеон, прилагая большие усилия, чтобы не сграбастать Большевика и не вплавить его в себя.  
-Я много чего знаю, - ответил Илья. – Но это не значит, что применяю все свои знания на практике.  
Засыпал довольный Наполеон, близко прижавшись к плечу Ильи, а тот мягко сжимал его запястье.

 

Как и следовало ожидать, Большевик сбежал. Проснувшись поутру, Наполеон не обнаружил его в своей постели, хотя засыпали они вместе.  
Не то, чтобы Наполеон уж очень хотел, чтобы об их сегодняшней ночи стало известно Габи, но он до дрожи во всем теле снова захотел сжать Илью в своих объятиях, зацеловать его глаза, губы, пылающие щеки, запустить руку в его волосы, мягкие на ощупь, взлохматить их. И не отпускать. Никогда больше не отпускать. Но Большевик посчитал, что нежностей с него достаточно.  
Наполеон бы даже не удивился, если бы Илья попытался сделать вид, что между ними ничего не произошло… А вот тут уж дудки. Еще как произошло! Ему от Наполеона теперь не избавиться, потому что это не был просто секс. Это были настоящие эмоции – уж слишком пылко отдавал и брал Илья этой ночью. Не в его натуре разыгрывать чувства, которые он не испытывает. За все время их знакомства Наполеон неплохо успел его изучить, поэтому словам, которые Илья постарается найти сегодня, не стоит верить.  
Наполеон встал с кровати и, не умываясь, направился на поиски Большевика.  
Тот сидел на подоконнике и опять крутил в руках приемник. Чего он к нему так прикипел-то? Что в этом приемнике такого? Наполеон твердо пообещал выкинуть его при первой же возможности.  
-Привет, - Наполеон остановился в нескольких шагах от Ильи.  
Тот вскинул голову, взгляд у него был несчастный, точно он не любовью ночью занимался, а котят в речке топил.  
-Доброе утро, - кивнул Илья и снова вперился в приемник, словно прятался за него от реальности.  
Видя, что Наполеон не уходит, Илья вздохнул.  
-То, что было… - начал он. – Ты был пьян… И можешь считать, что я воспользовался твоим состоянием… Я…  
Наполеон в два шага преодолел разделяющее их пространство и приложил палец к губам Большевика.  
-Все было просто фантастически.  
Илья дернул головой, с удивлением уставился на американца.  
-Можно тебя поцеловать? – спросил Наполеон.  
-Да, - без колебаний согласился Илья, и Наполеон беззвучно выдохнул: слава богу, Большевик не пытался изобразить, что ему не понравилась, что его не тянуло больше к Соло.  
Наполеон склонился к сидящему Илье и смял его губы своими, удерживая курякинскую голову в руках, а когда отстранился, они оба тяжело дышали.  
-Почему ты удрал от меня утром? – потребовал ответа Наполеон.  
-Я решил, что ты протрезвеешь и во всем раскаешься. Обвинишь меня, что я воспользовался твоим состоянием…  
-Господи, Большевик, большей глупости я от тебя не слышал!  
Тут раздались шаги проснувшейся Габи, Наполеон с Ильей отпрянули друг от друга – они не собирались расстраивать немку, поскольку оба хорошо к ней относились и, в случае опасности, без раздумий отдали бы за нее жизнь.  
Но ее надо было морально подготовить. Наполеон готов был поклясться, что девушка уже в мыслях придумала себе шикарное свадебное платье, смокинг, в который вырядит Илью, и сочинила сценарий собственной свадьбы.  
Габи застала их в легкой растерянности, Илью все так же сидящим на подоконнике, а Наполеона чересчур сосредоточенно перекладывающим бумаги на столе.  
-Доброе утро, - поздоровалась Габи, подозрительно оглядывая их с ног до головы. – У вас ничего не случилось?  
Оба одновременно ответили:  
-Нет!  
Габи усмехнулась.  
-Значит да, - подвела она итог. – Надеюсь, после завтрака вы помиритесь.

 

На сегодня была запланирована куча дел, но, как назло, с погодой им не повезло: небо затянули лиловые тучи, в окно забарабанил мелкий дождь, превращающий в слякоть выпавший вчера снег.  
Чета Василиу пригласила Наполеона в ресторан, Петру собирался познакомить его со своими партнерами-нефтянниками. Виолетта заявила, что среди них, наверняка, найдется много сторонников Михая, и Наполеону необходимо непременно их всех запомнить.  
Когда с оперативными разборами было покончено, Наполеон, отозвав Виоллету в сторону, отказался от занятий румынским, его собирался обучать языку Илья, о чем американец и сообщил связной. Та подозрительно покосилась на них, но ничего не сказала, хотя было видно, что ей неприятно; она с удовольствием проводила время с галантным Наполеоном, без конца осыпающим ее комплиментами. И вот теперь приятному времяпровождению пришел конец, комплиментам тоже.  
Половину деловых партнеров-олтенцев Петру Василиу можно было смело причислять к сторонникам монархии. Некоторые из них за ужином не скрывали сего факта и с горячностью доказывали положительные перемены, которые бы ожидали всех румын, если бы к власти пришел Михай.  
Дошло до того, что один из них, самый молодой и порывистый, предложил собрать армию для революции, но на него зашикали – он, явно, хватил лишку. Речи миллиардеров Олтении не выглядели столь безобидно, как выступления простых смертных, поскольку в их руках были деньги и возможности, открываемые этими самыми деньгами. Народ же мог лишь устраивать демонстрации, а в случае бойни, если таковая случится, выступить «мясом».  
Уж насколько Крайова была маленьким городком, но даже тут проходили митинги в поддержку Михая. Казалось, вся страна бредила королем, которого почти двадцать лет назад свергли с престола румынские коммунисты, вынудив тем самым иммигрировать в Швейцарию.  
Наполеон был далек от политики, но сомневался, что Михай был тем человеком, который бы смог вывести страну на новый уровень.  
Свои мысли он держал при себе, зато щедро обещал участвовать в новых проектах и начинаниях нефтяников, поддерживать их материально.  
Когда все уже разошлись, Петру пошел проводить Наполеона к такси, ожидавшему у ворот. Снова повалил снег, припорошив волосы Наполеона. Он поднял воротник пальто и чуть поежился.  
Петру, казалось, был слегка сконфужен – он не ожидал, что его знакомые станут столь свободно высказывать свои политические симпатии при чужаке, которым являлся Наполеон. Но, видимо, ситуация в стране заставляла верить румын в перемены и от этого потерять осторожность.  
-Смею надеяться, что сегодняшние гости не слишком утомили вас своими речами во славу монархии?  
Наполеон качнул головой:  
-Ну что вы…  
-Сомневаюсь, что они всерьез думают о Михае как о правителе. Просто поддались всеобщему ажиотажу.  
-Понимаю.  
-Мы вне политики. Мы просто хотим заниматься бизнесом в своей стране, а для этого нам необходимы инвестиции.  
-Конечно…  
-Надеюсь, вы все еще заинтересованы в наших проектах.  
-Можете быть уверены в этом на все сто процентов, - лучезарно улыбнулся Наполеон.  
Такой ответ вполне удовлетворил Петру, он разулыбался, помахал рукой на прощание отъезжающему в авто Наполеону.

 

После первой близости с Ильей Наполеон изменился – он держал рот на замке и в похвалах дамам больше не распылялся, хотя Курякин его об этом и не просил.  
Со своей стороны Илья перестал потакать всем желаниям Габи. Когда она в очередной раз собралась сменить ему повязку на шее, хотя в этом уже не было никакой необходимости, Илья заявил, что все сделал уже сам.  
Разумеется, Габи заметила холодок в отношении к ней, но пока не знала с чем это связать. Она присматривалась. Девушкой Габи была умной, поэтому не за горами был тот момент, когда она догадается, в чем дело. Но это будет потом, а пока каждый вечер, когда все расходились по своим комнатам, Наполеон, выждав некоторое время, тайно от Габи проскальзывал в спальню Ильи и нырял под его одеяло...  
Расставались они лишь под утро. Оба ходили не выспавшиеся, но счастливые, словно школьники, дорвавшиеся до запретного плода.  
Часто, но не так как бы этого хотелось самому Наполеону, он ловил Большевика за руку, когда Габи находилась в соседней комнате или на кухне, толкал его в темный угол и затыкал все возмущения Ильи поцелуем. Под конец тот размякал и больше не вырывался, доводы о том, что их может застукать напарница, застывали невысказанными на его губах. Кажется, ему самому надоело играть в кошки-мышки, и он даже хотел, чтобы Габи узнала о них и перестала строить воздушные замки.  
«После операции, - пообещал себе Наполеон. – Мы все расскажем ей после румынской операции».  
Виолетта навещала их каждый день, сообщала важные новости. По данным службы безопасности «Секуритате», отдел, занимающийся перлюстрацией почты, перехватил важные сведения – некто утверждал, что со дня на день в Крайову должен приехать Михай, чтобы выступить с речью и на митинге призвать граждан страны свершить революцию.  
-Ваша задача - помешать этому, - жестко произнесла Виолетта. – К тому же это реальный шанс поймать его и передать в руки правосудия.

 

Агенты "Секуритате" обложили подступы к городу так, что проникнуть туда было практически невозможно. Наметанным взглядом Наполеон отличал их от прочих служащих-постовых. Если повезет, то Михая перехватят задолго до митинга. Видимо, власти всерьез опасались его выступления, поэтому стремились помешать этому всеми доступными средствами.  
Троица АНКЛ тоже не сидела сложа руки. Они действовали.  
В задачу Наполеона входило следить за всеми манипуляциями Петру Василиу, так как именно его подозревали в финансировании Михая.  
Когда Петру Василиу пригласил Наполеона в свой офис обсудить будущее партнерство, тот, воспользовавшись недолгой отлучкой хозяина, раздобыл его тайные счета, по которым можно было отслеживать все личные денежные потоки олтенского бизнесмена.  
-Уверен, со дня на день Петру снимет деньги, если до сих пор еще не сделал этого и передаст их Михаю, как только тот объявится в Крайове, - произнес Наполеон, кладя данные на стол Габи.  
Габи была с ним полностью согласна - Михай бы ни за что не стал привлекать к себе внимание, ввозя деньги с собой через границу. Передача должна была состояться именно здесь, оставалось не упустить момент.  
Вскоре выяснилось, что Петру Василиу недавно провел пару операций - круглую сумму он перевел на счет в один из швейцарских банков, располагавшемся в городе, в котором проживал Михай вместе с женой – принцессой из рода герцогов Пармских, Анной Шарлоттой – и детьми, а вторую часть обналичил. Все АНКЛ-вцы, включая Наполеона, не сомневались, что именно обналиченные деньги Петру Василиу предназначались Михаю.  
Габи на целые сутки погрузилась в изучение остальных счетов. Наконец, под вечер, с воспаленными глазами, она появилась в дверях гостиной.  
-Я нашла еще кое что интересное, - сказала она, устало присаживаясь за стол.  
Наполеон с Ильей, изучающие карту местности, как по команде подняли головы.  
-Что именно?  
-У Михая, согласно документам из банка, которые я обнаружила совершенно случайно, за пару лет до его побега из страны, хранились в Национальном банке Румынии 25 килограммов золота и драгоценностей на сумму 50 миллионов рублей.  
Наполеон присвистнул:  
-Неплохо!  
-Каким бы богатством не обладал Михай, - заметил Илья, избегая, однако, смотреть Габи в глаза, он все еще чувствовал себя виноватым по отношению к девушке, - все его поместья, акции, недвижимость и прочий капитал национализированы коммунистической партией.  
Габи тряхнула головой.  
-Дело в том, что коммунисты в инвентарном списке огласили совершенно другие цифры.  
-Какие?  
-Золото с драгоценностями уменьшилось чуть ли в половину: 15 килограмм золота и 34 миллионов рублей.  
Наполеон растянул губы в улыбке, он собирался бросить камушек в сторону коммунистов, что, мол, они прикарманили себе эту самую разницу, но наткнувшись на недовольный взгляд Ильи, прикусил язык.  
Словно прочитав его мысли, Габи произнесла:  
-Не думаю, что это сделали те, о ком ты думаешь. Потому что на счетах банка к моменту национализации действительно не было заявленных ранее сумм. Их кто-то снял раньше, еще до побега Михая.  
-Подозреваешь в этом самого короля? – спросил Илья, впервые взглянув в глаза немке.  
-Да. И я думаю, что это одна из причин, почему Михай вернулся в Румынию.  
-А как же вся эта шумиха по поводу возрождения монархии? – нахмурился Наполеон.  
-Почему бы ему не совместить одно с другим, - пожала плечиками Габи. – Что ты думаешь по этому поводу, Илья?  
Илья неловко обвел глазами напарников.  
-Я думаю, что надо усилить слежку за бывшей королевской недвижимостью. Если уж Михай где и спрятал драгоценности с золотом, так это там, - произнес он.  
-158 замков, дворцов и домов с 2067 комнатами, 5 промышленных предприятий… - начала зачитывать по бумажке Габи. – И это далеко не полный список недвижимости Михая. Сомневаюсь, что мы справимся.  
-А мы и не должны. С таким количеством сотрудников тайной полиции румыны все сделают самостоятельно, - сказал Наполеон. – Наша задача - не дать выступить Михаю на митинге.

 

Агенты АНКЛ высказали все свои соображения Виоллете, та сообщила в Центр, и из Бухареста под вечер приехал Михаицэ, он прямо в верхней одежде стремительно прошел в гостиную.  
-Вы проделали отличную работу, - похвалил он Габи. - Могу я увидеть документы из банка?  
-Конечно, - девушка протянула увесистую кипу.  
Михаицэ погрузился в изучение прямо в гостиной, позабыв снять с себя шарф и шапку. Только когда с нее на бумаги закапал растаявший снег, он, словно очнувшись, с удивлением обнаружил у себя на голове лишний в помещении предмет. Поспешно стянул и, не глядя, повесил на спинку стула.  
Иногда Михаицэ обращался с вопросами к Габи и та разъясняла.  
Наполеон не знал, что и думать, реакция Михаицэ была очень странной. Уэверли воспринял все гораздо спокойнее. Впрочем, на спрятанные королевские богатства АНКЛ во главе с Уэверли претендовать не могли, румыны своего не упустят.  
Когда последний документ был изучен под увеличительной линзой, Михаицэ спрятал лупу в карман пиджака, ловко собрал разбросанные по столу бумаги и сложил их в дипломат, поднялся на ноги.  
-Я должен идти, - засуетился он.  
Поспешно оделся, забыл шапку, и Габи пришлось догонять его в подъезде.  
-Как странно он себя ведет, - задумчиво проговорил Илья, стоявший все это время со сложенными на груди руками возле подоконника.  
Он не сводил взгляда с Михаицэ, пока тот сидел за столом, а теперь недовольно хмурился.  
-Когда речь идет о таких деньгах, то любой... - тут Наполеон осекся. - Или ты в чем-то его подозреваешь?  
-Я думаю, к нему надо присмотреться.  
-Удивительно, что они сами не обратили внимание на эти документы, - произнесла вернувшаяся Габи.  
-А если бы и обратили, то найти драгоценности с золотом все равно бы не смогли, - заметил Наполеон. – Ведь король дал деру из страны. А только он знает, куда спрятал свои богатства.

 

Автомобиль, несшийся по шоссе к дому Василиу, проехал мимо одного из постов с агентами "Секуритате". Наполеон краем глаза покосился на Снежанну, сидящую за рулем - доамна Василиу самолично заехала за ним в Крайову, чтобы захватить на прием, который она устраивала, по ее словам, "среди близких друзей".  
-Там будут все нужные для бизнеса люди, - заверила Снежанна. – Пришла пора знакомиться с элитой Румынии.  
Наполеон рассыпался в благодарностях.  
Вечеринка была в самом разгаре, когда Наполеон вместе со Снежанной проследовали внутрь замка Василиу. В банкетном зале оказалось много народа, Наполеон даже не ожидал этого. Сколько же у них «близких друзей»?  
В зале стояло густое облако табачного дыма, официанты в белых перчатках и смокингах ловко лавировали среди гостей.  
Наполеон со Снежанной продвигались между подвыпившими дамами и господами, те весело смеялись, обсуждали дела. Снежанна представила «дорогого гостя из Франции» нескольким грузным мужчинам, в руках которых был сосредоточен весь нефтяной бизнес Олтении.  
В клубах дыма Наполеон рассмотрел Петру Василиу, несмотря на царившие вокруг легкость и непринужденность, тот был чем-то взволнован. Наполеон постарался избавиться от доамны Василиу, но та держала его мертвой хваткой. Наконец удача улыбнулась Наполеону, и Снежанну увлек кто-то из знакомых, а Соло, обогнув их, постарался приблизиться к Петру. Ему это вполне удалось, он даже услышал обрывки фраз:  
-…сегодня… мы не можем… он ждет… поведет за собой народ и будет исполнять нашу волю… Георге Апостолу пора отправиться за своим соратником Георгиу-Дежем, на том свете его уже заждались.  
Последнюю фразу Петру произнес довольно громко, поддавшись чувствам, поэтому Наполеон расслышал ее очень хорошо.  
Значит, тут готовится покушение на генерального секретаря партии. Наполеон понадеялся, что эта новость заинтересует Михаицэ в той же степени, что и исчезнувшее золото с драгоценными камнями. А если нет, то придется действовать напрямую через Уэверли, уж пронырливый англичанин сумеет передать информацию Георгию Апостолу, не вызвав переполоха среди причастных к покушению кругах.  
Петру Василиу со своим собеседником скрылись в кабинете, а Наполеона разглядела Снежанна, которая замахала ему рукой с противоположного конца зала.  
Наполеон сделал вид, что не заметил ее и нырнул в первую попавшуюся приоткрытую дверь, пока назойливая румынка не настигла его – судя по гигантским шагам, которые она совершала, это должно было случиться с минуту на минуту.  
В комнате, в которой оказался Наполеон, было темно, шум вечеринки почти не доносился, поскольку он тщательно затворил дверь.  
Наполеон огляделся вокруг, не особо надеясь здесь что-то отыскать. Неожиданно его внимание привлек шум мотора. Не машины, а мотоцикла. Кто это рассекает на мотоцикле в такую непогоду?  
Наполеон выглянул из окна, так, чтобы самому оставаться незамеченным. На задний двор, куда выходили окна комнаты, въехал мотоцикл, и Соло чуть не присвистнул: как ценитель красивых вещей Наполеон не смог остаться равнодушным: мотоцикл «Черный принц» был слишком хорош для здешних мест. Незнакомец, похоже, знал толк в мотоциклах. Интересно было бы узнать, кто он таков. Мужчина уже снял шлем, но Наполеон не смог рассмотреть его как следует - ветровое стекло «Черного принца», возвышающееся над верхней частью обтекателя, закрывало лицо незнакомца. Судя по грязи на защите ног мотоцикла, прибыл тот издалека.  
Наконец мужчина слез с мотоцикла, загнал его в тень почти у самой стены дома, и вышел под рассеянный свет фонарей. Его лицо показалось Наполеону смутно знакомым, но по-прежнему его рассмотреть так и не удалось. Поэтому Наполеон незаметно выскользнул из комнаты и проследовал к черному входу, через который собирался войти мотоциклист, явно, намереваясь тайно встретиться с хозяином дома.  
Петру Василиу уже ожидал его, стоя возле резной деревянной лестницы.  
Незнакомец оказался высоким стройным мужчиной, молодым и смазливым, с волосами, зачесанными назад, и надменным цепким взглядом. Прежде чем Наполеон сформулировал у себя в голове его имя, Петру Василиу уже почтительно склонился:  
-Добро пожаловать в мой дом, Ваше Величество!  
Опальный король Михай собственной персоной! Жаль, что не возьмешь его прямо тут - дом Василиу очень хорошо охранялся угрюмыми охранниками, с которыми Наполеону в одиночку было не справиться.  
Вот если бы здесь был Илья, тогда можно было попытаться… Михай вместе с хозяином дома поднялись по лестнице, и Наполеон быстро нырнул за портьеру, проводил взглядом мужчин, к которым присоединился охранник, и теперь следовал на почтительном расстоянии: и речи о том, чтобы подслушать, даже не было.  
Наполеон собирался раздобыть транспорт и проследить за королем, но дорогу ему преградила доамна Снежанна, возникшая у него на пути словно чертик из табакерки, протянула бокал шампанского и кокетливо улыбнулась:  
-Я бы хотела остаться с вами наедине.  
-К сожалению, я вынужден вас покинуть, - начал Наполеон.  
-Ерунда, - прервала Снежанна. – Вы не можете просто так взять и уйти.  
Она толкнула его в грудь, и Наполеон непроизвольно сделал шаг назад, врезаясь спиной в дверь, которая под напором его веса поддалась, и агент чуть не завалился внутрь, но вовремя успел сконцентрироваться и удержался на ногах. И в то же мгновение руки Снежанны оплели его шею, а губы присосались к щеке.  
Наполеон безуспешно попытался оторвать от себя женщину, но та вцепилась в него с такой силой, что всерьез стоило задуматься о применении приемов рукопашного боя, чтобы избавиться от нее. Однако, Наполеон еще не был готов заломить ей руку назад, так как это поставило бы под угрозу всю операцию, вызвало бы недовольство Уэверли и его решение расформировать их маленький коллектив. Терять Илью по столь идиотской причине не хотелось.  
Между тем Снежанна повалила Наполеона на диван, принялась расстегивать ему рубашку, перекинув галстук через плечо. Чем бы все это закончилось, Наполеон затруднялся сказать, его спас голос Петру Василиу, зовущий супругу.  
-Кажется, это вас, - обратил внимание Снежанны на крики мужа Наполеон, поскольку та ничего не слышала.  
Женщина приподняла голову, отрываясь от поцелуев, и прислушалась.  
-Дорогая!  
Было отчетливо слышно, как Петру Василиу в поисках жены, открывает и закрывает двери многочисленных комнат.  
-Не хотелось бы компрометировать вас, - произнес Наполеон, выскальзывая из под распластавшейся на нем Снежанны.  
Та сперва разразилась бранью на румынском, затем стремительно вскочила на ноги и постаралась привести себя в порядок.  
-Петру, конечно, такой душка, он не против, когда я развлекаюсь, - начала сбивчиво объяснять она, поправляя прическу, - но он не желает, чтобы я это делала в замке…  
-Понимаю, - кивнул Наполеон, пытаясь счистить губную помаду со своей рубашки, но та оказалась безвозвратно испорчена.  
-Я выйду, чтобы он не увидел нас вместе, а потом уведу его и тогда ваш черед, - Снежанна, пьяно пошатываясь, подошла к двери и исчезла, оставив после себя шлейф приторно-дорогих духов и Наполеона, которому так и не удалось придать себе приличествующий вид.  
Поняв, что в подобном виде среди гостей больше не помелькаешь, а короля-бунтовщика он упустил, Наполеон, вздохнув, выглянул в окно – там снова завелся мотор мотоцикла – Михай уезжал, а ему так и не удалось проследить за ним.

 

-Как все прошло? – раздался голос Габи из кухни – сегодня она вызвалась готовить ужин, пока Наполеон был на задании.  
Наполеон хотел незаметно прошмыгнуть в ванную, но в коридор вышел Илья и американец замер, точно его поймали за чем-то постыдным, постарался прикрыть грудь порванной и перепачканной красной помадой рубашкой, но Илья успел все разглядеть.  
Он ничего не сказал, просто попросил не опаздывать к столу, Габи уже накрывала.  
-Угу, - кивнул Наполеон и поспешил исчезнуть с глаз долой.  
…Когда Наполеон вечером пробрался в спальню к Большевику, тот не спал - сидел в кресле и что-то читал. По тому, что он не обернулся на шорох, Наполеон понял, что Илья злится, но, тем не менее, дверь-то он не закрыл, значит, не все так страшно, да и не тот Большевик человек, чтобы устраивать сцены ревности.  
Наполеон приблизился к Илье, тот все также, не отрывая головы от чтива, спросил:  
-Что там у вас произошло?  
Наполеон положил ему свои руки на плечи:  
-Ничего особенного, просто доамна Василиу проявила излишнюю прыть, но ее муж вовремя появился.  
При этих словах Илья резко обернулся:  
-Ты не пострадал?  
-Нет, - мотнул головой Наполеон и на душе у него заметно потеплело: Большевик переживает за него.  
Это было приятно, черт побери!  
Легкими круговыми движениями Наполеон принялся массировать напряженные плечи Ильи. Тот хотел было что-то сказать, но передумал, закрыл глаза и довольно заурчал. Не удержавшись, Наполеон зарылся лицом в светлую шевелюру Большевика и вдохнул его запах. Родной запах.  
Илья вскинул руку вверх, обхватил затылок любовника и притянул его к своему лицу, поцеловал. Наполеон зажмурился словно кот, позволяя Илье усадить себя к нему на колени.  
Наполеон испытал прилив восторга, страсть и желание стали нестерпимыми, его руки потянулись к брюкам Ильи, нырнули за пояс, подлезли под резинку нижнего белья, дорвались, наконец-то, до голой плоти, уже наполовину твердой.  
Заставив себя оторваться от губ Ильи, Наполеон скользнул вниз, одним движением спустил одежду Большевика к щиколоткам, рукой толкнул в грудь, заставляя его оставаться в том положении, в котором он был, ловко заглотил член Ильи. Большевик тихонько вскрикнул и откинул голову назад, ударяясь ею о спинку кресла. Его руки сжались вокруг подлокотников, дыхание стало прерывистым.  
Наполеон не останавливался ни на минуту, ему доставляло большое удовольствие наблюдать за выгибающимся в кресле Ильей.  
-Ты позволишь мне? – спросил Наполеон, отрываясь от члена Большевика.  
Судя по расфокусированному взгляду, тот сначала не понял, о чем говорит ему Наполеон, но потом дошло, глаза сразу же потемнели. С секунду Соло боялся, что Илья просто напросто пошлет его куда подальше, но тот, судорожно сглотнул и кивнул.  
-Хорошо.  
Наполеон стянул с себя пижамные штаны, футболку и рывком поднял Илью с кресла за руку, повалил на кровать. Под подушкой нащупал смазку, торопливыми движениями открыл тюбик, поддел пальцем смазку, провел по собственному члену пару раз рукой. А потом дотронулся до белых полукружий перевернувшегося на живот Ильи, и его словно током прошило, по спине побежали мурашки, ноги заметно подрагивали. Хотелось войти в него, утолив наконец-то свою жажду обладания этим человеком, но он взял себя в руки большим усилием воли.  
-У тебя это первый раз будет? – хрипло спросил Наполеон.  
-Ну, мы с тобой уже много раз этим занимались, - усмехнулся Илья.  
-Я не о том… Ты впервые снизу?  
Илья кивнул:  
-Да.  
-Я все сделаю так, чтобы тебе не было больно, - пообещал Наполеон и аккуратно дотронулся до узкого отверстия.  
Не спеша ввел один палец, затем второй. Илья уперся щекой в подушку и негромко застонал так, что Наполеон не выдержал и прижался губами к его позвоночнику. Илья на мгновение застыл, а потом хрипло прошептал:  
-Давай… Я готов…  
Наполеон не заставил себя упрашивать. Он, преодолев небольшое сопротивление тугих мышц, вошел внутрь и на мгновение замер, а потом качнулся и поддался вперед. Еще и еще. На лбу Наполеона выступила испарина, он рвано дышал, Илья вторил ему не менее прерывистым дыханием.  
Перед тем как кончить, Наполеон впился зубами в лопатку Большевика, помечая его.

 

Известие о том, что агенты АНКЛ вышли на след Михая, привело к тому, что в Крайову явился лично сам Александру Дрэгич. В его присутствии не было никакой необходимости, но тот не смог усидеть на месте и выехал из столицы.  
Чем он тут собирался им помогать, Наполеон так и не понял. Уж скорее мешать. Но с начальством не спорят, им, как говорится, виднее.  
В первую очередь Наполеона вызвали на доклад к Александру Дрэгичу. Илью спасло от этого лишь то, что он вел слежку где-то в горах на пару с Габи – они изображали из себя молодоженов.  
Министр внутренних дел Александру Дрэгич даже в заштатном городке расположился с шиком. Во время доклада, он сверлил Наполеона взглядом, а потом выразил надежду, что их тройка АНКЛ как можно быстрее найдет Михая, а уж они, властьдержащие, призовут его к ответу.  
Наполеон покивал, выражая полную солидарность, а потом его, наконец-то, отпустили.  
Он вернулся домой, рассчитывая встретить там уже вернувшихся напарников, но тех пока не было. Не появились они и поздно вечером, и даже ночью. Рация подозрительно молчала. Наполеон связался с Уэверли, но тот приказал оставаться на месте.  
Наполеон места себе не находил, крутился словно зверь в клетке. Шаги он расслышал своим обострившимся слухом еще на лестничном пролете, а потому открыл дверь до того как в нее постучали.  
Это была чертовски грязная и уставшая Габи.  
-Все в порядке? – спросил, нахмурив лоб, Наполеон. – Почему вы не выходите на связь?  
Он пропустил ее внутрь и захлопнул дверь. Тревога немного отпускала его – судя по довольному виду Габи, ничего страшного не случилось.  
-Какая-то чертовщина, рация глохнет, от нее никакой пользы. Но зато мы нашли Михая, - сообщила Габи, подходя к шкафу и доставая оттуда новую смену одежды и оружие. – Его надо брать немедленно, пока он никуда не исчез.  
-А где он?  
-В одном домике в горах. Его пока сторожит Илья, - ответила Габи. – А меня отправил за тобой и подмогой, а еще за тем, чтобы я обо всем сообщила Уэверли и Михаицэ. Кажется, наше дело в Румынии скоро подойдет к концу.  
Наполеон забрал пистолет из рук Габи, передернул затвор, проверил патроны.  
-Ты остаешься тут и не вздумай соваться за нами, - предупредил он. - Мы сами со всем справимся. Где я могу найти Илью?

 

Наполеон спешил. Он мчался на мотоцикле по дороге во весь опор, когда на встречной полосе показалась здоровенная фура, а когда та поравнялась с Наполеоном, то неожиданно вырулила к нему в лоб, пытаясь сбить. Мотоцикл Соло, уходя от прямого столкновения, вильнул и съехал с дороги в кювет. Наполеон, проклиная полоумного водителя, принялся вытаскивать свой мотоцикл на дорогу.  
Чертов водитель-дальнобойщик даже не остановился, чтобы помочь, но зато возле Соло припарковалась черная автомашина и рука Наполеона непроизвольно потянулась к карману, в котором лежал пистолет.  
Окно машины опустилось, и с заднего сидения выглянула Снежанна.  
-Как некрасиво получилось! – воскликнула она.  
-Да уж, - Наполеон растянул губы в улыбке, не ослабляя, однако, бдительности.  
-Давайте я вас подвезу, - улыбнулась в ответ Снежанна.  
-Боюсь, нам не по пути… - слова застыли на устах Наполеона: его руку, сжимающую в кармане пистолет, профессионально заломил человек, поднявшийся с земли прямо за его спиной – наверняка, он заранее спрятался неподалеку.  
Это была отлично спланированная засада.  
-А я уверена, что по пути, господин шпион, - перестала улыбаться Снежанна, отчего сразу же подурнела.  
Два охранника связали руки Наполеону за спиной и затолкали в довольно свободный салон машины так грубо, что он чуть не проехался носом по начищенным до блеска кожаным сапожкам Снежанны.  
-Мы едем на представление, господин шпион. Я приготовила для вас место в первом ряду, чтобы вы все хорошо рассмотрели.  
-И давно вы меня раскусили? – спросил Наполеон, сдувая упавшую на глаза челку.  
-Не так давно, как хотелось бы. Но, слава богу, вы не успели натворить ничего непоправимого.  
-Куда мы? – покрутил головой Наполеон, охранники зажимали его с двух сторон, лишив всякой надежды выбраться наружу или взять в заложницы доамну Василиу.  
-Вы же хотите увидеть Его Величество?  
-Уж не к нему ли вы меня везете?  
-Угадали.  
У Наполеона оставалась надежда на то, что Илья, сидящий в засаде, сумеет ему помочь, ведь он наверняка увидит, как его привезут к дому, в котором скрывался Михай.  
За очередным поворотом Наполеона оглушили. Он пришел в себя в полутемном помещении, в котором мычали, кудахтали, хрюкали и блеяли. Его руки были все также связаны за спиной, и он выругался – нет бы нацепили наручники, из которых он мог бы выбраться, вывихнув себе палец, но вместо них его скрутили веревкой, да еще и леской в придачу.  
Наполеон повертел головой, надеясь обнаружить вилы или лопату с косой, уж они-то точно должны быть в любом крестьянском сарае. Но вместо так нужных орудий он наткнулся на ничего не выражающий взгляд охранника, который сидел в двух шагах от него, держа пистолет на изготовку. Наполеон не сомневался, что в случае любого его неосторожного движения, он откроет огонь. И если ему приказали его не убивать, то ранить его он вполне может.  
Неведение Наполеона относительно своего будущего продолжалось недолго, охранник что-то передал по (о чудо!) работающей рации и в сарай явились еще несколько человек, они рывком подняли американца и поволокли в дом. Издающая шумы рация его удивила больше всего, ведь у Ильи и Габи она вышла из строя.  
На этот вопрос ему ответила Снежанна, сидящая в кресле за столом вместе с Михаем, уловив то, как он смотрит на рацию.  
-У нас здесь заглушки, но сейчас мы отключили их.  
Михай с внимательным интересом рассматривал пленника, молчал и не вступал в разговор.  
-Что вам от меня нужно? – спросил Наполеон Снежанну.  
Та откинула голову назад, тряхнув волосами.  
-О, пытать вас не будут, если вы этого опасаетесь.  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась с громким стуком и в комнату втолкнули Илью. Он не упирался, видимо, был в курсе, что Наполеон в руках заговорщиков, поэтому выполнял все их распоряжения.  
Ему тоже связали руки и скрепили ноги веревкой так, что ходить он мог небольшими шажками.  
Наполеон тоже не собирался делать ничего из того, что могло бы навредить Илье. Он планировал тянуть время - Габи, наверняка уже связалась с Уэверли, а тот с Дрэгичем, и помощь скоро подоспеет. Главное, не терять надежду.  
-Хочешь посмотреть, как твоему напарнику вышибут мозги? – спросила Снежанна.  
-А потом настанет моя очередь? – вскинул бровь Наполеон.  
-Твоя очередь наступит еще не скоро. Ты мне слишком нравишься, шпион… Поэтому будешь жить до тех пор, пока не надоешь.  
При этих словах Илья дернулся и сразу же получил прикладом по затылку, Наполеон рванулся к нему, но его удержали за связанные за спиной руки и грубо опустили на колени.  
-На кого вы работаете? – подал голос Михай, он смотрел на Илью и обращался тоже к нему.  
Илья молчал, сдвинув брови к переносице. Охранник выстрелил ему в ногу, а потом снова поднял приклад, чтобы ударить, но тут заговорил Наполеон, отвлекая внимание на себя.  
-Вы же не думаете, что у вас действительно получится совершить переворот!  
Михай обратил внимание на Наполеона.  
-А кто нам помешает? – в голосе короля сквозило явное пренебрежение. - Парочка неудачников вроде вас?  
Неожиданно за дверью раздался вскрик, и выбитая с петель дверь грохнулась внутрь с большим шумом. Михай со Снежанной повскакивали со своих мест, стремительные тени в черном метнулись к охранникам, удерживающим агентов АНКЛ и обезвредили их. Наполеон ожидал увидеть Уэверли, услышать его приказ о том, чтобы их немедленно развязали, но в комнату вошел Михаицэ и Александру Дрэгич. Наполеон даже не поверил своим глазам: министр на спецзадании!  
Михай, с заломанными руками, Снежанна, пытавшаяся сбежать, а теперь лежащая навзничь на полу с простреленной головой, и надо всем этим невозмутимый министр иностранных дел. Подле него верный пес Михаицэ, который прошелся по АНКЛ-вцам быстрым взглядом и тотчас же отвернулся, словно их здесь и не было.  
Вслед за Дрэгичем в комнату ввалились палестинцы.  
Наполеон заподозрил неладное, притихший Илья тоже: в основном в заданиях «Секуритате» участвовали румынские мастера заплечных дел, а «гастролеры» из Палестины проводили грубые зачистки. Все то, что происходило сейчас, не напоминало обычную операцию…  
-Я знаю, что вы здесь из-за золота и драгоценностей, - начал без предисловий Александру Дрэгич подходя к Михаю.  
Тот гордо вскинул голову:  
-Я никогда не скажу вам, где они.  
-А если я предложу вам сделку?  
-Какую?  
-Это же очевидно. Камушки в обмен на вашу жизнь.  
-И где гарантия, что вы сдержите свое слово и позволите мне беспрепятственно покинуть страну?  
Наполеон слушал их и головоломка начинала складываться – Александру Дрэгич, узнав о богатстве, решил прикарманить его себе, а не отдавать партии. Именно поэтому он приехал в Крайову, хотя такой необходимости не было.  
Если они сейчас договорятся, то их с Ильей уберут, как ненужных свидетелей. Оставалась надежда на Уэверли, на то, что он тоже ввяжется в операцию по спасению своих агентов и поимке короля. Но отчего-то Уэверли медлил. Не хотелось даже думать о том, что он так и не придет, что полностью положится на румын. Не в его правилах было доверять безоглядно кому бы то ни было, но, тем не менее, их куратора до сих пор не было.  
Часы отсчитывали минуты, опальный король с Дрэгичем уже обговаривали детали выезда Михая из страны, а Уэверли все так и не появился.  
Словно во сне Наполеон видел, как палестинцы подхватили Снежанну за руки и за ноги и вынесли прочь, истекающего кровью Илью схватили за шкирку и потащили вслед за женщиной, на полу остался пузырящийся кровавый след. Самого Наполеона толкнули к двери.  
Труп Снежанны закинули в кузов автомобиля, он глухо ударился о днище, потом затолкали туда Илью, и самым последним Наполеона. К вискам обоих агентов приставили пистолеты.  
Задыхаясь в бессильной злобе, Наполеон незаметно отодвинулся от боковой стенки и начал крутить руками, надеясь высвободить их. Но он не успел.  
Когда их привезли к горной речке, он был все еще связан, поэтому не мог помочь ни себе, ни Илье.  
Большевик был плох – от кровопотери он почти потерял сознание, его голова болталась из стороны в сторону, когда его вытаскивали из кузова, последние силы он тратил на то, чтобы не стонать.  
Наполеон поймал его взгляд, увидел, как Илья беззвучно прошептал одними губами:  
-Прости.  
И Наполеон не выдержал - он обрушил на голову Уэверли все кары небесные, перечислял палестинцам, что с ними сделает, когда вырвется на свободу. Те лишь посмеивались и, вцепившись в его руки и ноги, занесли на хлипкий мостик. Наполеон сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но удар по виску лишил его сознания. Пулю на него пожалели.  
Наполеон не почувствовал, как его перекинули через перила, и как вода подхватила его безвольное тело, увлекая за собой.  
Следом за Наполеоном погрузился в бурные потоки Илья.

ЧАСТЬ 2.

Босые ступни щекотали быстрые потоки горной реки, в бок давило что-то влажное и твердое, но, слава богу, не острое, щека упиралась в гальку. Наполеон застонал и, не открывая глаз, попытался подняться, но руки, на которые он опирался, подогнулись и Наполеон снова повалился на землю. Камешки до крови расцарапали щеку. Наконец Соло разлепил глаза, боясь обнаружить подле себя труп Ильи, который вынесло вслед за ним на берег.  
Резко ударили солнечные лучи. Наполеон зажмурился, и на веках заплясали красные круги. Спустя минуту, он повторил попытку, на этот раз более удачную.  
Вокруг него простирался вековой лес. На передний план выступали ели. Сухие полуобсыпавшиеся нижние еловые лапы их были желтыми и окутаны редкой паутиной, а далее, набирая силу, устремлялись ввысь сильные и здоровые ветви. Где-то позади отвоевали себе место несколько берез с набухшими почками, готовыми вот-вот раскрыться. Было тепло, намного теплее, чем накануне…  
Это место казалось идеальным для того, чтобы спрятаться - Наполеон отлично помнил о том, что где-то здесь могли быть вооруженные недруги, которым может прийти в голову прочесать район, чтобы окончательно убедиться в том, что опасных свидетелей больше нет в живых.  
Наполеон сел, тряхнул головой. Затаив дыхание, обернулся. В глубине души теплилась надежда, что он увидит Илью – раненного, изуродованного, но только бы живого.  
К сожалению, чаяниям Наполеона не суждено было сбыться - он находился здесь совершенно один. Наполеон еще раз огляделся, прикидывая куда его вынесло течением. Пейзаж казался незнакомым. Наверное, его отнесло слишком далеко от того места, потому что деревеньки, возле которой в них стреляли, тоже не было видно. Что ж, надо вставать и направляться на поиски Большевика… А еще следует связаться с Уэверли и доложить о нападении. Пора выбираться из страны.  
Наполеон одернул мокрую куртку, посмотрел на ноги – левая ступня босая, на правой лишь дырявый носок, а обувь он где-то окончательно потерял. В носке по горам не особо-то походишь, но выбора у Наполеона не было. Он поплелся по направлению течения, выглядывая светлую макушку Ильи. Река была не слишком глубокой – над косами и перекатами вода казалась ровной и светлой, но обломки горных пород, торчащие над поверхностью, были раскиданы по всему руслу, и человек, которого бы вынесло сюда, мог запросто размозжить о них свою голову.  
Сколько вот так брел Наполеон, спотыкаясь, он бы затруднился ответить, его вело чистое упрямство: не уйдет он отсюда без Ильи, никогда не уйдет. Вдруг тому нужна помощь, вдруг он лежит сейчас где-нибудь без сознания, и если Наполеон его не спасет, то сгинет он в Румынии.  
Неожиданно до слуха Наполеона донеслось ржание лошади. Он встрепенулся. Навряд ли их преследовали верхом, скорее всего это были местные жители. А у тех не зазорно попросить помощи и узнать новости, может статься, они видели Илью. Однако, бдительность терять не стоило.  
Намереваясь подойти к всадникам незаметно, Наполеон нырнул под ветви ближайшей ели и чуть не заработал разрыв сердца – от него рванул в сторону не менее перепуганный, чем он сам, горный козел. Наполеон выругался сквозь плотно сжатые зубы. Откуда здесь взяться горным козлам? Ведь он в предгорной местности, а горные козлы паслись высоко в горах. Хотя хвойный лес был тоже на вершинах гор... Черт, каким образом он вдруг очутился так высоко? Не могло же его сюда течением отнести, ведь реки текут вниз, это даже детям известно.  
Решив разобраться со всем позже, Наполеон, пригибаясь, прошел пару метров и выглянул из укрытия. На поляне потряхивал головой гнедой оседланный конь и тыкал мордой в какую-то цветную груду тряпья. Людей поблизости не наблюдалось. Тогда Наполеон осмелел и выбрался из елей, когда же до коня оставалась не более полутора метров, Наполеон рассмотрел, что на земле лежит вовсе не тряпье, а человек в яркой одежде с длинными волнистыми волосами до плеч. Одежда особенно заинтересовала Наполеона: узкие кожаные штаны до колен, высокие кожаные сапоги. Куртка плотно облегала линию груди, доходя до талии. Рукава, прорезанные на плече и локтях, сквозь которые выглядывала нижняя сорочка и декоративная ткань отделки, образуя пышные буфы, были привязаны, а не пришиты. Плащ с меховой оторочкой, пристегнутый к куртке, закрывал рубашку, просматривающуюся между курткой и штанами, поэтому Наполеон не сразу заметил, что она вся красная от крови.  
Человек выглядел мертвым, но Наполеон на всякий случай проверил пульс. Незнакомец действительно отдал богу душу. Конь надрывно заржал, выражая свою тоску по хозяину.  
Мурашки пробежали у Наполеона по спине, он опасливо огляделся.  
Кроме покрытых густым лесом высоких гор тут больше ничего не было. Что же здесь такое произошло? Случайно Наполеон заметил под спиной у покойника кожаный мешочек. Он наклонился и взял его в руку, потряс, внутри что-то зазвенело. Наполеон, не долго думая, открыл мешок и высыпал на ладонь монеты. Те ярко заблестели под лучами полуденного солнца. Соло сходу определил, что монеты сделаны из чистого серебра, и выглядели новенькими хоть и напоминали старинные. На них был изображен человек в полный рост, с короной на голове, в правой руке он держал крест, а в левой – глобус. На обратной стороне был выгравирован бюст Иисуса Христа – уж его-то Наполеон узнал. А вот что это за король – даже предположений не было.  
Странно, что у покойника не забрали деньги. Хотя, возможно, человеку удалось оторваться от преследования и только потом упасть замертво от потери крови.  
Наполеон принялся обшаривать его одежду в надежде найти хоть какую-нибудь более понятную подсказку. Откуда-то вывалилась еще одна монета, на этот раз золотая. Наполеон внимательно рассмотрел ее и, не сдержавшись, присвистнул: венецианский дукат пятнадцатого века! В пору своей незаконной деятельности Наполеон столкнулся с подобным раритетом и очень даже выгодно толкнул его одному перуанскому миллионеру, который интересовался историей Европы.  
Судя по одежде и деньгам, парень возомнил себя старинным вельможей. Венецианским к тому же.  
Наполеон голову мог дать на отсечение, что он не в Венеции, а в Румынии, не смотря на то, что каким-то чудом оказался на вершине гор. Что забыл в Карпатах любитель средневековой Италии? Странно, что его не сочли умалишенным и не закрыли в соответствующем учреждении.  
Как бы некрасиво это не выглядело, Наполеон «одолжил» обувь у покойника.  
-Тебе они больше ни к чему, приятель, - пробормотал американец, стаскивая добротно сшитый сапог у поклонника венецианской старины.  
Тут из-за голенища выпало письмо. Покрутив его в руках, Наполеон вскрыл печать и принялся читать. Не смотря на то, что письмо было написано с вензелями и загогулинами на латыни, Соло прекрасно понимал суть.  
Кто-то обещал некоему воеводе Владу помощь и выражал надежду, что воеводу поддержат саксы и венгры, и поход состоится. Наполеон решил, что этот документ, если получится, можно выдать за настоящий и толкнуть подороже на черном рынке. Подстарить его, конечно, перед этим, а то выглядит так, словно написан совсем недавно.  
Сапоги пришлись Наполеону впору, хоть и выглядели комично с его брюками и черной курткой, но американца это нисколечко не смутило. Еще Наполеону приглянулся золотой крест на цепочке, за такую подделку можно было тоже получить неплохие деньги. Он надел его себе на шею, чтобы не потерять.  
Решив, что не стоит оставлять и животину одну в горах, Наполеон прихватил коня с собой. К тому же устал он изрядно и не ясно было сколько еще километров придется пройти, прежде чем он найдет Илью, и в каком состоянии тот будет. Такого детину на себе Наполеон точно не утащит. Да и вообще, как только он встретит людей, то сообщит им о покойнике и вернет лошадь при первом же удобном случае - успокоил себя Соло.  
Взяв под уздцы коня, Наполеон запрыгнул в седло и направился дальше по течению.  
Даже спустя час он так и не встретил ни одного селения, ни одного человека, но самое отвратительное - Илью он тоже не нашел. В то, что русский утонул, Наполеон верить не хотел.  
Когда солнце уже клонилось к закату, озаряя ярко-багровым светом остроконечные вершины гор и кроны буковых деревьев, пришедших на смену хвойным, в животе Наполеона заурчало, и он понял, как сильно проголодался. И да, неплохо было бы найти себе ночлег. Наполеон привстал в стременах, приложил руку козырьком к глазам и окинул взором местность. Ему показалось, что он рассмотрел вдалеке колодец.  
Обрадованный Наполеон поскакал туда, мечтая о том, что в месте, где есть колодец, обязательно неподалеку будут жить люди, а, значит, у них есть пища и кров. Колодец оказался небольшим, возле него стоял золотой кубок. Наполеон сперва не поверил собственным глазам, а потом задался вопросом, что за идиот оставил здесь столь ценное сокровище. И странно, что его никто еще не спер.  
Наполеон набрал воды и напился, потом похлопал коня по мускулистой шее:  
-Сейчас найдем, где переночевать. Ох, ну и воняет же здесь чем-то…  
Наполеон сморщил нос и направился по еле заметной тропинке вперед.  
Вскоре он разглядел крыши, из которых валил легкий дымок, а заодно обратил внимание на высокие колья, вбитые в землю неподалеку. Их было с десяток. Над этими кольями кружились стаи воронья; птицы то пикировали с громким карканьем, то снова взмывали вверх. На кольях что-то висело. Наполеон решил, что там специально приготовленная для них еда.  
«Если крестьяне таким образом подкармливают птиц, значит, они не откажут и мне», - решил Наполеон и ускорился.  
Когда колья можно было уже хорошо рассмотреть, Наполеона чуть не вывернуло наизнанку: на них висели обнаженные люди. Причем не просто висели, а были проткнуты, острое древко входило в их промежность и выходило у кого изо рта, у кого из шеи, у кого из спины. Несчастные были уже мертвы, причем давно - половина плоти была съедена животными и склевана птицами. В животах некоторых трупов птицы свили гнезда. Помимо мужчин и женщин тут висели и дети, некоторые из них были прибиты прямо к материнской груди.  
Наполеона замутило еще сильнее. Он поспешил уехать прочь от этого места. Если бедолаг никто не снял до сих пор, то непонятно еще, что за изверги проживают здесь и что могут сделать с ним.  
В этот момент из деревни показался человек в белой рубахе, штанах, кожаной жилетке и шапке из овчины, в руках он держал самодельный кол. Он направлялся к Наполеону, и тот, не дожидаясь, когда воинственный крестьянин поравняется с ним, дал деру.  
Заночевал Наполеон под открытым небом, недалеко от бурлящей горной речки, под ветвями деревьев, которые скрывали его от любопытных взглядов тех, кто вздумал бы прийти в это место. Сон долгое время не шел к нему, Наполеон анализировал все, что увидел и это его отнюдь не радовало.  
Сначала какой-то мертвец в старинной одежде, породистый конь, золотые и серебряные деньги, водившиеся в обиходе в средние века, потом драгоценный кубок у колодца и самое страшное – казненные варварским способом люди и этот местный безумец с копьем. Не с ружьем, а именно с копьем. У Наполеона возникло чувство, что он попал во временную дыру и сейчас находится где-то в другой реальности. И уж Илью-то ему в этой реальности точно не найти.  
Наконец сон сморил его, и Наполеон погрузился в сон.  
Проснулся от того, что конь тыкался ему в голову своим носом, обдавая горячим дыханием. Наполеон подскочил на ноги и осмотрелся - в брод направлялись какие-то люди верхом. Эти тоже были похожи на любителей старины, Соло везло на них в последнее время. Пятеро мужчин в черных куртках. Кони под ними были ладными, быстрыми. Вид у чужаков надменный, словно у наследных принцев. У них были жесткие луки с ручкой из трех частей и мечи.  
Всадники ехали о чем-то переговариваясь и смеясь. Когда последний из них выбрался из воды на берег, все спешились. Кто-то принялся чистить оружие, другие просто растянулись на траве, закинув руки за голову. Самый высокий, блондин, Наполеон видел его лишь со спины, подошел к речке и начал раздеваться.  
Наполеон отметил, как перекатываются у него мышцы на спине и руках. Блондин отбросил в сторону рубашку, вслед за ней полетели сапоги и штаны. Мужчина ступил в холодную горную реку и ушел с головой под воду. Через несколько секунд его макушка показалась снова, и один из спутников ему что-то крикнул, явно, веселое или пошлое, судя по тому, как заржали остальные.  
Блондин ответил не менее скабрезно – хохот усилился.  
Вскоре он выбрался на берег и, отфыркиваясь, принялся натягивать одежду прямо на мокрое тело. Что-то в его движениях показалось знакомым. Илья точно также откидывал голову, когда… Что? Илья?!  
Наполеон неловко переступил, и под ним хрустнула ветка. Блондин и все остальные резко повернули головы в его направлении и схватились за оружие.  
-Кто там? – окрикнул один из них с угрозой в голосе.  
Наполеон судорожно сглотнул, потому что блондином оказался Илья собственной персоной. Без единой царапинки, живой и здоровый.  
Прятаться Наполеон не собирался, наоборот, он желал выяснить, что тут происходит, и почему Илья присоединился к каким-то вооруженным людям, которые рассекают по горам верхом. А сам держится в седле так, словно вырос в нем. Что-то здесь не чисто...  
Наполеон поднял руки и вышел из-за деревьев, следом за ним высунул морду конь.  
-Ты кто? – спросил Илья, он стоял ближе всего к Наполеону.  
Если Большевик сделал вид, что не узнал его, значит, он не хочет показать, что они знакомы. И, возможно, на это есть причины. Хотя взгляд Ильи не давал Наполеону покоя. Холодный, чужой взгляд… Русский хоть и не был ярым сторонником обнимашек, но в последнее время между ними установились более, чем теплые отношения. Да и волосы у этого Ильи стали заметно длиннее. За сутки отрасти они бы не успели. И шрамы… Слишком много новых, но уже полностью заживших шрамов на лице… Значит, перед Наполеоном двойник Ильи?  
-А вы кто? – ответил вопросом на вопрос.  
Один из людей хмыкнул:  
-Не тебе учинять нам допрос, собака!  
Наполеон хотел было ответить на «собаку» позабористее, но тут Илья спросил какую-то тарабарщину:  
-Сен де кимзин?  
-Что? Я не понимаю, о чем ты говоришь.  
-Ты не турок ? – перешел на понятный язык Илья.  
-А я по-твоему похож на турка? У тебя после перестрелки совсем крыша поехала! – возмутился Наполеон.  
-Перестрелки? – переглянулись всадники.  
Один из них, самый старший, выступил вперед:  
-Да шпион он турецкий, голову даю на отсечение! Отобрать у него коня, а его самого на кол посадить!  
При этих словах у Наполеона нервно дернулся глаз – судя по кольям, которые он видел вчера, этот румын не шутит. Они запросто проткнут его, и Илья не поможет. Да и Илья ли это вообще?! Кажется, все-таки нет.  
-Если это шпион, мы должны доставить его к воеводе, а он сам решит, что с ним делать, - веско произнес не-Илья.  
-Правильно, доставим. Уж воевода-то заставит его разговориться! – поддержали товарищи.  
«Воевода», - промелькнуло в голове у Наполеона. У него было с собой письмо, которое вез любитель старины некоему воеводе Владу.  
Трое уже начали приближаться к Наполеону, чтобы заломить ему руки, и тут он воскликнул, идя ва-банк:  
-Стойте! Я везу важное письмо воеводе Владу!  
Румыны остановились.  
-Воеводе? Письмо? – прищурился не-Илья.  
-Да, - Наполеон потряс свертком и снова спрятал его в карман куртки.  
-От кого? От турецкого паши?  
«Бог мой, - мысленно взвыл Наполеон, - турецкий паша! Что здесь творится?» Наполеон припомнил, что монеты у покойника были венецианскими.  
-Нет, из Венеции. У меня важные новости.  
-Так ты венецианский легат, которого ждет воевода? – нахмурился не-Илья.  
-Именно, - подбоченился Наполеон, выставив ногу вперед, как, по его мнению, должны были вести себя знатные вельможи средневековья.  
-Смешная у вас мода, - хмыкнул один из румын, заходя за спину Наполеону.  
Наполеон невольно оглядел себя – помятый, в брюках и куртке двадцатого века (в том, что он угодил в какое-то другое время, американский агент больше не сомневался), длинных старинных сапогах, да и не брился сутки.  
-Обычная мода, - отозвался Наполеон. – Дорожная. В Венеции все так ходят.  
-А грязный чего такой?  
-На меня напали.  
-Кто?  
Наполеон призадумался – с кем воевали румыны предположительно в пятнадцатом веке? В истории он был не силен, но судя по тому, с какой неприязнью выспрашивали всадники, не турецкий ли он шпион, ответил:  
-Турки.  
-Турки в горах? – засуетились румыны. – Здесь?  
-Поганые нарушают все договоры! Они не могут переходить Дунай!  
-Мало того, что они в Придунае хозяйничают без спроса, так и досюда добрались!  
Наполеон прикусил язык – кажется, он ляпнул лишнего. Но вроде бы все обошлось, ему поверили. Не-Илья отдал распоряжение:  
-Гунари, Дору, прочесать местность. Остальные за мной, проводим господина к воеводе.  
Двое всадников лихо запрыгнули на коней и умчались прочь. Наполеон, у которого все тело ломило от вчерашней езды, еле вскарабкался на своего коня, чем вызвал смешки румын.  
-Неужели в Венеции нет хороших наездников? – осклабился один из них.  
Не-Илья цыкнул, успокаивая, и махнул рукой, призывая следовать за собой.  
Дорога показалась Наполеону пыткой, но он мужественно вынес ее. Вскоре они уже подъезжали к городу, располагавшемуся у подножия гор. Всадники, сопровождавшие Наполеона, называли его Тырговиште.  
Наполеон крутил головой на сто восемьдесят градусов. Даже здесь перед кирпичной оградой, окружавшей город, были установлены колья с трупами, некоторые еще шевелились и Наполеон отметил, что парочка полуживых людей провожают их взглядами, полными боли и ненависти одновременно.  
-За что их? – задал вопрос Наполеон не-Илье.  
Тот, слегка обернувшись, ответил с презрением в голосе:  
-Воры и продажные бояре, пытавшиеся сговориться с турками за спиной воеводы.  
-Они все румыны?  
Не-Илья коротко ответил, слегка повернуввшись в его сторону:  
-Да.  
Наполеон поспешил сменить тему:  
-А куда мы сейчас? – он был бы не прочь отдохнуть.  
Не-Илья уже не смотрел на «венецианца», он, гордо вскинув голову, ехал, устремив свой взор вперед. Наполеон видел его широкую спину, крепкую шею, выгоревшие на солнце волосы… Так и хотелось протянуть руку и провести по ним, но Наполеон к числу самоубийц не относился, а потому покрепче сжал поводья своего коня. С не-Ильей шутки плохи, он был еще большей букой, чем русский в начале их знакомства.  
-К воеводе, - все же соизволил ответить не-Илья.  
По тесным улочкам, пугая прохожих, которые при виде всадников жались к стенам, они добрались до внушительных размеров башни - резиденции князя Древней Румынии. Рядом стояла небольшая православная церковь с мощными стенами, и румыны перекрестились.  
Затем всадники спешились и вошли внутрь башни. Они не дали Наполеону привести себя в порядок и сразу же провели его в тронный зал.  
Первое, что бросилось в глаза Наполеону – знамя из белого шелка с гербом, висевшее позади господарского трона, пока никем не занятого. Несмотря на отсутствие воеводы, в зале уже собралось много народа: приближенные бояре, знатные вельможи и прочий люд. Все они смотрели на гостя, как на диковинку. Наполеон понимал, что выглядит жутко, но не до такой же степени. Хотя чем еще прикажете развлекаться средневековым людишкам, не все же на кол неугодных сажать...  
Тут всеобщее внимание отвлек шум приближающихся шагов. Все вытянулись по струнке, не-Илья аж весь подобрался и склонил голову еще до того как в зале появился тот, кого ожидали.  
-Великий воевода Румынии и владыка амлаского Фэгэраша – Влад Дракула, сын Влада Дракул! - объявили громогласно.  
А Наполеон чуть не присвистнул: книгу Брэма Стокера «Дракула» он читал, и впечатления от описанного там персонажа остались у него не самые приятные. Он беспокойно огляделся по сторонам, ища пути отступления. «Черт, куда меня занесло?!» И приготовился к самому худшему.  
Вопреки опасениям Наполеона, великий вампир всех времен не влетел в зал в виде летучей мыши и не обратился в человека, ударившись о земь. Ничего такого не случилось, он просто вошел в зал, как простой смертный.  
Не слишком высокого роста, Влад Дракула был мощным и сильным. Широко распахнутые зеленые глаза с длинными ресницами смотрели свирепо, а черные густые брови лишь усиливали эффект. Вздувшиеся на висках вены готовы были разорваться, так, по крайней мере, показалось Наполеону. У воеводы были чисто выбритый подбородок и щеки, и большие широкие усы, орлиный нос с трепещущими то ли от кровожадности, то ли по другой какой причине ноздрями, волнистые черные волосы, доходившие до плеч.  
Влад носил турецкий бархатный кафтан, подбитый соболем, с драгоценными пуговицами, золотую корону в оправе из благородных камней.  
Ничего адского в нем Наполеон не углядел. И все же не стоило забывать, что прозвище у Влада было «Колосажатель», и получил он его, скорее всего, по справедливости – Наполеон лично видел колья с жертвами. Наполеон не исключал, что Дракула мог даже «баловаться» употреблением человеческой крови - губы у него были дьявольски красными.  
Все склонили головы в низком поклоне, Наполеон последовал их примеру. Влад оглядел с ног до головы Наполеона и позволил объяснить в чем дело. Начал не-Илья:  
-Это венецианский легат, которого ты ждешь, воевода. У него для тебя важное сообщение, - заметив недоуменный взгляд на внешний вид дипломата, не-Илья добавил. – На него напали турки в горах.  
-Турки? – нахмурился Влад Дракула.  
Наполеон выступил вперед, подавая письмо со взломанной печатью. Влад удивленно вскинул брови.  
-Турки, воевода, - подтвердил Наполеон, решив в очередной раз все свалить на несуществующих бандитов.  
Влад быстро пробежал глазами по строчкам, а потом поинтересовался:  
-Содержание письма им тоже известно?  
-Нет, воевода. Тот, который успел его прочитать, теперь уже ничего не скажет, я убил его, - принялся выдумывать на ходу Наполеон, замечая с каким удивленным одобрением смотрит на него не-Илья. Его взгляд польстил американцу. – Но другим удалось скрыться с моими вещами. Однако, смею заверить, они не держали письмо в руках и ничего не знают.  
-Что ж, вести хорошие. Я хочу, чтобы вы задержались в Румынии, сеньор легат, - обратился Влад Дракула к Наполеону. А потом к не-Илье, словно Наполеон уже дал свое согласие. - Илиеш, проследи, чтобы у нашего гостя было все необходимое.  
Наполеон понял, что смерть в ближайшем будущем ему не грозит, поэтому слегка расслабился.  
Илиеш дернул его за куртку, показывая, что пора уходить.  
Они спустились по лестнице. В коридоре, утопленном в земле, горели факелы, и у Наполеона снова зародились опасения насчет своей безопасности.  
-Куда ты меня ведешь?  
-Все в порядке, воевода в тебе заинтересован. Поэтому ни убивать ни пытать не будет, - усмехнулся Илиеш.  
Жить в башне у Наполеона желания не было никакого, но с господарем Валахии спорить было опасно, поэтому Наполеон подчинился. К тому же странный Илиеш до ужаса походил на Илью. На мгновение снова закралась мысль, что это Илья, просто по каким-то причинам вынужденный скрываться даже от Наполеона. Но когда в таком случае он успел «сдружиться» с Владом Дракулой?  
И все же американец решил проверить свою версию.  
-Илья… - позвал он вкрадчиво.  
Илиеш остановился как вкопанный.  
-Как ты меня назвал? – обернулся он.  
-Илья, а что? Знакомое имя?  
В глазах Илиеша мелькнуло замешательство. Он провел рукой по лбу, взлохматил свои волосы, а потом отрицательно покачал головой:  
-Нет. И не зови меня так больше.  
-Хорошо, как скажешь.  
Интересная реакция… У Наполеона возникло стойкое чувство, что Илиеш – это все же Илья, слишком необычно отреагировал он на имя. Да и похожи, как две капли воды.  
Надо бы сблизиться с ним и разузнать: вредничает русский или действительно память отшибло. Судя по тому, как он ударился головой, когда полетел в реку в двадцатом веке, такой вариант не стоило списывать со счетов.  
Илиеш встал перед деревянной дверью.  
-Это твое жилье. Вечером воевода ждет тебя на трапезу.  
Наполеон кивнул и толкнул дверь. Комната была небольшой, тоже находилась под землей, а под потолком, словно бойницы, располагались крошечные окна, не дававшие достаточно света. Илиеш оставил факел, который и светил и обогревал одновременно, делая промозглые древние камни более жилыми.  
Некоторое время спустя к Наполеону постучал слуга и сказал, что он в полном распоряжении «сеньора венецианского легата».  
В первую очередь Наполеон попросил устроить ему ванную, вымыться хотелось до чертиков. И переодеться в чистую одежду тоже.

 

Целую вечность Наполеон прихорашивался – брился средневековыми инструментами, вымывал забившуюся под ногти грязь. А потом облачился в присланную Владом Дракулой одежду западного типа – плотно облегающий костюм, короткую тунику и короткое же пальто, застегивающееся на плече, а еще берет. Наполеон где-то слышал, что в средневековье береты были последним писком моды. Костюм оказался на удивление удобным. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ходил в нем всегда.  
До трапезы оставалось еще много времени, и Наполеон решил прогуляться по башне и, если получится, разведать окрестности. На случай побега отсюда. С воеводой-Дракулой оставаться под одной крышей не хотелось, но пока приходилось...  
Наверняка, сегодня же Влад захочет узнать подробности, которые он "привез из Венеции". Наполеон бы и сам не отказался узнать о том, что здесь вообще творится, кто против кого выступает.  
Пока он знал точно лишь одно - румыны не на жизнь, а на смерть схватились с турками-османами. И им помогает Венеция.  
Похоже, что османы настолько затерроризировали христианские страны, что православные и католики решили объединить усилия и пойти против мусульман. Но вот хоть убей, Наполеон не помнил, чем закончился поход Влада Дракулы, и состоялся ли он вообще.  
Наполеон вышел из своей комнаты и направился по коридорам, встреченные на пути слуги освобождали проход и низко кланялись.  
Признаться по-честному, Наполеон надеялся встретить Илиеша. Его тянуло к нему. Вместо Илиеша на дороге американцу предстало нечто, что он сперва принял за исполинский красный столб, но столб этот энергично передвигался. Когда расстояние между ними сократилось достаточно, Наполеон признал свою ошибку – это был человек в красной мантии, красных перчатках и красной шапочке. Поравнявшись, Наполеон на всякий случай поклонился – если он правильно понял, перед ним остановился папский посол из Рима, и как у соотечественника-итальянца Наполеон собирался разузнать у него информацию. Пусть пока Италия состоит из нескольких разрозненных государств, но добрососедские отношения между ними никто не отменял, по крайней мере Наполеону хотелось в это верить.  
Папский посол милостиво протянул руку, украшенную перстнями для поцелуя. Наполеон приник губами, отмечая, что в кольце у римлянина настоящий огромный рубин. Вещь дорогая, старинной огранки, на черном рынке ее цена составит… Наполеон одернул себя: он застрял здесь и не знает, как выбраться, поэтому о кольце пока лучше не думать, наверняка папский посол устроит скандал, если лишится драгоценности. И не стоит забывать, что с ворами тут поступают не по-христиански - во дворе Влада Дракулы стояло еще много свободных кольев.  
Вот, когда он будет точно знать, как покинуть варварский край, тогда обязательно наведается к папскому послу на прощание.  
-Так это о вас говорят все вокруг? - слегка улыбнувшись, спросил папский посол.  
Наполеон ответил:  
-Вероятно, если учесть мое появление.  
-Я слышал, что на вас напали османы?  
-Увы. Парочку, правда, мне удалось убить, но остальные сбежали, украв все мои вещи. Уверен, что они надеялись найти там много важного…  
-Как хорошо, что послание дожа Паскуале Малипьеро дошло до воеводы.  
Наполеон не удержался от вопроса:  
-Кого, кого?  
Посол с удивлением воззрился на Наполеона:  
-Вашего правителя, дожа Паскуале Малипьеро, - повторил он.  
Наполеон очаровательно улыбнулся:  
-Извините, не расслышал сначала. Хвала господу нашему.  
Папский посол с Наполеоном, не сговариваясь, неспешно начали движение по коридору, через некоторое время они вышли из башни и теперь прогуливались во дворе, ведя беседу.  
Надеясь на ответную откровенность, посол позволил себе выдать некоторые секреты "венецианцу":  
-Ходят упорные слухи, что Румыния готовится к войне с Османской империей. Воевода уже несколько лет не платит дань и не пускает османов через горы грабить Трансильванию. Видимо, призыв против неверных, брошенный папой Пием II, сподвиг его на это.  
-А планы Рима могут измениться? – осторожно осведомился Наполеон.  
-Папа Пий II выступает в поддержку христианства. Если османы одолеют Румынию, то уничтожат другие христианские страны – Венгрию, Сербию, Австрию и другие христианские страны… Влад рассчитывает на помощь католического мира. Но боюсь, что даже если мы объединимся со всеми православными, силы, по-прежнему, будут неравны.  
«А если помощь не придет, то не лучше ли оставить все как есть и не дразнить лишний раз османов», - эти слова папский посол не высказал, но они явно читались между слов.  
-Действительно ли Венеция обещает помощь воеводе? - поинтересовался папский посол.  
-Да.  
-Но на каких условиях?  
Наполеон задумался о том, стоит ли говорить папскому послу о том, что Паскуале Малипьеро поддержит Влада Дракулу, если только его поддержат саксы.  
Ведь если римский папа решит, что предприятие сомнительно и христианские правители не смогли договориться, то поход скорее всего не состоится, а Влад Дракула останется один перед реальной угрозой. Воевода уж слишком доверился словам римского папы, которые тот бросил пару лет назад. Если бы Влад Дракула был более дипломатичным, то не загнал бы себя сейчас в угол.  
По большому счету Наполеону было плевать на местные разборки, но начало войны стоило отсрочить. Кто знает, на сколько он застрял в Румынии!  
Вдруг обрадованные раздором в христианских рядах османы начнут карательный поход против Румынии незамедлительно? Не хотелось бы, чтобы шальная сабля снесла его голову с плеч...  
Видя колебания «легата», папский посол хотел было спросить что-то еще, но тут к башне подъехал отряд во главе с Илиешем. Наполеон невольно проводил его взглядом, что не ускользнуло от внимания папского посла.  
-Колоритная фигура, - произнес он.  
Наполеон вскинул бровь.  
-?!  
Папский посол снова улыбнулся так, как умел только он один: «по-змеиному», улыбка не касалась его глаз.  
-Этот человек из приближенных воеводы Влада. Возможно, именно его Дракула сделает начальником своей гвардии. У личной охраны большие полномочия и длинные руки, поэтому будьте осторожны с людьми в черных куртках, а особенно с ним, - папский посол кивнул в сторону Илиеша. - Это Румыния, тут очень легко расстаться со своей головой. Не пощадят даже легата с добрыми вестями.  
-А что за человек Илиеш? Почему воевода к нему настолько благоволит?  
Последнее обстоятельство Наполеону не понравилось, уж не интимные ли у них там отношения? Это было бы несправедливо – искусству любви Илью обучил Наполеон, а плоды пожинает румынский «вампир».  
-Он появился при дворе два года назад, откуда взялся – никто толком не знает, одни говорят, что серб, другие - русский. Утверждают, будто он спас жизнь воеводе и тот приблизил его к себе. Участвовал в нескольких битвах, и благодаря ему воевода одержал победы. Илиеш очень умен, я бы сказал дьявольски умен. И предан своему хозяину - Владу Дракуле.  
Наполеон нахмурился: Илиеш здесь уже два года. Тут было над чем задуматься. Но верить в то, что Илиеш и Илья разные люди не хотелось... Однако, если все же предположить такую возможность, то где тогда Большевик? Где его черти носят?  
Наполеон нахмурился, непроизвольно скребя свой подбородок пальцами.  
-С вами все в порядке? – словно издалека донесся до него голос римского посла.  
Наполеон тряхнул головой:  
-Да. Отлично. Просто странно, что воевода приблизил к себе иностранца.  
-Кто поймет этих румын!

 

Слуга провел Наполеона в обеденный зал, там уже было многолюдно. Большинство сидели за двумя длинными столами, поставленными параллельно друг другу. В торце зала располагался помост для стола воеводы и отдельных гостей. Наполеона провели прямо туда и усадили недалеко от папского посла.  
Папский посол зорко следил за происходящим вокруг, но продолжить разговор, начатый несколько часов назад, не спешил – слуги Влада Дракулы были повсюду. Они сновали между местных бояр, пышно и богато разодетых в византийское платье или ряженных в венгерские или центральновосточные наряды.  
Наполеон покрутил головой - на его непосвященный взгляд, тут были не только румыны, е еще много иностранцев в таких же западных костюмах, как и он сам.  
-Сегодня все важные дела решаются в Тырговиште, - просветил папский посол, слегка склоняясь к Наполеону и понижая голос. – Поэтому пусть вас не удивляет, что за столами так много людей из разных стран.  
Наполеон разглядел парочку мужчин, одетых бедно по сравнению с другими – в вышитые рубашки, штаны с широкими кожаными поясами, расшитыми узорами жилетах, и мягких кожаных туфлях.  
-А это кто такие?  
-Купцы. Одни из самых удачливых и богатых. Обычно они сговариваются с османами за спиной своего правителя.  
На фоне разношерстных гостей резко выделялся Илиеш в черной куртке, он сидел подле воеводы, ел мало и следил исподлобья за присутствующими.  
Больше никого из гвардейцев за господарским столом не было, похоже, что Влад оказал внимание только Илиешу.  
-Он всегда трапезничает с воеводой? – спросил Наполеон.  
Возле Влада Дракулы охраны не наблюдалось. Не слишком ли правитель беспечен, если почти все только и думают, как бы его убить или предать?  
-В основном да. Но не смотрите, что Илиеш один, в случае опасности он разорвет голыми руками того, кто посмеет угрожать воеводе. Претендентов на престол много, поскольку здесь может наследовать всякий сын бывшего воеводы, даже незаконнорожденный. Любой из бояр или послов хотел бы переманить на свою сторону Илиеша, которому доверяет Влад Дракула, но, насколько мне известно, парочка особо настырных слуг исчезла без следа, а их хозяев из местных, которым они служили, постигла печальная участь. С тех пор на преданного Илиеша многие точат зуб.  
-Почему вы со мной так откровенны?  
-Ничего крамольного я вам не сказал. Об этом знают все и вы бы тоже узнали со временем, просто я решил слегка ускорить этот процесс, - папский посол недолго помолчал, словно взвешивая, стоит ли продолжать, а потом решился, предварительно отметив, что слуги в этот момент находились в другой стороне зала. - У Влада Дракулы на вас планы, он собирается поручить вам что-то важное.  
-И вы хотите, чтобы я вам обо всем рассказал, как только мне самому станет известно, - догадался Наполеон.  
-У Венеции и Рима общие интересы. Мы защищаем католическую веру, и поэтому должны поддерживать друг друга. Вы согласны со мной?  
Наполеон кивнул, выражая солидарность католическому делу, но в душе надеясь на отсрочку войны.  
Время ему было необходимо, чтобы во всем разобраться. Ведь если Илиеш это его несносный Большевик с отшибленной памятью, то белобрысого надо спасать, пока он не свернул свою буйную голову, сражаясь за румынскую независимость. Или пока сами румыны не лишили его жизни за верность воеводе.  
Посвящать в свои планы римского посла Наполеон не планировал, впрочем, ссориться с единственным союзником здесь тоже не собирался. А потому решил больше помалкивать, чтобы не обронить какую-нибудь глупость по незнанию.  
В этот момент заиграли что-то веселое цыгане-скрипачи, развлекая собравшихся, они подходили то к одному, то к другому.  
Наполеон принялся за еду, обнаружив, что адски голоден. Столы ломились от яств, гости осушали кубок за кубком, слуги еле успевали подливать вино. Наполеон выпил уже изрядно и решил притормозить, чтобы не потерять контроль.  
Папский посол тоже не остался равнодушным к местному вину. Единственный кто не пил совсем – Илиеш. Он был хмур и сосредоточен, как всегда. Пару раз гвардеец бросал свой взгляд на Наполеона, последнему так и хотелось растянуть свои губы в улыбке, но смурной Илиеш не располагал к подобной вольности.  
Изредка Влад Дракула тоже поглядывал на «венецианца», что-то шептал на ухо Илиешу, тот кивал, а Наполеон ревновал. Ревновал, потому что не знал наверняка, почему Влад Дракула проявляет к Илиешу, непонятно откуда взявшемуся русскому, такое благорасположение и доверие. Какие у него планы на гвардейца?  
Образ румынского воеводы в двадцатом веке настолько оброс легендами, причем не самыми хорошими, что никаких положительных эмоций у Наполеона не вызывал. Он, конечно, понимал, что навряд ли Дракула вампир, но в том, что он жесток – сомнений не возникало. И если он сейчас благоволит к Илиешу, то потом запросто может посадить его на кол. Милость правителей – вещь непостоянная.  
В конце трапезы Влад Дракула поинтересовался у Наполеона, понравилось ли ему застолье. Тот ответил, что его все устроило и даже более чем.  
-Я бы хотел переговорить с вами, сеньор легат, - воевода пристально посмотрел в глаза Наполеону.  
Тот почувствовал, как напрягся папский посол – вот то, ради чего господарь Румынии оставил его в Тырговиште. Та самая просьба-приказ, отказаться от которой он никогда не посмеет, если жизнь дорога - за его спиной незримо стояли стражники Влада Дракулы, которые ни за что не позволят ему покинуть страну по личной инициативе. Да и как утащить с собой Илью, считающего себя Илиешем, против его воли, если на хвост сядут преследователи?  
Наполеон поклонился, привставая со своего места.  
Разговор состоялся не в зале у всех на виду, а в небольшой комнате, в присутствии Илиеша, который следовал за воеводой на почтительном расстоянии. Гвардеец был собран и Наполеон чувствовал, что тот, не колеблясь, перережет ему глотку, вздумай он напасть на Влада Дракулу.  
Воевода выразил признательность за помощь дожу Паскуале Малипьеро, а также надежду, что их сотрудничество с Венецией продлится до полной победы над общим врагом. Наполеон внимательно слушал, слегка склонив голову набок, решая стоит ли спросить о саксах, ведь если те откажутся от войны, то ни о какой помощи со стороны Венеции речи быть не может. Наконец он решился, поскольку легат, который бы не проявил интереса к данному вопросу, мог вызвать подозрения:  
-Его превосходительство Паскуале Малипьеро хотел бы знать, поддерживают ли вас саксы?  
-Конечно, - заверил воевода, но Наполеону показалось, что он врет.  
Врет очень умело, но вот слегка дернувшаяся щека его выдала.  
Однако, Наполеон решил не заострять внимание на этом: какое ему дело до политических игр средневековых тиранов! Ему бы ноги отсюда унести как можно быстрее, вместе с Ильей-Илиешем, разумеется. А до этого сделать все возможное, чтобы поход не состоялся, иначе чертов Большевик последует за воеводой на войну.  
-Когда я увижу его, то непременно передам ваши слова, воевода! – поклонился Наполеон.  
-Вы его обязательно увидите, но чуть позже. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы задержались здесь.  
-Я пленник? – напрямую спросил Наполеон.  
-Нет, конечно же, нет. Вы мой гость, сеньор Соло. И чтобы вам не было скучно в Тырговиште, я предлагаю аам немного развеяться.  
-Развеяться?  
-Да. Конная прогулка вам не помешает.  
Конная?! При одной мысли, что снова придется оседлать животное, у Наполеона разболелась голова.  
-Но куда? – выдохнул он, боясь разразиться бранью.  
-Вам непременно нужно посмотреть на Сигишоару. Это великолепный город, уверен, вам понравится, да и будет о чем рассказать в Венеции. А чтобы с вами в пути ничего не случилось, я дам провожатых. Они защитят вас от османов, которые, как вы утверждаете, объявились в горах.  
Настроение Наполеона упало окончательно. Что он забыл в дремучей Сигишоаре? Он должен остаться здесь, и постараться выведать у Ильи-Илиеша, кто же он на самом деле, а потом найти способ выбраться в горы и отыскать путь в свое время!  
-...Илиеш будет сопровождать вас в поездке.  
А вот это уже намного лучше. Так у Наполеона появится возможность поговорить с Илиешем без снующих туда-сюда соглядатаев, и вызвать его на откровенность. И даже, если он потерял память, найти правильные слова, чтобы убедить вернуться в двадцатый век.  
-И как долго я должен наслаждаться видами Сигишоары?  
-Илиеш вам обо всем расскажет в дороге.  
Наполеон понял только одно, его отсылают по какому-то важному и чрезвычайно секретному делу, и, скорее всего, ему так и не скажут всей правды, а будут использовать втемную. Влад Дракула играл в какие-то только одному ему и его приближенным известные игры.

 

Наполеон вместе с отрядом, предводительствующим Илиешем, ранним утром выехал в трансильванский городок, затерянный в горах. В этот час по земле стелился белесый, лишь сверху тронутый желтым солнечным сиянием восходящего солнца, туман, обволакивая ноги коней, и оставляя видимым только их круп и сидящих верхом всадников. Наполеон держался рядом с Илиешем, следом за ними ехало еще двадцать воинов. Все они были отлично вооружены, и Наполеон с ухмылкой поинтересовался:  
-Воевода боится жителей Сигишоары?  
Илиеш нехотя повернул голову в его сторону:  
-В горах могут быть турки.  
Наполеон подозревал, что дело тут не только в выдуманных им турках, а в самих сигишоарцах. Наверняка, те не слишком ладят с воеводой, но зачем-то позарез ему нужны.  
К вечеру Наполеон уже не чувствовал своих рук и тела ниже поясницы. Массаж в исполнении Илиеша пришелся бы как нельзя более кстати.  
К невероятному облегчению американца отряд наконец-то остановился на ночлег возле мелководной горной речки, которая хоть и журчала слишком громко на неприспособленный к дикой природе слух Наполеона, но действовала умиротворяющее. Под непрерывный вой волков Наполеон одним из первых умял свой паек и развалился на земле, подложив под голову седло и накрывшись плащом, подоткнув его под бока, чтобы не задувал холодный ветер. С сожалением припомнил, какие удобные постели были у них в Бухаресте. Он смотрел на мечущиеся искорки огня, постепенно проваливаясь в сон, и вскоре уже дрых без задних ног.  
Проснулся Наполеон резко, словно от толчка. Разлепил глаза, огляделся – возле костра сидел дозорный, погруженный в свои думы. На расстоянии вытянутой руки лежал Илиеш, который ворочался во сне и еле слышно стонал. Из его горла с хрипом вырывалось:  
-Нет, нет…  
Наполеон выполз из своего кокона и осторожно дотронулся до плеча Илиеша. Тот сразу же распахнул глаза и невидяще уставился на него.  
-Что? – хриплым голосом спросил Илиеш.  
-Ты разговаривал во сне…  
Илиеш недовольно скрипнул зубами.  
-Я кричал?  
-Нет, просто бормотал и тихонько стонал, - успокоил Наполеон. – Снилось что-то нехорошее, да?  
Илиеш ничего не ответил, он сел, провел ладонями по волосам, мотнул головой, а потом поднялся на ноги, стряхнув епанчу, которой укрывался.  
Наполеон вскочил вслед за ним.  
-Ты куда?  
-Спи дальше.  
-А ты?  
-Я все равно больше не засну.  
Наполеон проследил взглядом за Илиешем, тот направился прямиком к дозорному, что-то сказал ему и дозорный ушел спать, а Илиеш остался вместо него.  
Наполеон вернулся на свое место, но сон не шел к нему, взгляд то и дело останавливался на сгорбленном силуэте. Илиеш шевелил палкой начинающий затухать костер и подкладывал туда хворост. Он выглядел потерянным и Наполеон решился.  
Соло подошел к костру и сел недалеко от Илиеша. Тот хмуро покосился, но ничего не сказал.  
Чтобы разрядить повисшее напряжение, Наполеон спросил:  
-Сколько еще до Сигишоары?  
-Полтора дня пути.  
-Что тебя мучает? – попробовал закинуть пробный камень Наполеон.  
Илиеш хранил молчание и, судя по всему, отвечать не собирался. Тогда Наполеон зашел с другой стороны:  
-Говорят, что ты будущий начальник гвардейской стражи воеводы.  
Илиеш вскинул голубые глаза на Наполеона.  
-Кто говорит?  
-Многие, - уклончиво ответил он.  
Илиеш снова вернулся к созерцанию костра, иногда вороша поленья и тем самым поднимая в ночное небо яркие искры. О себе говорить он, явно, не хотел, но Наполеон так просто сдаваться не собирался.  
Как бы между прочим он заметил:  
-Лишь людям, которым доверяют, могут поручить возглавить личную охрану. Воевода доверяет иностранцу?  
Илиеш поднял голову и тяжелым взглядом пронзил Наполеона, раздумывая не дать ли ему в челюсть, чтобы не лез не в свое дело. Наполеон приподнял брови домиком и состроил невинное выражение, которое всегда безотказно действовало на людей, особенно на Большевика. Подействовало оно и в этот раз – бить «венецианца» Илиешу расхотелось.  
-Я спас ему жизнь, - чуть помедлив, добавил. – Он мне тоже.  
Что-то новенькое, о таком Наполеону никто не рассказывал.  
-Как это случилось?  
-Не слишком ли много вопросов для человека, который всего лишь избавил меня от ночного кошмара?  
-Если бы не я, ты бы перебудил всех своих людей!  
-Зачем ты пытаешься узнать обо мне? На чьей ты стороне?  
-Я на вашей стороне, - в порыве вскричал Наполеон отчего некоторые бойцы завозились, но не проснулись. Пока. Чуть тише Наполеон продолжил:  
-Пойми меня правильно, я легат, прибыл с добрыми вестями, а меня зачем-то сослали в Сигишоару, на край света!  
-На край света? – удивленно переспросил Илиеш. – Впервые слышу, чтобы так говорили о Сигишоаре. Саксонцы очень культурный народ, и их город один из самых развитых в Трансильвании.  
Наполеон хотел выразить сомнение на счет их развитости (ну какая там цивилизация в Средневековье-то!), однако, прикусил язык.  
Его поразило другое: Илиеш сказал – саксонцы. Так вот в чем дело.  
Только теперь Наполеон понял, почему Влад дал ему европейское платье, а не румынский костюм. В Сигишоаре жили саксонцы. Те самые, которые должны были поддержать Влада Дракулу в походе, чтобы дож Паскуале Малипьеро, а за ним Рим, и прочие страны, выделили средства на войну. Но, видимо, саксонцы не слишком спешили взять в руки оружие.  
Влад Дракула желал показать саксонцам, что западные европейцы полностью на его стороне, и саксам следует присоединиться к их походу.  
Перед Наполеоном предстало лишнее доказательство тому, что воевода спешно собирает сторонников, без которых нельзя рассчитывать на помощь Рима, поэтому, стоило предположить, что их отряд не единственный. Скорее всего, есть еще минимум один, который в это самое время направляется в венгерскую столицу - Буду, чтобы заручиться поддержкой венгерского короля.  
-У меня только один вопрос, - осторожно произнес Наполеон.  
-Предупреждаю, если он обо мне, то…  
-Нет, не о тебе. Я хочу узнать, что я должен делать, когда мы прибудем в Сигишоару? Встретиться с тамошним правителем и убедить его выделить деньги и дать людей?  
-Не думал, что ты так быстро обо всем догадаешься.  
-Давай заключим сделку, - предложил Наполеон.  
-Сделку?  
-Именно. Я закрываю глаза на то, что вы хотели использовать меня втемную, и буду помогать вам, - сказал Наполеон. – У нас же, в конце концов, общие интересы.  
-А что взамен?  
-Взамен ты расскажешь мне о себе все, что посчитаешь нужным.  
Наполеон рисковал, ничто не мешало румынам избавиться от него в походе, даже Венеция, чьи интересы он представлял. Но прямо сейчас ему ничто не угрожало, Илиеш не тронет его, пока он не откажется ехать в Сигишоару. Только в том случае, если Наполеоном нельзя будет воспользоваться, чтобы убедить несговорчивых саксов, то уже без разницы обидятся католики на румын за сгинувшего в непроходимых лесах дипломата – денег они все равно не дадут. О пропавшем легате никто и не вспомнит - он лишь пешка в чужой игре, ни больше, ни меньше.  
Илиеш задумался, склонил голову к земле, где он кончиком сапога выводил замысловатые фигуры на земле.  
-Что ж… Надеюсь, в Сигишоаре мне не придется применять к тебе силу... Если ты вздумаешь нарушить договор, то я…  
Наполеон поднял руки вверх и тихонько рассмеялся:  
-Понял, понял, мой суровый друг, можешь не утруждать себя описыванием всех тех ужасов, которые со мной сотворишь. Я уже достаточно видел в вашей стране и знаю, что бывает с виновными. Я буду уверять саксов в том, что они должны выступить с воеводой, иначе лишатся поддержки западных стран. Так дело пойдет быстрее, чем, если вы будете просто возить меня, как молчаливую куклу. Вы ведь собирались меня просто показывать, не так ли?  
-Так, - буркнул Илиеш. – И я тебе не друг.  
-Что на счет нашего уговора? - на последней фразе Наполеон решил внимание не заострять.  
Илиеш чуть помедлив, произнес:  
-Я не знаю, кто такой.  
-Как это?  
-Однажды я очнулся за Дунаем… Вокруг турки, машут кривыми саблями, ругаются. Привели к своему командиру, думали я лазутчик. В первый день меня пытали не слишком сильно, все еще думали, что я добровольно обо всем расскажу, но я молчал, потому что сам ничего не знал, - Илиеш горько усмехнулся. – Это может показаться странным, но я совершенно не помню того, как и где я жил до недавнего времени…  
-Сколько ты помнишь? – охрипшим вдруг от волнения голосом спросил Наполеон.  
-Последние два с половиной года.  
Американец нахмурился: если перед ним все же Илья, то как он умудрился прожить в Румынии дольше, чем сам Наполеон. Ведь сбрасывали их в реку одновременно, а вынесло каждого в разные времена, так что ли получается?  
Может ли статься, что судьба каким-то причудливым образом развела их пути?  
Реально ли вообще такое? Или Наполеон просто тешит себя иллюзией, что Илиеш – это его потерянный Большевик.  
Хм, если Илиеш просто потерявший память средневековый житель, то будет некрасиво забирать его с собой в двадцатый век. Каждый должен жить в своем времени. Да и как уговорить его на подобное? Стоит заикнуться про самолеты и прочую прелесть будущего, как гвардеец объявит его порождением ада и сдаст церкви. Интересно тут сжигают на кострах или только на кол сажают?  
Что ж, с откровениями придется повременить. И поискать настоящего Илью… Хотя… Ну невозможно встретить в пятнадцатом веке человека столь похожего на Большевика. Все таки эта история слишком загадочна, в ней стоит разобраться как следует, а для этого нужно время.  
Хотелось бы верить, что память к Илиешу вернется. Но когда это случится? Если загулявшая где-то память не соизволила объявиться за два с половиной года, то, возможно, не вернется никогда.  
На всякий случай Наполеон уточнил:  
-А кроме меня никого поблизости не находили?  
Илиеш вскинулся:  
-Ты был не один?  
-Один.  
Илиеш призадумался, а потом пожал плечами:  
-Нет. Я бы знал, если б на кого-то еще напали турки…  
Наполеон решил не углубляться, судя по всему, странных личностей в Румынии больше не объявлялось. Кроме самого Илиеша, который очнулся в Османской империи за Дунаем.  
Наполеон слегка расслабился, костер уже потух окончательно, но никто не собирался разводить его снова – над вершинами гор занималась заря, а от земли поднимался вездесущий туман, в котором все еще призрачным желтым светом сияли глаза хищников, наблюдавших за лагерем издалека, и опасавшихся подбираться к людям слишком близко. Пора было будить воинов. 

 

Всадники подъехали к холму, на котором стояла Сигишоара. Наполеону она показалась красивым игрушечным городком с разноцветными домиками на живописных улочках, утопающих в бело-розовом кружеве распустившихся диких слив и вишен.  
Минуя раскиданные в низине жилища ремесленников, которые абсолютно никак не были укреплены, отряд направился в Верхний город, огороженный прочными стенами с четырнадцатью башнями. По дороге им попадались местные жители, которые с любопытством рассматривали прибывших.  
Илиеш, хмурясь, глядел прямо, игнорируя зазывные взгляды красоток в узких платьях и с диадемами из шелка на голове. Наполеон же улыбался девушкам, чьи длинные волосы ниспадали им на спину, отмечая, что саксонки неплохо сложены и не прочь продемонстрировать свои прелести окружающим – они намного чаще, чем это было необходимо, наклонялись, и тяжелые пластины из серебра, усыпанные драгоценными камнями, приоткрывали грудь, заставляя Соло выворачивать шею под нереальным углом.  
Сигишоара ему, определенно, понравилась гораздо больше Тырговиште. В столице Румынии не было такой атмосферы веселья и деловитости. Возможно, отсутствие опасности делало саксонцев более жизнерадостными, ведь Влад Дракула, как понял Наполеон, не разрешал грабить туркам Трансильванию, несмотря на то, что саксонцы не входили в состав Румынии.  
Продвигаясь по узким улочкам, минуя аккуратные домики и тяжелые деревянные двери, отряд поравнялся с резиденцией королевского судьи, который управлял городом.  
Илиеш спешился и приказал подбежавшему слуге:  
-Сообщи господину Долеадору, что прибыли посланники от воеводы Влада Дракулы.  
-Как вам будет угодно, господин, - низко поклонился слуга, движением руки призывая помощника, чтобы он принял коня Илиеша.  
Они втроем - Илиеш, Наполеон, и еще один человек из отряда - прошли внутрь здания, остальные остались снаружи.  
Комната, куда их проводили, была отделана дубовыми деревянными панелями с резьбой, у окна стоял большой стол, из-за которого, завидев посетителей, вскочил невысокий, но мощный человек с хитрыми и умными глазами.  
Наполеон обратил внимание на его натруженные руки, такие обычно бывают у представителей рабочего класса. Ясно без слов - Долеадор не принадлежал к знати, но, тем не менее, именно его избрали главой города.  
-Доброе утро, рад вас видеть, - проговорил он.  
Илиеш коротко кивнул.  
-Что за послание вы привезли мне от воеводы? – продолжил расспрашивать Долеадор, когда все расселись в удобные кресла.  
Илиеш, смотря прямо в глаза королевского судьи, четко, без эмоций поведал о предстоящем походе.  
-Воевода надеется на вашу поддержку, - заключил он. - Тем более по ранее заключенной договоренности, в случае войны вы должны предоставить нам четыре тысячи человек.  
Валентин Долеадор сморщил лоб, пытаясь не показать, как раздосадован, но актер он был никудышний, поэтому все его эмоции отлично читались у него на лице.  
Из того, что уже видел, Наполеон сделал вывод, что саксонцы народ деловой, работящий. Им больше нравилось заниматься торговлей, чем вести войны. Поэтому они и дань выплачивали венгерскому королю без роптаний и никогда не хватались за оружие. За это венгерский король жаловал им всяческие привилегии.  
Саксонцам легче было подчиняться тому правителю, который сидел смирно и войн не развязывал. Влад Дракула таким не являлся по определению. По натуре воевода был солдат, истинный патриот, который не терпел, когда ему приказывали. Поэтому он и собирался в очередной раз выступить против Османской империи, несмотря на то, что заложником там находился его родной брат Раду, прозванный турками «Красивый» за внешность. Злые языки поговаривали, что свой трон румынский господарь получил благодаря Раду, пользовавшемуся благосклонностью османского султана Мехмета.  
Обо всем этом Илиеш рассказал по дороге, когда Наполеон попросил ввести его в курс дела. Еще он поведал, что Влад Дракула уже порядком потрепал турецкое войско. А началось все с требования турецкой стороны выплатить дань и долги за предыдущие годы, куда входило ни много, ни мало пятьсот мальчиков для пополнения янычарского войска и десять тысяч золотых дукатов. Султан потребовал, чтобы Влад Дракула лично доставил все ко двору, а за это он обещал одарить воеводу всевозможными знаками внимания и подарками.  
Воевода не забыл, что похожей хитростью выманили из Румынии его отца около двадцати лет назад и взяли в плен в Галллиполи. Подставляться так глупо он не собирался.  
Влад Дракула обратился к султану и пояснил, что его бояре не верны ему, и попросил прислать в помощь беев для охраны границ Румынии во время его отсутствия. Султан поверил и отправил на подмогу правителя Никополя, которого воины Влада Дракулы поймали, отсекли конечности и посадили на самый высокий кол.  
Из-за дерзости Влада Дракулы, который зашел так далеко, что пойти на попятную без огромных потерь уже не получилось бы, отряду Илиеша возвращаться без сторонников из Сигишоары было нельзя. Поэтому Илиеш принялся доказывать плюсы войны с османами с новой силой:  
-Если мы останемся одни и проиграем туркам, то некому будет защитить переход через горы. Тогда турецкая армия вторгнется в Сигишоару, и у вас не получится отсидеться за стенами города.  
Валентин Долеадор открыл было рот, но затем, ничего не произнеся, снова закрыл его.  
-Думаю, вы пытались сказать, - холодно, лишь уголками рта, улыбнулся Илиеш, - что вам поможет Венгрия. Но, боюсь, ей со стотысячной турецкой армией без посторонней помощи тоже не справиться.  
-Но румын еще меньше, чем венгров, - возразил королевский судья.  
-Верно. Но мы выступаем не одни. Нас поддерживает Сербия, Молдавия. Папа Римский дает свое благословение и звонкую монету, Венеция отправляет воинов… - кивок в сторону Наполеона.  
В кабинете повисла гробовая тишина. Валентин Долеадор до сей минуты лишь бросавший в сторону Наполеона косые взгляды, теперь уставился ему прямо в лицо.  
-Это правда? – спросил он.  
-Да, - кивнул Наполеон. – Я венецианский легат и привез вести, что дож Паскуале Малипьеро будет участвовать в священной войне.  
-Значит ли это, что Венгрия уже поддержала вас? - Валентин Долеадор не знал, как поступить: с одной стороны требующие поддержки румыны, с другой, вроде как предавшие их венгры: ведь по словам Илиеша выходило, что Венгрия уже дала свое согласие на войну, но не соизволила сообщить об этом в Сигишоару.  
-Как подданному Его венгерского королевского величества вам это лучше знать, - ответил Илиеш, наводя еще большего туману.  
Валентин Долеадор сложил ладони и кончиками пальцев постучал по подбородку. Он был в раздумьях, взвешивая все «за» и «против». Илиеш не стал требовать ответа немедленно, и на скромно-нерешительную просьбу подождать – согласился.  
Когда Наполеон и остальные гости вышли из кабинета, Илиеш пробормотал:  
-Этот каменотес темнит. Он знает что-то, о чем не знаем пока мы.  
-Каменотес? – вздернул бровь Наполеон.  
Илиеш вздохнул, как бы говоря: «раз ты человек не местный, поэтому можешь и не знать».  
-Валентин Долеадор по профессии каменотес. На должность королевского судьи местные жители выбрали его пару лет назад вместо графа Якоба. Слава богу, он не такая хитрая бестия как его предшественник… Нам это только на руку.  
-Что мы будем делать?  
-Встанем на постой и разведаем обстановку в городе. А там Долеадор и с ответом определится.  
Они вышли из дома и Наполеон, подойдя к своему коню, как бы невзначай бросил взгляд на окно, прячась за головой животного. Штора в этот момент дернулась, и, следивший за ними Валентин Долеадор поспешно отошел вглубь комнаты. 

 

На постой отряд выбрал ближаюшую гостиницу. Илиеш сразу же куда-то умчался по делам, а Наполеон остался скучать. Чтобы хоть как-то развеяться, он решил прогуляться по городу. Бродя по тесным улочкам, Соло взобрался на вершину холма к недостроенной, но уже работающей церкви.  
Наполеон залюбовался архитектурой, и неожиданно столкнулся с кем-то. Он резко отпрянул. Перед ним стоял высокий мужчина в пурпурной одежде с голубым поясом и по-отечески добро глядел на него.  
Это был священник, только не понятно какой – православный или католический. Поразмыслив, Наполеон пришел к выводу, что, скорее всего, католик, поскольку православные носили черные одежды и бороды.  
-Извините, - пробормотал еще раз Наполеон.  
-И вы меня, я задумался и не заметил вас. Откуда вы, сын мой?  
-Из Венеции.  
-Что привело вас сюда?  
-Дела.  
Наполеон хотел было раскланяться и обойти священника, но тот ненавязчиво продолжил разговор. И вроде бы он задавал простые, ничего не значащие вопросы, однако, Наполеон нутром чувствовал, что все они имеют тайный смысл.  
Возможно, весть о том, что в городе венецианский легат, который уговаривает саксонцев ввязаться в войну, уже распространилась, и теперь все кому не лень суют свой нос в их дела. У Наполеона даже появилось чувство, что этот священник специально подослан хитроумным Валентином Долеадором, чтобы выведать истинные мотивы Венеции без свидетелей.  
Наполеон мысленно усмехнулся, что ж, пусть постараются. Он не подведет Илиеша, останется с ним до тех пор, пока точно не поймет, кто он на самом деле. И если окажется, что Илиеш это Илья, то он, не церемонясь, заберет его в двадцатый век. А будет сопротивляться, Наполеон без зазрения совести оглушит его, а дома, в цивилизации, покажет врачам.  
Пока же за гвардейцем стоило приглядывать, чтобы его не прибили где-нибудь, а то врагов у него, похоже, хватает и в Сигишоаре, здесь он со своим рвением и верностью Владу Дракуле тоже может перейти дорогу сильным мира сего, которые никогда ничего не прощают.  
Священник аккуратно вел беседу, а Наполеон сливал нужную ему информацию. Вскоре священник распрощался, сославшись на дела, а Наполеон отправился обратно.  
Заметил по дороге Илиеша, который зашел в трактир. Наполеон завернул за ним. Он не хотел подсматривать, просто собирался составить компанию, ведь Илиеш был один. А выпить после событий сегодняшнего дня Наполеон бы не отказался, особенно в такой компании. Но войдя в полутемное помещение, Наполеон изменил свои планы.  
Илиеш подсел за столик к какому-то бородатому типу, явно не саксонцу, ибо те ходили чистовыбритыми, заказал вина, и они принялись что-то обсуждать. Со своего места Наполеон не слышал ни слова и даже прочитать в полусумраке по губам не мог.  
Подбираться ближе он не стал, так как не хотел, чтобы у Илиеша закрались подозрения на его счет, а то еще решит, что он ведет двойную игру и полезет разбираться – не стоит забывать, что Большевик часто пытался выяснять все напрямую. Вдруг у гвардейца такие же замашки? Однако, стоит отметить, в отношении саксонцев Илиеш повел себя очень предусмотрительно, как истинный дипломат. Одно из двух: или Большевик научился за два с половиной года, или это вовсе не Большевик.  
Поговорили они не долго, бородатый мужик ушел, а Илиеш, даже не обернувшись, крикнул хозяина трактира и заказал еще вина. Он пил, тяжело упершись локтями в стол, низко свесив голову, светлая челка закрывала ему глаза. Таким опустошенным Наполеон его никогда не видел.  
Желая узнать, в чем дело и хоть как-то поддержать, Наполеон подошел к столу Илиеша, держа в своей руке выпивку.  
-Можно?  
Илиеш узнал венецианского легата, а потому слегка расслабился и кивнул:  
-Давай.  
Наполеон опустился за стол.  
-Неутешительные новости? – спросил он.  
-Да… Приятного мало.  
-Поделишься?  
Илиеш хмыкнул:  
-С тобой?  
-Мы же в одной лодке.  
-Что? – удивился Илиеш.  
Наполеон отругал себя, тут такого выражения еще могут не знать.  
-Ну, мы на одной стороне, - пояснил он.  
-Неужели? Ведь вам, венецианцам, глубоко плевать, что нас совсем замучали турки! Покоя не дают, совсем озверели!  
-Венеция тоже готова защищать христианство, - осторожно напомнил Наполеон.  
-Вы защищаете христианство, а мы собственные жизни!  
Наполеон хотел было сказать, что Влад Дракула ведет себя не слишком умно, но вовремя сообразил, что это сейчас лишнее.  
Вместо этого он молчал и смотрел, как Илиеш хмелеет больше и больше, с каждым глотком щеки его становились все ярче, а взгляд затягивался поволокой. Наполеону захотелось его обнять, боже, как же этого захотелось! До ломоты в теле, до звона в ушах.  
В голове Соло мелькнула мысль, а что, если… Что ж, Наполеон часто играл не по правилам, так почему бы и в этот раз не воспользоваться ситуацией в собственных интересах? В конце концов, Илиеша никто не заставлял напиваться! Сам налакался, Наполеон лишь добавит самую малость, и гвардеец запьянеет еще больше.  
Наполеон подозвал трактирщика и приказал принести вина.  
Тот выполнил заказ быстро, так как посетитель расплачивался звонкой румынской монетой, которая ценилась тут гораздо больше местных денег, поскольку состояла сплошь из благородного металла без всяких примесей.  
Наполеон щедро плеснул вина в посуду Илиеша. Тот не отказался. Через полчаса он еле стоял на ногах и вис на Наполеоне, который с трудом удерживал его в вертикальном положении.  
Тяжело пыхтя, Наполеон дотащил Илиеша до гостиницы и ввалился в его номер. Не удержав, с размаху опустил на кровать и перевел дыхание, упершись руками в свои колени, слегка согнув ноги.  
Отдышавшись, жадными глазами заскользил по сильному, крепкому телу, по груди, видневшейся в разрезе бессменной черной куртки, по длинным стройным ногам, склонился над Илиешем и прикоснулся губами к его щеке, потом к полураскрытому рту. Илиеш что-то пробормотал во сне и забавно сморщил нос. От его настороженности не осталось и следа, лицо разгладилось и показалось Наполеону чистым, наивным.  
Наполеон уже был готов стянуть одежду с Илиеша и зашвырнуть куда подальше, но тут вдруг объявилась совесть, которая тоненьким голоском запричитала, что неправильно пользоваться бесчувственным состоянием человека. Каждый вправе сам делать свой выбор: кого любить, с кем проводить ночи.  
А он, выходит, лишает этого простого права Илиеша.  
Наполеон отстранился, но не удержался и улегся на край кровати, подпер рукой голову и стал любоваться гвардейцем.  
Тот лежал неподвижно, но потом, причмокнув, развернулся набок и засопел. Точь-в-точь как Большевик.  
Наполеон с сожалением вздохнул и встал с кровати, с минуту постоял, а потом стянул с его ног сапоги и накрыл одеялом. Задул свечу и вышел, осторожно затворив за собой дверь.

 

Наполеон проснулся ни свет, ни заря, однако, Илиеш его опередил - знакомый голос раздавался в коридоре - не до конца закрытая дверь в номер сделала свое дело. Несмотря на выпитое накануне спиртное, Илиеш говорил уверенно и по-деловому. Вот когда он успел протрезветь? Ведь времени прошло не так уж и много.  
Наполеон даже в половину не ощущал себя настолько бодрым в четыре часа утра. Он прислушался. Судя по шагам, Илиеш с кем-то прошел мимо его комнаты, они направились дальше, в сторону лестницы, ведущей на первый этаж.  
Наполеон выставил голову в дверь и успел заметить куртку Илиеша, скрывшуюся через мгновение за поворотом. Что заставило гвардейца подняться в такую рань? Наверняка, дело очень серьезное. На цыпочках Наполеон спустился вниз. Стоявший к нему спиной Илиеш отдавал приказания своему человеку. Соло негромко окликнул его:  
-Илиеш!  
Тот резко обернулся, но увидев, кто это, слегка расслабился, если можно было так сказать, поскольку вся его фигура, по-прежнему, была натянута как струна.  
-Я могу чем-то помочь? - спросил Наполеон.  
-Навряд ли... Хотя... - Илиеш на мгновение задумался. - Кое что можешь сделать. Погоди минутку.  
Тут Илиеш снова обернулся к воину, с которым вел разговор. В этот момент входная дверь распахнулась и мягко, словно тень, внутрь проскользнул еще один.  
-Все готово, - произнес он и остановился, ожидая новых распоряжений.  
-С богом, - дал добро Илиеш.  
Воины вышли, Наполеон услышал ржание лошадей и понял, что те куда-то сорвались, не смотря на непроглядную темень.  
Только после этого Илиеш уделил внимание Наполеону, увлекая его обратно на второй этаж.  
-Не хочу, чтобы трактирщик нас слышал. Уверен, он подглядывает сейчас за нами.  
Илиеш открыл дверь в свою комнату и застыл на пороге, пропуская Наполеона внутрь. Потом вошел сам.  
Судя по тому, как Илиеш тяжело опустился на свою постель, Наполеон понял, что под напускной деловитостью, самочувствие у него все таки не очень - под глазами залегли глубокие тени, резче обозначились складки у рта.  
Илиеш откинулся назад и слегка прислонился спиной к стене, но его слабость длилась ровно секунду, очень скоро он уже снова сидел прямо и пытливо вглядывался в лицо Наполеона.  
-Наш договор о помощи друг другу все еще в силе?  
Наполеон кивнул, и для пущей убедительности добавил:  
-Конечно.  
-Здесь в Сигишоаре проездом генуэзский посол, он направляется из Венгрии домой. И это очень странно.  
Наполеон хотел спросить, что именно странного в этом усмотрел Илиеш, но прикусил язык - не время задавать вопросы. Сначала лучше дослушать до конца.  
-Гораздо удобнее и быстрее было бы вернуться домой через Австрию, а не делать такой крюк и ждать в Сигишоаре непонятно чего, - глухо продолжал размышлять вслух Илиеш.  
-Так ты отправил своих людей следить за генуэзцем?  
-Нет. Пару часов назад мои люди видели турков, те пробирались куда-то тайными тропами, но в сам город не заезжали, как будто их предупредили, что мы тут, а в их планы не входит попадаться нам на глаза. Уверен, что турки должны тайно встретиться с генуэзским послом.  
-Заговор?  
-Похоже на то.  
-Считаешь, что Генуя спелась с султаном? Но ведь они же католики, и если султан разобьет Румынию, то примется за другие христианские страны, - Наполеон нахмурился. - Я что-то совсем не понимаю древних правителей…  
-Ты это о ком? – удивился Илиеш.  
Наполеон тотчас же поправился:  
-Я хотел сказать генуэзского дожа.  
-Генуэзцы очень часто переходят на сторону султана в самый последний момент. Поэтому все, что мы здесь успели увидеть, вызывает у меня нехорошие предчувствия.  
Илиеш, боровшийся со своей слабостью, все же уступил ей и снова прижался спиной к стене, согнув ногу в колене и поставив ее на постель. На мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом провел по ним ладонью.  
-Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - спросил Наполеон, стараясь унять собственное возбуждение - Илиеш выглядел чертовски аппетитно в такой позе.  
И хотя разговор был серьезней некуда, гвардейца хотелось сжать в объятиях и заставить забыть о навалившихся проблемах поцелуями и ласками.  
-Тебе надо встретиться с генуэзцом и постараться разговорить его.  
-Хм... - Наполеон почесал подбородок, задумавшись. - Станет ли он разговаривать со мной?  
-А почему бы и нет? - ответил Илиеш.  
-Я же не из Генуи.  
-Ты венецианец, а не румын, это в корне меняет дело. Можешь рассказать ему о том, что тебя силой притащили сюда.  
-Но генуэзец, наверняка, уже переговорил с Валентином Долеадором и тот рассказал ему о том, что Венеция на стороне Дракулы. Я уверен, что королевский судья знает о присутствии посла в городе.  
-Скажи, что Венеция опасается ввязываться в войну. Главное, вызови генуэзца на откровенность. Нам нужны сведения, потому что, если воевода останется без союзников в этой войне, все может закончиться очень плачевно для Румынии.  
-Допустим, окажется, что заговор существует, что мы будем делать?  
-Все, что угодно, чтобы помириться с Османской империей, иначе они раздавят нас окончательно.  
Наполеон вздохнул. Интересно, как румыны собираются это сделать? Думают, что Мехмет вот так просто простит неуплату дани? А если султан и согласится, то наверняка потребует проценты за задержку. Где Влад Дракула найдет столько? Окончательно разорит свой народ? Наполеон подозревал, что и тогда он будет все еще должен османам.  
Сердце Наполеона сжалось, словно попало в тиски. Он волновался за Илиеша-Илью, поэтому кивнул:  
-Я помогу тебе и встречусь с послом.

 

Как только окончательно рассвело, Наполеон направился к дому посла.  
Всю дорогу он рассуждал о том, что не стоило бы лезть во всю эту политику, но его попросил об этом Илиеш, который вполне может оказаться Ильей, и сердце Наполеона дрогнуло. Ругая себя за слабость к Большевику, которая распространилась и на Илеша в силу его похожести на русского, Наполеон добрался до нужного места.  
Дверь открыл слуга, Наполеон представился и поинтересовался, на месте ли сеньор посол. Тот был дома - как раз спускался по лестнице, а потому услышал, что некий господин спрашивает его, и вышел ко входу.  
-О-ла-ла! - глаза генуэзца загорелись стоило ему увидеть гостя. Наполеон прочел в них искренний интерес собственной персоной. - Чем обязан?  
-Мое имя Наполеон Соло, я венецианский легат, - повторил он теперь уже для генуэзца.  
-Ужасно, ужасно рад, - вскричал тот с присущим всем итальянцам темпераментом. - Меня зовут Никколо. Прошу вас...  
Наполеон проследовал в комфортно обставленную комнату, под его ногами мягко пружинил восточный ковер, в углу отражало утренний свет гигантское зеркало, на столе дымил сосуд с благовоньями - генуэзского посла саксонцы встречали не в пример румынам, которые вынуждены были ютиться в городской гостинице.  
Никколо с Наполеоном уселись в кресла, причем генуэзец подле окна, и Соло получил возможность рассмотреть его как следует.  
Посол оказался мужчиной лет тридцати, с копной кучерявых темных волос и оливковой кожей, одет он был в коричневые узкие штаны-трико и ярко-зеленую куртку с рукавами и шнуровкой на груди - выглядел он еще тем щеголем.  
Невооруженным глазом было видно, что Никколо очарован своим гостем, он без конца угощал его сладостями и фруктами, пытался как бы невзначай дотронуться до руки, а когда у него это получалось, генуэзец приносил извинения, но расстроенным отнюдь не выглядел.  
-Я слышал, что вы в Сигишоаре вместе с румынами, - начал Никколо, не сводя с лица Наполеона пылкого взгляда.  
-Да. Не хотел ехать, но эту поездку мне навязали, - сокрушенно покачал головой Соло. - Но я ничуть не жалею, ведь общество грубого воеводы Дракулы никак не сравнится с вашим.  
Никколо просиял от комплимента. Желая закрепить результат, Наполеон выдал еще парочку и улыбнулся своей самой обворожительной улыбкой.  
-А вы направляетесь в Геную, - то ли спросил, то ли уточнил Наполеон.  
-Точно. Еду домой, но слегка задержался в Сигишоаре.  
-По делам? - задал вопрос Наполеон, принимая из рук Никколо мятный чай, который недавно принес слуга, оставив поднос на столике подле своего господина, и чуть касаясь мизинцем ладони радушного хозяина, вызывая на лице того многообещающую улыбку.  
О том, что посол избрал слишком витиеватый путь, Наполеон промолчал, чтобы не спугнуть расслабившегося генуэзца.  
-Дела, кругом одни дела. Куда ж без них, - развел руками Никколо.  
Словоохотливый генуэзец без конца говорил и говорил, Наполеону оставалось лишь изображать интерес, он даже сделал вид, что поверил словам посла, который утверждал, что все христианские правители как один готовятся к войне с османами.  
-У нас появилась уникальная возможность прекратить их набеги на наши земли! - высокопарно вскричал он.  
Уж слишком красиво и складно "пел" Никколо. Наполеон даже было обиделся - не принимает ли его посол за какого-то остолопа со смазливой мордашкой, ни на что больше не годного? А ведь Наполеон числится здесь легатом от Венецианской республики, а кого попало по столь важному делу бы не отправили.  
Что ж, раз Николо так топорно врет о своей миссии и охотно делится лживой информацией с Наполеоном, ясно как день, что заговор, о котором подозревает Илиеш, реально существует. Пылкие уверения Наполеона, что Венеция не горит желанием вступать в войну, не произвели на Никколо никакого впечатления, ровно как и вскользь упомянутая аналогичная позиция Рима.  
Тут напрашивался только один вывод - если генуэзцы ведут двойную игру, то Рим в их компании не участвует. И хотелось бы надеяться, что соглашение об измене пока только двухстороннее, между османами и генуэзцами, и никто больше их не поддерживает. Иначе Владу Дракуле придется худо.  
Возможно, если Илиеш со своими людьми успеет перехватить турецких лазутчиков, то генуэзцы не смогут о чем-либо договориться с Османской империей и тогда выступят вместе со всеми христианами.  
Осталось откланяться, не вызывая подозрений. Стоило Наполеону заикнуться об этом и лицо Никколо мгновенно омрачилось.  
-Как?! Вы уже покидаете меня?  
-Я и так отнял у вас слишком много времени, а вы человек занятой, - извиняюще улыбнулся Наполеон. - К тому же меня тоже ждут дела.  
-Ваша компания скрасила мое сегодняшнее утро! Я был бы не прочь пообщаться с вами вечером. Не зайдете ли ко мне, сеньор Соло?  
Наполеон правильно понял его намек, но падать в объятия генуэзца у него желания не возникло.  
-Увы, я не вправе давать какие бы ни было обещания. Румынский отряд, с которым я тут, может сорваться с места в любой момент. Они, к сожалению, меня заранее ни о чем не предупреждают... Не доверяют, знаете ли. А вы как долго пробудете в Сигишоаре?  
-Некоторое время, - уклончиво ответил Никколо. – Надеюсь, вы все же найдете время меня навестить, - видя, что Наполеон хотел было что-то ответить, Никколо поспешно добавил:  
-Не огорчайте меня отказом. Я буду вас ждать и надеяться на встречу. Ах, если вы не придете сегодня, я постараюсь понять… Но мое сердце будет разбито!  
Наполеон растянул губы, сверкнув белоснежными зубами: если настырный генуэзец так хочет обманываться, то, пожалуйста, он не станет разубеждать его в этом. Но нужна очень веская причина, чтобы он снова заглянул на огонек скрытного посла, который так и не выложил карты на стол мастью вверх.  
Остается только похвалить дожа Генуи, который доверил важное дело столь преданному человеку.

 

Наполеон вернулся в гостиницу. Там, на первом этаже его уже поджидал Илиеш. Соло направился прямиком к нему, и, дождавшись молчаливого кивка головой, присел за стол.  
-Как все прошло? – поинтересовался гвардеец.  
-Посол молчит, как партизан, - вздохнул Наполеон.  
Илиеш уставился на него с удивлением и переспросил:  
-Кто-кто?  
Наполеон мысленно застонал: он снова забылся - надо быть поаккуратнее со словами. Тут пока таких не знают.  
-Скрытный человек, - пояснил он. – А с турками что?  
-Пока не знаю. Мои люди еще не возвращались.  
Как раз в этот момент в гостиницу вошел воин, которого отправили рано утром следить за турецкими лазутчиками.  
Илиеш окрикнул: «Гунари!» и подозвал его взмахом руки. Было заметно, что Гунари очень устал, из волос у него торчали еловые иголки, насыпавшиеся, пока он продирался сквозь лесную чащу. Гунари устало опустился за стол и заказал выпивку. Дождавшись, когда трактирщик отойдет на достаточное расстояние, он в полголоса доложил, предварительно кинув взгляд на Наполеона и получив короткий кивок Илиеша, дававший добро:  
-Все утро турки блуждали по лесу, потом один из них направился в город вместе с письмом, а второй остался ждать на поляне.  
-Турок с кем-то встречался в городе?  
-Да. С генуэзским послом.  
Наполеон нахмурился:  
-Я только что от него, но никого там не видел.  
-Зато я вас видел, сеньор легат, - посмотрел пристально в глаза Наполеону Гунари. - Как вам генуэзец ручкой махал тоже…  
Илиеш подозрительно переспросил:  
-Что делал?  
-Ручкой махал. И в гости зазывал вечером.  
Тут Илиеш понял, что к чему и постарался скрыть свое замешательство – пододвинул поближе вино и сделал глоток, но взглянув на Наполеона исподлобья, не удержался и закашлялся, разбрызгивая рубиновую жидкость во все стороны.  
Наполеон, раздосадованный тем, что Гунари проявил подобную осведомленность в любовных делах между мужчинами, со вздохом похлопал Илиеша по спине и заглянул ему в глаза, проверяя не изменит ли он своего отношения к нему после этого. Илиеш не отодвинулся в брезгливости, наоборот, кивнул в знак благодарности. Отставил выпивку от греха подальше.  
-Стоило сеньору легату уйти, как турок через потайную дверь передал послу письмо. Я еще какое-то время последил за ним, но второй турок раздобыл лошадей, и оба отправились на восток. Думаю, они свое дело сделали и теперь возвращаются домой.  
Илиеш потер рукой лоб:  
-Значит, из-за них генуэзец застрял в Сигишоаре, ждал послание. Мы должны узнать, что в этом письме…  
-Хм… В дом посла проникнуть можно, но вот без шума не получится, - откликнулся Гунари. – А свидетели в этом деле будут лишние, я так думаю.  
-Ты прав… - пробормотал Илиеш. – Уверен, что дом охраняют не только генуэзцы, но и люди Долеадора.  
Тут Наполеон подал свой голос:  
-Я могу узнать содержимое письма так, что генуэзский посол ни о чем не догадается.  
-Как? – в один голос вопросили Илиеш с Гунари.  
-Ну, ведь сеньор Никколо ждет меня вечером, - ответил Наполеон, смысл скрывать интерес Никколо к собственной персоне он уже не видел, Гунари сдал его с потрохами.  
-И ты хочешь пойти? – губы Илиеша сжались в узкую полоску, спина с шеей напряглись, по лицу пошли красные пятна.  
-Не очень, - честно признался Наполеон. – Но другого выхода я не представляю. Только так можно добраться до письма, и ознакомиться с содержанием, чтобы никто об этом не узнал.  
Тут в глазах Наполеона блеснули бесенята, и он «невинно» осведомился:  
-А что? Ты против?  
-Идея отличная, - нехотя выдавил Илиеш. – Хотя я и не могу просить тебя о подобной услуге, но ты бы нам здорово помог, - чуть помолчав, он добавил. – Если, конечно, сам хочешь.  
-Значит, договорились.

 

Никколо победно вскинул подбородок, когда Наполеон переступил порог его комнаты.  
-Я смел надеяться, и вы пришли, - скромная фраза посла так не вязалась с его самодовольным видом.  
Наполеон растянул губы в улыбке и уселся напротив генуэзца. В душе у него отчего-то мурлыкал довольный кот, и мурлыканье это становилось еще более громким, стоило ему вспомнить, как Илиеш, перед самым его уходом, в тот момент, когда Соло уже навел марафет и готов был покинуть гостиницу, попробовал во второй раз его отговорить.  
-Давай придумаем что-нибудь другое. Не обязательно позволять этому прощелыге... - тут Илиеш замялся, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и замолчал окончательно, силясь заменить слово "трахать" более нейтральным синонимом из своего лексикона.  
Наполеон, разумеется, не собирался ложиться в койку любвиобильного средневекового гея-шпиона-посла в одном лице, но он твердо решил добыть сведения, без которых румынам грозили крупные неприятности (ведь у тех ума хватит, ввяжутся в драку, надеясь на помощь, а помощь так и не придет - османы подкупят всех европейских монархов и в итоге разобьют Влада Дракулу). И для этого необязательно было подставлять свою попу, но Илиешу об этом знать было совсем не обязательно – пусть он и дальше пребывает в счастливом неведении относительно того, что Соло профессиональный плут и вор, для которого выкрасть письмо, как на прогулку выйти. Не в духе Наполеона жертвовать собой ради великих целей.  
К тому же Наполеона порадовала реакция Илиеша, кажется, суровый гвардеец всерьез испугался за его пятую точку...  
Наполеон отправился в дом посла в приподнятом настроении, он даже насвистывал себе под нос модную мелодию из двадцатого века, сказав перед уходом как бы между прочим:  
-Я не собираюсь вступать с ним ни в какие отношения, только поговорю…  
Никколо сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, поставив локти на подлокотники кресла и потирая руки. Он безотрывно смотрел на Наполеона, выжидая, что же тот будет делать и как себя вести. Соло тянул время. Изображая любопытство, осматривал комнату, крутя головой на сто восемьдесят градусов, прикидывая, где посол мог бы прятать важные бумаги.  
-Господин королевский судья выделил вам неплохие апартаменты, - с ленцой протянул Наполеон, чтобы нарушить затянувшееся молчание, которое грозило перерасти в неловкость.  
Тут его взгляд упал на небольшой кованный сундучок, запертый на внушительный замок. Наполеон голову готов был дать на отсечение, что все важное находилось именно там. У него уже роились мысли, как лучше снять с шеи Никколо цепочку с небольшим ключиком, виднеющуюся в вороте его рубашки, которую посол не потрудился завязать, видимо рассчитывал на то, что Наполеона впечатлит его грудь с черной кудрявой порослью.  
Наполеон ухмыльнулся своим мыслям, Никколо принял это за одобрение и тоже расплылся в ответной улыбке.  
-Я ужасно рад вас видеть, - с придыханием произнес Никколо, чуть наклоняясь вперед.  
Наполеон прищурился, прикидывая, получится ли напоить генуэзского посла. Попробовать стоило:  
-Я немного взволнован… Вы не угостите меня вином?  
-Конечно, конечно, - засуетился Никколо: окликнул слугу и отдал ему распоряжение.  
Все это время он посматривал на Наполеона, точно проверял доволен ли дорогой гость приемом, который ему оказали.  
Слуга внес на подносе золотые кубки с бутылкой вина посередине, хлебом и прочей закуской. Никколо лично откупорил бутылку и, глядя прямо в глаза Наполеону, плеснул пурпурной жидкости в кубок, потом подал гостю:  
-Это вино из самой Каффы.  
«Большевика бы сюда, он бы заценил, какое вино готовили итальянцы в Крыму», - подумал Наполеон, делая глоток.  
Вино оказалось насыщенным и терпким, очень недурным на вкус. Наполеон сделал еще один глоток. И все же он отставил кубок: напиваться самому в его планы не входило, наоборот, он собирался оставаться трезвым как можно дольше.  
-Я был недавно в Каффе, - продолжал Никколо, смакуя вино и размахивая кистью руки, словно дирижируя. – Считаю, что вино в тех краях, одно из самых лучших. Поэтому я захватил с собой парочку бутылок.  
Наполеон был абсолютно с ним согласен - вино было восхитительным.  
-Но вы почти не пьете! – вскричал Никколо, заметив, что кубок стоит наполовину полным. – Неужели не понравилось?  
Наполеон заверил, что это не так и поспешил сделать новый глоток. Никколо с удовлетворением кивнул.  
-Вам не жарко? – после некоторого молчания спросил он, распуская свою шнуровку куртки на груди еще больше.  
-Пока нет.  
-Давайте я вам подолью, - в черных глазах Никколо отражалось пламя свечей и не скрываемое желание.  
Наполеон протянул кубок генуэзцу, тот, несмотря на то, что мог спокойно дотянуться со своего места, вскочил на ноги – Наполеона обдало чем-то ненавязчивым и теплым, солнечным: духи пахли самой Италией - и щедро плеснул вина.  
Соло поднес кубок к губам. От вина кружило голову, дыхание становилось учащенным, веки закрывались сами собой, унося куда-то вдаль, туда, где было спокойно, где его никто не преследовал – ни ЦРУ, ни КГБ, ни АНКЛ – а рядом Большевик. Большевик, который никуда не пропадал и которого бы Соло ни за что больше не выпустил из своих рук – как самую великую драгоценность, попавшуюся ему в жизни.  
Наполеон откинулся телом назад и тут же Илиеш мягко обхватили его голову, втягивая в поцелуй. Наполеон не нашел в себе сил открыть глаза – по его телу разлилась приятная истома. Он зарылся своими пальцами в густые волосы, чуть ли не выстанывая самое сладкое имя из всех, которое знал - «Илья». Но чутье разведчика его остановило – что-то тут было не так!  
Волосы Ильи были прямыми и на ощупь гораздо мягче, чем те, которые он сжимал в своих кулаках. Наполеон распахнул глаза и резко отодвинулся - над ним нависал Никколо.  
-Не слишком ли мы спешим? – спросил Наполеон у посла, который удивленно заморгал, не понимая в чем дело и почему "венецианец" вдруг прервал их поцелуй.  
-А мне кажется, что мы слишком долго ходим вокруг да около, - надул он губы, не пытаясь даже скрыть свою досаду.  
Наполеон встал с кресла, потому что Никколо продолжал упираться руками в подлокотники кресла, и отошел к окну.  
-Мне стоило бы догадаться! – стукнул себя по лбу Никколо.  
Наполеон напрягся:  
-О чем?  
-Вам чего-то от меня надо, поэтому вы и пришли.  
-По-моему ясно как день, что мне от вас нужно, - улыбнулся Наполеон одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок, которые горы сдвигали – отталкивать генуэзца было пока слишком рано.  
-Но вы постоянно убегаете от меня!  
-Я не убегаю. Я просто не хочу спешить.  
Никколо сделал шаг в направлении Наполеона, все еще стоящего у окна.  
-Завтра утром я уезжаю, - зашептал он ему на ухо. – И последнюю ночь в Сигишоаре я хотел бы провести с вами. А на небе уже скоро заалеет рассвет…  
Наполеон призадумался: напоить Никколо он не успеет, быстрее сам запьянеет, а генуэзец уже распалился настолько, что скоро воспламенится от легкого дуновения ветерка.  
Видя, что Наполеон больше не отодвигается, Никколо почти что вжался в него.  
-Так что? – он выжидательно уставился на «венецианца», слегка откинув голову назад.  
В поцелуе, при тесном контакте, ключ стащить будет проще, чем, если Наполеон станет шарахаться от генуэзца по углам, поэтому американец отставил свой кубок в сторону, и Никколо обхватил его плечи с победным вскриком. Наполеона отшатнуло к стене, он хлестко ударился о деревянную панель, прикусив себе щеку.  
Никколо присосался к его рту, сминая губы. И в ту же секунду Наполеон понял, что какая-то невиданная сила отрывает генуэзца от него. От неожиданности Соло не удержался и грохнулся на задницу.  
Он услышал сдавленный вскрик и удар такой силы, будто на пол свалилось что-то тяжелое, причем настолько, что деревянные доски заметно прогнулись.  
Наполеон тряхнул головой и не поверил собственным глазам – Илиеш двинул Никколо, что у того сперло дыхание и закатились глаза. Никколо потерял сознание, так и не поняв, кто приложил его.  
Не удержавшись, Наполеон присвистнул:  
-Ну, ты даешь!  
Илиеш нечитаемо взглянул на Соло.  
-Он хоть живой? – спросил американец.  
Илиеш нагнулся, левой рукой приподнял за шкирку незадачливого генуэзца, присмотрелся, а потом резко разжал пальцы – Никколо снова с гулким звуком упал на пол.  
-Дышит, - коротко ответил Илиеш.  
В точности с такими же интонациями, как Большевик.  
Наполеон улыбнулся хмурому Илиешу.  
-Зачем ты появился? – спросил он, поправляя свою сбившуюся куртку.  
-Ты же сказал, что не будешь с ним спать, - с укором произнес Илиеш, игнорируя вопрос Наполеона.  
-Я с ним и не спал.  
-Но переспал бы, если бы я вовремя не появился.  
-Ты завалил всю операцию, - вздохнул Наполеон. – До письма я еще не добрался, но вот если бы ты не лез как медведь…  
Илиеш слегка склонил голову, показывая, что он раскаивается.  
-Я подумал, что твой план не слишком хорош… И нельзя заставлять тебя жертвовать своим телом ради… - забормотал он, не зная куда деть глаза.  
-Да уж… Но спасибо, - кивнул Наполеон.  
Он подошел к Никколо, слегка потеснив Илиеша в сторону, присел, рванул его за ворот:  
-Что ты делаешь?  
-Пытаюсь завершить то, ради чего мы вообще здесь очутились, - ответил Наполеон, снимая цепочку с шеи посла.  
Генуэзец так и не пришел в себя. Соло больше не обращал на него внимания, он открыл ключом сундук и принялся рыться в бумагах, чувствуя обжигающее дыхание Илиеша на своей шее – гвардеец заглядывал ему через плечо.  
-Кажется, это оно! – победно вскричал Наполеон. – Проверь!  
Илиеш развернул письмо и кивнул.  
-То, что мы искали.  
Илиеш быстро пробежался по тексту глазами, и его лицо превратилось в застывшую маску.  
-Что там? – теперь Наполеон, почти касаясь Илиеша, заглядывал ему через плечо, привстав на носочки.  
-Сговор, - с еле сдерживаемым гневом ответил Илиеш. – Турки обещают генуэзскому дожу доступ к торговым путям, если он не выступит в поход. Посол не должен объявиться в Генуе!  
-Его там и не будет, - заверил Наполеон, кладя руку на спину гвардейца.  
-Предлагаешь его убить?  
-Зачем же сразу так радикально, - качнул головой Наполеон.  
-Но…  
-Уверен, саксонцы следят за его передвижениями, поэтому они должны видеть, что посол выехал из города сам.  
-Хочешь дать ему уйти?  
-Помоги мне, - вместо ответа Наполеон направился к Никколо.  
-Что ты собираешься делать? – подозрительно покосился гвардеец, видя, что Соло подхватил посла под руки.  
-Хочу положить его на кровать.  
-Ты станешь о нем позаботиться… - начал было Илиеш.  
-Я делаю так, - пыхтя, перебил его Наполеон, - чтобы поутру он не вспомнил, что его огрели по голове и пару раз бросили на пол…  
Илиеш с явным неудовольствием послушался Наполеона и вместе они взяли посла за руки и за ноги, и водрузили на кровать.  
-А теперь его надо раздеть.  
Вопросов Илиеш, как ни странно, больше не задавал, он, молча, принялся стягивать с Никколо туфли в то время, как Наполеон, ругаясь сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, чтобы Илиеш не принялся задавать вопросы, услышав американский, вперемешку с русским, мат, стягивал куртку с рубашкой. Быстро и споро они избавили Никколо от штанов.  
-Пора, - направился к окну Илиеш.  
-Подожди, - Наполеон сделал шаг к двери, но вернулся к раскинувшемуся на постели в чем мать родила послу.  
Илиеш в недоумении вскинул брови: что еще?  
Наполеон поставил коленку на матрас и потянулся, пытаясь добраться до шеи, чтобы оставить засос. После минутного раздумья - второй на груди.  
-Он должен поверить, что ночь удалась, - пояснил Наполеон недовольному Илиешу.  
Тот выбрался в окно, недовольно сверкнув напоследок глазами.  
-Не задерживайся, - бросил он перед тем, как его светлая макушка исчезла из вида.  
-Угу, - ответил Наполеон, закрыл раму и задернул шторы.  
А сам, насвистывая, так, чтобы его уход точно был замечен слугой, который бы не преминул сообщить своему господину о том, что «венецианец» покинул дом о-очень довольным, спустился по лестнице, громко стуча каблуками сапог. Вышел на улицу, завернул за угол и чуть не врезался в поджидавшего там Илиеша.  
Вместо того, чтобы попятиться, Наполеон сделал небольшой шажок вперед и как бы невзначай обнял гвардейца за плечи, делая вид, что еле может устоять на ногах. Илиеш подхватил его, не давая завалиться на землю, но потом быстро разжал свои руки и, буркнув: "Пора", рванул вперед по улице с такой скоростью, что Наполеон припустил следом почти бегом, сожалея лишь о том, что «объятия» продлились ничтожно мало.

 

Операцию по поимке посла взял на себя Наполеон, заявив, что Илиешу надо показаться в доме королевского судьи Долеадора, чтобы ни у кого и в мыслях не возникло, что румыны хоть каким-то образом причастны к исчезновению генуэзца.  
Илиеш счел его доводы разумными, поэтому не возражал и выделил несколько человек в помощь, а скорее всего, как подозревал Наполеон, чтобы те следили за ним. Соло видел, как Илиеш что-то прошептал на ухо Гунари, которого отправлял вместе с ним, наверняка, давал указания, что делать, если «венецианец» обманет в последний момент – видимо, не доверял гвардеец Наполеону до конца. Что ж, его можно было понять – вокруг были враги, предатели и полная неясность откуда ждать удар в следующий раз.  
Вскоре один из воинов, посланный следить за Никколо, сообщил, что генуэзец во дворе гостиницы грузит вещи.  
Отряд выдвинулся в дорогу.  
Гнедой конь под Наполеоном выбивал искры из мостовой, следом неслись румыны, минуя лабиринты узких улиц. Вскоре они оказались возле городской стены, ворота уже были открыты. Их никто не задержал.  
Из города вела только одна дорога, которой мог бы воспользоваться ничего не подозревающий генуэзский посол, пребывающий в прекрасном расположении духа после, как ему думалось, страстной ночи.  
Теплый ветер задувал Наполеону в уши, грозил сорвать с плеч плащ, но азарт вел его прямо в лесную чащу, он не обращал внимания на неудобства, даже скачка верхом больше не раздражала, наверное, привык.  
Румыны вместе с Наполеоном устроили засаду под высокими вертикальными скалами, покрытыми роскошным еловым лесом. Посторонних здесь не было, поэтому Наполеон лелеял надежду, что операция пройдет гладко и без жертв.  
Спустя несколько минут раздался топот копыт и дозорный замахал рукой, показывая, что приближаются те, кого ждали.  
Наполеон выступил вперед из-за деревьев и полулег на землю, взлохматил волосы и, придав своему лицу мученическое выражение, схватился за ногу.  
Из-за поворота вывернули всадники – генуэзский посол с небольшой охраной и слугой. Заметив на земле человека, они хотели было объехать его, но Наполеон воскликнул:  
-Сеньор Никколо!  
Генуэзец резко дернул за поводья, конь под ним закрутился на месте. Глаза посла полезли на лоб, когда он узнал Наполеона:  
-И как же вы тут оказались?  
-Ехал по делам, - простонал Наполеон, - но лошадь меня сбросила. Не могли бы вы помочь мне? У меня, кажется, вывихнута нога.  
Никколо кивнул:  
-Я всегда рад услужить вам, друг мой. Расскажите мне, что за дела погнали вас из Сигишоары в столь ранний час?  
-Разумеется, - пропыхтел Наполеон, повисая на руках охранников Никколо, которые пытались поднять его. – Но для начала позвольте мне отдышаться.  
Никколо огляделся по сторонам, словно решая как быть: то ли оставить с Наполеоном человека и дать ему лошадь взамен удравшей, то ли задержаться – ведь не чужой человек ему «венецианец». Хотя посол ничего и не помнил, но судя по засосам на его теле, ночь любви прошла на славу. К тому же, по словам слуги, Наполеон тоже покинул его весьма и весьма довольным.  
Почему бы в таком случае не оказать любезность - время терпит.  
Слуга постелил на землю сложенный в несколько раз плащ и усадили на него Наполеона, который не забывал громко стонать, делая очередной шаг.  
Никколо спешился и подошел к «любовнику», опустился перед ним на корточки, провел по лицу рукой, стирая прилипшую влажную землю.  
-Я бы не прочь был смочить горло, - произнес Наполеон, состроив несчастный вид и глядя в глаза Никколо.  
Тот кивнул:  
-Конечно, - развернулся к слуге и приказал достать из запасов вина. – Почему вы один? Где ваши люди?  
-Я сбежал от румын, которые конвоировали меня в Сигишоаре, - принялся сочинять на ходу Наполеон, следя краем глаза, чтобы поблизости было как можно меньше людей.  
-Но я… - начал Никколо, однако договорить не успел.  
Ловкими пальцами Наполеон выхватил у него из ножен кинжал и приставил к горлу мужчины, а потом громко свистнул. Тотчас же на дорогу высыпали румыны, которые ловко обезоружили генуэзцев. Сам посол попробовал дернуться, но острый конец кинжала легко вошел в его незащищенное горло – алая теплая кровь запачкала всю одежду – и только это заставило Никколо остановиться.  
-К чему вам это? – зло, сквозь зубы, спросил Никколо, ругая себя в глубине души, что повелся на голубые глаза "венецианца" вместо того, что бы бросить его и ехать дальше.  
-Извините, дорогой сеньор посол, но в Геную вы не попадете, - ответил Наполеон.  
-Какие цели вы преследуете?  
-Не все ли равно, - пожал плечами Наполеон.  
-Вас перекупили румыны? – продолжал допытываться Никколо.  
-Можно и так сказать, - ухмыльнулся Наполеон, представляя сейчас перед собой лицо Илиеша.  
-Какой смысл вам от этого похода? Всегда можно договориться с османами и вести прибыльную торговлю.  
-Генуе договориться можно, - согласился Наполеон, - ведь это не вас турки обложили непосильной данью.  
-Но и не Венецию тоже! Что вам за дело до Румынии?  
-Если честно, до Румынии мне нет никакого дела. Причины, которые мною движут, вам не понять, поэтому не будем в них углубляться.  
Наполеон слегка скосил глаза – гвардейцы уже скрутили всех людей посла, а слугу, который больше всех ругался, угомонили, засунув кляп в рот. Затем посадили в кучку, чтобы не разбежались.  
Наполеон хотел проявить благородство и позволить Никколо самостоятельно въехать на своем коне в Тырговиште, сохранив честь и достоинство, но тут генуэзец, воспользовавшись тем, что Наполеон не смотрит на него, ударил изо всей силы сапогом по коленным чашечкам Соло и резко ушел в сторону от лезвия кинжала. Затем вскочил на ноги и понесся в кусты.  
Придя в себя, Наполеон рванул за ним, пара гвардейцев бросились следом.  
Они быстро настигли Никколо и поймали арканом, словно зверя. Гордость Никколо было уязвлена.  
Со стороны Наполеона теперь ни о каком снисхождении к генуэзцу не могло быть и речи – его связали так же, как и остальных, воткнули в рот кляп, на голову надели мешок и повезли в сторону Тырговиште, где их поджидал Илиеш.

 

Илиеш встретил Наполеона и своих людей с пленниками в условленном месте. Все вместе они вернулись в столицу.  
В первую очередь Илиеш доложил воеводе, что саксонцы обещают помощь, а потом обо всем, что им стало известно в Сигишоаре, не забыв упомянуть о роли Наполеона во всей этой истории.  
-Без венецианского легата в последнее время никуда, - задумчиво произнес Влад Дракула и приказал ввести Наполеона.  
Тот поджидал за дверью, поэтому явился незамедлительно. Илиеш, опустив руки, сцепил ладони в замок. Он стоял подле Влада Дракулы, склонив голову и внимательно прислушиваясь к разговору.  
-Мне сообщили о вашей помощи, сеньор легат, - начал воевода. - Я рад, что мы нашли в вашем лице верного союзника, который по возвращении домой призовет Паскуале Малипьеро к священной войне. Румыния очень рассчитывает на вас и надеется, что Венеция исполнит свои обязательства.  
Наполеон склонил голову:  
-Конечно. Я немедленно сообщу Его Превосходительству, что саксонцы участвуют в походе, и поэтому у него нет причин отказывать вам в помощи.  
-Вот и отлично, - произнес Влад Дракула. – Радует, что не все хотят отсидеться, словно шакалы в укрытии, пока османы разрывают Румынию! Аппетиты Мехмета не утолить одной маленькой страной! После того, как он разобьет нас, то направит свои войска в другие христианские страны, рано или поздно доберется даже до Генуи, до Венеции и Рима!  
Влад Дракула стянул с головы шапочку из красного бархата, расшитую по низу восемью рядами жемчужин, и покрутил ее в руках, скрипнул зубами. На его висках вздулись вены:  
-Поход состоится, чего бы мне это не стоило! И все, кто будет против меня, сильно пожалеют об этом!

 

Наполеон прекрасно понимал, что необходимо направить сообщение в Венецию, и тут перед ним встал вопрос: каким образом это сделать? Писать на латыни он не умел, даже не знал, как составляются такие документы, а просить о помощи в подобной ситуации было равносильно собственноручной подписи в том, что он самозванец.  
Глядя в потолок своей комнаты, закинув руки за голову, Наполеон перебирал варианты. Удобно было бы сломать руку, но выводить себя из строя в его планы не входило. Поэтому этот вариант Наполеон отмел сразу же. Тем не менее, необходимо было действовать, пока его самого не обвинили в предательстве и уклонении от сотрудничества.  
Обстановка накалялась с каждым днем все больше и больше, воздух в Тырговиште пропитался тревогой, ожиданием чего-то зловещего. Влад Дракула лютовал сильнее обычного: с плеч всех подозреваемых в предательстве летели головы и пузырилась кровавая пена на губах, когда острые колья пронзали их тела.  
Воевода готовился к войне.  
А Наполеон искал пути вырваться из города к тому месту, где он впервые оказался, чтобы выяснить, как попасть в свое время.  
Сделать это было сложно, поскольку за ним неустанно следили гвардейцы Влада Дракулы и при выходе из города разворачивали обратно, ссылаясь, что заботятся о его безопасности. Наполеон пытался переговорить с Илиешем, возможно, он мог бы хоть как-то помочь ему в этом деле, но тот постоянно пропадал в разъездах по поручениям воеводы.  
Безумно сбегать из замка Наполеон не собирался – вдруг никакого хода в будущее в горах нет, а вот по возвращении обратно Влад Дракула прикажет посадить его на кол за измену, которые мерещились ему повсюду.  
Наполеон искал более безопасные выходы из сложившейся ситуации. Он заводил знакомых и приятелей среди столичных бояр, выуживая информацию.  
Но те в последнее время говорили лишь о предстоящей игре - харте, в которую играли все румыны. Она была чем-то вроде национального вида спорта.  
-Не желаете ли принять участие в турнире? – вежливо поинтересовался знакомый.  
Наполеон хотел было отказаться, но потом передумал: он кое-что уже успел разузнать об этой игре – суть ее заключалась в том, чтобы на полном скаку попасть копьем в кольцо. Он решил поучаствовать в состязаниях.  
Конечно, американец не собирался поражать всех своей меткостью, потому что сомневался, что у него получится даже поднять копье, не говоря уже о том, чтобы попасть в кольцо. Но вот свалиться с лошади – всегда пожалуйста. И пусть о нем судачат за спиной и скрывают усмешки, все это ерунда. Главное, он у всех на виду "вывихнет" себе руку, и ни у кого не возникнет и тени сомнения, что он сделал это нарочно.  
Накануне вечером Наполеон наведался в конюшню, где стоял его конь. Своего гнедого он нашел в самом конце стойла, и незаметно для конюхов, занятых своими делами, подрезал подпругу. Для отвода глаз поговорил с молодым парнем – помощником, который неожиданно вывернул откуда-то справа, они обсудили завтрашнюю игру – она бередила воображение всех румын и была, несомненно, событием номер один в Тырговиште.  
Наутро выглянуло солнце, которое почти по-летнему припекало голову Наполеона. Он щурился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Желающих сразиться в харту было много, в основном местные, среди иностранцев - лишь Соло. Папский посол пожелал ему удачи, выразил свое восхищение его смелостью, а потом предложил отпраздновать результат, каким бы он не оказался. Наполеон согласно кивнул, провожая глазами отходящего в сторону папского посла, и в этот момент заметил Илиеша – утомленного, пыльного с дороги, на виске у него красовалась новая рана, затянувшаяся неровной коркой, яркая и вызывающая тревогу.  
Несмотря на усталость, сквозившую в каждом его жесте, Илиеш пришел на харту. Наполеону захотелось отшлепать его и отправить отсыпаться. Завидев Наполеона, Илиеш стал пробираться к нему.  
-Вот уж кого не ожидал встретить среди участников, - улыбнулся он измученно, но искренне.  
-Решил доказать, что венецианцы тоже кое-чего стоят, - ответил на улыбку Наполеон.  
-Буду болеть за тебя, но по секрету… У тебя нет ни единого шанса, - не удержался от подколки Илиеш.  
Наполеон фыркнул, гвардеец отступил к зрителям.  
Все замерли в ожидании Влада Дракулы. Когда тот появился и объявил турнир открытым, Наполеон, как и все остальные, запрыгнул на коня. Подпруга опасно затрещала и, не выдержав веса, разорвалась, а Наполеон полетел вниз. Но вопреки его ожиданиям он ударился не о землю, а о что-то мягкое.  
Вскинул голову и чуть не врезался затылком в подбородок Илиеша, который, завидев, что Наполеон падает с коня, оказался рядом и успел поймать его. На мгновение они оба застыли – Наполеон лежал на руках Илиеша, а тот сильно прижимал его к своей груди, они оба смотрели друг на друга.  
Наполеон судорожно сглотнул, потянулся к Илиешу, провел пальцами по ране на лице. Это привело Илиеша в себя, он мгновенно вышел из ступора и опустил Наполеона на ноги, а сам склонился и подобрал сбрую. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять – ее разрезали специально.  
-Кто посмел? – рыкнул Илиеш, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
Все были удивлены не меньше его самого, Наполеон тоже разыграл бурю эмоций, размахивая одной рукой, а вторую свесив, как неживую, вдоль тела.  
-Как ты? – повернулся Илиеш к Соло.  
Тот, придерживая правую «пострадавшую» руку, поморщился:  
-Моя рука… Кажется, я вывихнул ее, - и жалостливо посмотрел на гвардейца.  
-Гунари! – окликнул Илиеш. Перед ним словно из под земли вырос верный помощник. – Разберись, кто мог это сделать.  
А сам приобнял Наполеона за плечи и помог добраться до замка. Папский посол крутился рядом, выражал сочувствие. Наполеону так и хотелось накричать на него, чтобы убрался куда подальше и не портил момент – прижиматься к груди Илиеша было так сладко, уткнуться ему в шею так приятно… Если бы не глазастый римлянин, Наполеон бы непременно втихаря дотронулся своими губами до кожи гвардейца.  
Возле входа в комнату Илиеш что-то сказал папскому послу, что именно Наполеон не расслышал, но тот засуетился, пообещал навестить своего «венецианского друга» завтра и что-то там еще.  
Илиеш громко позвал слуг, перекрикивая римлянина (Наполеону показалось, что сделал он это нарочно, но против, разумеется, не был), со стуком захлопнул дверь перед носом посла, довел Наполеона до кровати. Появившемуся слуге приказал найти лекаря. Пару минут спустя в комнату вбежал сморщенный старичок с седыми патлами на голове и в богатом кафтане. Он близоруко щурился, заглядывал Наполеону в глаза, поворачивал его голову из стороны в сторону. Потом занялся рукой, которую Соло удерживал возле груди.  
При всяком прикосновении лекаря он правдоподобно кривился и стонал. Поняв, что у «венецианца» всего лишь сильный ушиб, и нет переломов, лекарь смазал ему руку до локтя вонючей мазью, смастерил перевязь.  
-Я прописываю вам полный покой. Иначе выздоровление затянется.  
Наполеон кивнул в сторону все еще находящегося тут Илиеша:  
-Посмотрите, пожалуйста, что с его раной на голове.  
Гвардеец попробовал было возмутиться и увернуться из рук лекаря, но тот, не терпящим возражений жестом отвел его ладонь, которую он выставил точно щит, в сторону, и Илиеш подчинился - сил сопротивляться у него больше не осталось. Он присел в кресло, закрыл глаза и мгновенно вырубился. Лекарь пощупал рану, повздыхал и на вопрос Наполеона: «Что там?», ответил:  
-Загноение. Слишком долго не было правильного ухода. Я позову слуг и они перенесут его ко мне…  
-В таком состоянии его лучше оставить на месте, - резво вскочил со своего сидения Наполеон. – Сделайте то, что получится прямо тут.  
В руке Наполеона сверкнула и тотчас же скрылась в безмерном кармане кафтана лекаря золотая монета.  
Лекарь вздохнул, но противиться не стал, загремел склянками, запорхал руками над раной, вскрывая инструментами нарыв и выдавливая гной. Илиеш так и не открыл глаз, но при каждом нажатии глухо стонал. Закончив свою экзекуцию, лекарь наложил чистую материю, смоченную какой-то целебной настойкой, и перевязал рану.  
Наполеон еще раз поблагодарил его, вложив в руку очередную монетку. Лекарь раскланялся, что-то забормотал про христианское милосердие, предложил позвать слуг, чтобы все же унести гвардейца из комнаты «сеньора легата», но Наполеон заверил, что все сделает сам.  
Когда дверь за лекарем затворилась, Наполеон выпутался из повязки, поддерживающей его руку, запер дверь на засов, чтобы никто больше не беспокоил, и, подняв Илиеша на руки, аккуратно уложил на свою постель.  
Выглядел Илиеш еще более измотанным, чем ему показалось на турнире, прерывистое дыхание сопровождалось хрипами и стонами.  
Наполеон не мог отвести от него взгляда, и Илиеш, словно почувствовав, что на него неотрывно смотрят, поморщился, взмахнул рукой, слегка коснувшись скулы склоненного над ним Наполеона, и отчетливо пробормотал:  
-Не смотри так, Габи… Со мной все в порядке…  
Наполеон на мгновение растерялся, а потом волна радости окатила его с ног до головы. Бог с тем, что его спутали с немкой, зато теперь Наполеон точно знал, что перед ним его Большевик, его Илья, а не верный слуга Влада Дракулы.  
Наполеон закусил губу, чтобы не завопить от радости.  
Он надеялся, что память вернулась к Илье окончательно, что когда он придет в себя, они обо всем поговорят и все обсудят. А там уже решат, как выбираться отсюда.  
Почти до самого утра уместившийся на краешке кровати Наполеон перебирал волосы Ильи, пропуская их через свои пальцы, наслаждался запахом, ловил каждый вдох.  
Габи Большевик больше не вспоминал и спал относительно спокойно, кошмары его не мучили, дыхание выровнялось, и тогда Наполеона самого сморил сон. Незаметно для себя он уткнулся в светлую макушку Большевика, перехватив его поперек груди, чтобы никуда не делся без спросу.  
Рано утром Соло разбудил заворочавшийся Илья, который попытался выползти из под укрывшего его собой американца.  
Наполеон просыпаться решительно не хотел, поэтому Илье пришлось пихнуть его в бок. Тот заворочался и недовольно прохрипел:  
-Охренел, Большевик?  
А потом все же открыл глаза, уставившись на недовольное лицо русского.  
Илья кое как умудрился сесть на кровати, потрогал повязку на голове и прохрипел сиплым ото сна голосом:  
-Что за ерунду ты несешь?  
-Вовсе нет, - вскинулся Наполеон. – Илья, ты помнишь…  
Закончить он не успел, Большевик свесил ноги вниз и одарил его своим фирменным взглядом исподлобья:  
-Снова называешь меня странным именем? Кто такой этот «Илья»?  
Наполеон чуть не застонал: Большевик так ничего и не вспомнил! А он-то надеялся, что теперь они будут действовать сообща.  
-Почему я тут? – продолжал между тем допытываться Илья.  
-Ты отрубился вчера у меня в комнате еще до того, как лекарь тебя осмотрел, - Наполеон быстро всунул свою руку в перевязь. – Кстати, прими мою благодарность, если бы не ты, то руку я бы, наверняка, сломал.  
Илья кивнул:  
-И тебе спасибо, - чуть помедлив, добавил. - За ночлег.  
-Всегда пожалуйста.  
Гвардеец встал с кровати. Наполеон молча следил за застывшим в растерянности Ильей, пережидавшим когда его перестанет мотать из стороны в сторону. Потом он нашел силы подняться, упираясь ладонью в стену, но чуть не сверзнулся на пол, запутавшись в собственных длинных непослушных ногах. Наполеон вовремя поддержал:  
-Давай я провожу тебя к лекарю, он осмотрит твою рану. Похоже, тебя задело гораздо сильнее, чем мы сначала думали.  
Илья хотел было послать Наполеона подальше, попытался вырвать руку, но снова чуть не завалился, поэтому сдался и позволил вывести себя в коридор, наотрез отказавшись оставаться в комнате «легата».  
В очередной раз подкупленный звонкой монетой Наполеона лекарь заявил, что «господину гвардейцу» необходимо пару дней провести в постели. А чтобы его предписания выполнялись, приставил к нему слугу. Но Илья не был бы Ильей, если бы послушался лекаря. Отлежавшись полдня и малость оклемавшись, он опять отправился по срочным поручениям воеводы. Когда Наполеон пришел к нему утром то обнаружил лишь тряпицу, которой была перевязана его голова.  
Вздохнув и пробубнив под нос все, что он думает о "безрассудной большевистской упрямости", Наполеон направился к папскому послу.  
-Я рад, что вам лучше, - просиял тот улыбкой. – А как ваш приятель? – глаза посла хитро прищурились.  
Наполеон как можно небрежнее пожал плечами.  
-Да какой там приятель! Просто решил оказать ответную любезность человеку, который спас меня от перелома руки.  
-Конечно, конечно, - закивал папский посол. – Долг совести, которому учит нас вера, не позволил вам поступить иначе.  
-Разумеется, - внимание Наполеона в который раз привлек переливающийся на солнце перстень папского посла. – Мы все должны исповедовать христианские ценности.  
С трудом, но американцу удалось перевести взгляд на лицо собеседника от перстня.  
-Однако, руку я все же покалечил.  
-Какая незадача, - покачал головой римлянин.  
-Да уж, - вздохнул Наполеон. – Даже послание не смогу теперь написать.  
Папский посол, словно в молитве, сложил ладони на груди и кротким тоном произнес:  
-Всегда рассчитывайте на меня, сын мой. Если я могу вам хоть как-то помочь в этом деле…  
-О, вы бы выручили меня. Мне как раз надо отправить Его превосходительству Паскуале Малипьеро сообщение. Не могли бы вы сделать это по своим каналам?  
-Конечно.  
Соло видел по глазам хитрого дипломата, что тот уже прикинул все выгоды, которые ему сулила подобная помощь.  
-У меня нет от вас секретов, - улыбнулся Наполеон.  
А потом продиктовал новость – саксы поддерживают воеводу Румынии и готовы выступить в поход против турков.  
Дело осталось за малым – ждать помощи от венецианского дожа и молиться, чтобы удалось сбежать отсюда вместе с Ильей до заварушки.

 

Илью Наполеон видел редко. У него даже вошло в привычку гадать, встретит ли он сегодня Большевика, а если встретит, удастся ли им поговорить… Обычно Илья возвращался слишком поздно, а уезжал чересчур рано, или вообще не показывался по несколько дней кряду, а когда все же объявлялся в замке, то вместе с Владом Дракулой и парой верных воеводе людей строил планы военной компании за закрытыми дверями.  
В привычку Наполеона вошли прогулки по Тырговиште в обществе папского посла (одинокая фигура легата могла вызвать множество ненужных подозрений), и выглядывание отряда Ильи, возвращающегося после очередного задания.  
За "итальянцами", естественно, наблюдали люди воеводы и не позволяли им выходить за стены города, однако, в самой столице они держались на почтительном расстоянии, и беседе не мешали.  
Папский посол, в отличие от Наполеона, голова которого была занята сплошными мыслями об Илье и вариантами побега, следил за событиями намного пристальнее, поэтому знал гораздо больше, чем хотел показать, но даже тех крох, которые он подкидывал Наполеону, хватало, чтобы Соло был в курсе того, что румынский воевода, перед которым маячила тяжелая война с османами, успел разругаться с потенциальным союзником - молдавским правителем. А все началось из-за того, что молдавский князь присягнул на верность Польше и по договору должен был вернуть себе города и поселки, которые были уступлены в прошлом Румынии и другим странам.  
-Ваш гвардейский друг, - произнес папский посол, особенно выделив последнее слово, - привез сегодня неутешительные вести.  
-Так Илиеш уже вернулся? – удивился Соло, а он-то, мотаясь по городу, умудрился не заметить этого.  
-Ходят слухи, что молдавский князь готовит нападение на крепость Килиа, которая стоит на Дунае.  
-А мы здесь причем? – не понял Наполеон.  
В местной географии он разбирался с трудом и понятия не имел, какому государству эта крепость принадлежит.  
По тому, как округлились глаза папского посла, пораженного неосведомленностью венецианского легата, Наполеон запоздало сообразил, что Килия, скорее всего, крепость румынская.  
-Хоть на Килиа претендуют венгры, однако, румыны считают ее своей, - подтвердил догадки Наполеона римлянин. – Поэтому, если молдаване захотят вернуть ее себе, то Румыния вынуждена будет вступить в войну. И османы в стороне не останутся.  
Наполеон кивнул:  
-Конечно, ведь это удобный случай напасть на Румынию, пока та занята разборками с Молдавией.  
Ситуация складывалась патовая, тянуть больше было нельзя, настало время важного разговора с Ильей. Наполеон распрощался с папским послом и направился на поиски Большевика. Вскоре он нашел его, но не в том состоянии, на которое рассчитывал – гвардеец снова был ранен в грудь и руку, и уже несколько часов, по словам лекаря, обитавшего тут же, не приходил в себя.  
Чертов Большевик, он когда-нибудь научится беречь себя? Ну почему он постоянно лезет под стрелы?  
Лекарь обработал рану и попробовал выпроводить Наполеона, сказав, что сидеть подле раненного не обязательно, но Соло его не слушал – весь вечер оставался при Илье, пропустив вечернюю трапезу.  
-Раз вы тут и уходить не собираетесь, - произнес лекарь, заглянув перед сном, и предсказуемо обнаружив Наполеона, - то давайте ему каждый час вот этот настой, - и протянул кубок с темно-бурой жидкостью.  
Наполеон покивал, а когда лекарь ушел, подозрительно принюхался – пахло не так, чтобы отвратительно, вполне терпимо, поэтому он решил ее не выливать в окно. А вдруг поможет...  
Илья бредил, без конца метался в забытьи. Как заботливый медбрат Наполеон вытирал смоченной в отварах тряпочкой испарину со лба Большевика, поправлял подушку, материю на ране. И ругал, ругал, ругал… Обещал оторвать голову, как только Илья пойдет на поправку.  
Утром жар спал и Наполеон направился на поиски лекаря, чтобы тот проверил рану и сменил повязку. Когда ему сообщили, что лекарь этой ночью умер во сне, тихо, никого не потревожив, - Наполеон готов был разнести всю крепость на кусочки. Он не представлял, что ему теперь делать – мало того, что в травы-муравы он не особо верил, привыкнув рассчитывать на цивилизованные лекарственные средства, так теперь неоткуда было взять даже отваров и самодельных мазей.  
Мелькнула мысль порыться в склянках лекаря, но он тут же отмел ее - отравить по невежеству кого бы то ни было в его планы не входило.  
На свежем воздухе думалось лучше, поэтому Наполеон решил прогуляться вокруг крепости. Погруженный в думы, он брел по двору, никого не замечая, поэтому появление за своей спиной Гунари проворонил.  
-Я слышал, что вы заботитесь об Илиеше, - начал тот, слегка тушуясь.  
-Ну да. Только толку-то от этого никакого, - вздохнул Наполеон. - Лекарь помер…  
-Я как раз по этому делу.  
Наполеон превратился в слух.  
-Здесь недалеко живет знахарка. Все местные ходят к ней… Она многим помогает. Но воевода не обрадуется, если вы отправитесь в ее дом.  
-Ты должен отвести меня к знахарке, - вскинулся Наполеон. – Немедленно. Я знаю, что за мной следят, но сделай так, чтобы охранником в этот раз был ты. Тогда никто ни о чем не узнает.  
-Хорошо. Я провожу вас, но сам внутрь не пойду ни за что, - Гунари перекрестился трижды, всякий раз кланяясь в сторону церкви.  
«Ну и суеверный же народ эти румыны», - хмыкнул Наполеон.

 

Знахарка жила на отшибе города, ее хоть и не любили, но не трогали, потому что к ней часто обращались за помощью знатные бояре, поговаривали, что ее вызывали даже к жене воеводы – Елене.  
Гунари остановился за два дома от знахаркиного жилья и наотрез отказался приближаться. Дальше Наполеон отправился один.  
Он думал, что как у всех ведьм, у нее в центре помещения стоит огромный котел, в котором она беспрерывно что-то варит, а сама выглядит сморщенной старушонкой с седыми волосами, сбитыми в непонятный ком на голове, но все оказалось не так.  
Его встретила темноволосая, еще молодая женщина, впилась в него долгим взглядом и словно нехотя перевела глаза на прошмыгнувшую к выходу черную кошку.  
-Что надо? – невежливо поинтересовалась она, встав к нему вполоборота.  
Наполеон принялся объяснять. Знахарка, снова посмотрела на него, пожалуй, даже слишком пристально, выслушала и коротко кивнула:  
-Ведь ты не отсюда?  
-О, я из Венеции.  
-Когда я говорю, что не отсюда, то имею в виду, что ты не принадлежишь этому миру.  
Челюсть у Наполеона отвисла – эта женщина первая, кто понял, что он из другого времени.  
-А если и так, то что? - осторожно спросил Соло.  
Знахарка придвинулась почти вплотную, первым желанием Наполеона было отодвинуться, но что-то удержало его на месте: вдруг ведьма и правда сможет решить его проблемы.  
-Кто держит тебя здесь? Почему ты не возвращаешься обратно?  
-Я не знаю, как это сделать. А ты знаешь?  
Знахарка отошла к противоположной стене, достала мешочек с какими-то травами, протянула его Наполеону со словами:  
-Это то, за чем ты пришел ко мне.  
Если она пыталась завершить разговор, который сама же и начала, то не на того нарвалась, Наполеон не собирался просто уйти и обо всем забыть.  
-Спасибо, - ответил он, принимая мешочек и вкладывая в ее ладонь монету.  
Знахарка посмотрела на нее и удовлетворенно кивнула:  
-Господин слишком щедр.  
-Ты получишь вдвое больше, - произнес Наполеон, стараясь не спугнуть ее.  
-Я догадываюсь, о чем ты хочешь меня попросить.  
-И каков же твой ответ?  
-Ведь ты очнулся в горах, недалеко отсюда? – уточнила знахарка.  
-Именно.  
-Там очень нехорошее место, многие люди пропадают навсегда. Если заговорить это место в полночь, то дыра заберет чужака обратно.  
-То есть он вернется туда, откуда пришел? – уточнил Наполеон.  
Знахарка подтвердила:  
-Да.  
-Если я хорошо заплачу тебе, ты сможешь вернуть меня и еще одного человека обратно?  
-Тебя да, но…  
-Но что?  
-Кто второй?  
-Мой друг, мы с ним оказались вместе в вашем городе.  
Знахарка обошла Наполеона по кругу, тот поворачивался вслед за ней и пытался поймать взгляд, но она отводила свой, не желая пересекаться. Затем отошла от Наполеона и покачала головой:  
-Я вижу, что кто-то в твоем сердце занимает слишком много места, но я не вижу, чтобы твой человек был здесь чужаком.  
Наполеон закусил губу.  
-Этот человек пробыл тут гораздо дольше меня, но я точно знаю, что он не румын и должен вернуться вместе со мной.  
-Дело не в том, что он тут уже давно… - знахарка прищурилась, точно вглядывалась сквозь Наполеона в Илью.  
-Он ранен, - подсказал Наполеон, не зная почему знахарка не чувствует Большевика. – Может быть дело в этом?  
Женщина качнула головой:  
-Нет. Что-то еще не желает отпускать его… - неожиданно знахарка дотронулась указательным пальцем до лба Наполеона.  
Тот решил, что она просто хочет развести его на деньги, поэтому слегка расслабился и сделал небольшой шажок назад, отклоняясь от покоящегося на его лбу пальца.  
-Я дам втрое больше за этого человека, если ты и его отправишь со мной.  
Знахарка гортанно рассмеялась.  
-Твои деньги не помогут! – воскликнула она, резко оборвав свой смех.  
-Скажи, чего тебе надо…  
-Я ничего не смогу сделать для того, второго, который царит в твоем сердце, вытеснив всех остальных… Он не чувствует себя чужаком в этой реальности, поэтому останется здесь до тех пор, пока сам не захочет вернуться.  
-Я не понимаю…  
-Он не помнит места, где жил раньше. А раз так, то я помочь не в силах.  
Наполеон чертыхнулся – проклятая амнезия Большевика! Из-за нее он застрял в Румынии, а, зная его характер, Наполеон не сомневался, что Илья сложит свою голову на поле брани за Влада Дракулу.  
-Но вот тебя я могу вернуть, - добавила знахарка. – И возьму не слишком много.  
Это была реальная возможность вернуться обратно, в мир удобств, к которым так привык Наполеон, в мир красивых кокетливых женщин, мир, где закончились мировые войны, и наступил относительный мир. После румынской операции он собирался попутешествовать на яхте. Пусть на пару дней, но вырваться из под присмотра АНКЛ и Уэверли, насладиться белыми солнечными пляжами Греции. Естественно, он надеялся, что русский составит ему компанию…  
Но его мечта готова была осуществиться наполовину, потому что Илья не мог покинуть средневековье! Большевик должен был оставаться здесь до тех пор, пока память не вернется к нему. Но вернется ли она когда-нибудь вообще?  
Илье грозило всю оставшуюся жизнь прожить без своего прошлого. А война, которая должна была начаться со дня на день, могла помочь Большевику сократить жизненный путь и отправить на небеса, где еще даже его праотцов не наблюдалось.  
-Что скажешь? – нарушила тишину знахарка.  
Наполеон тряхнул кудрявой челкой, отгоняя искушение. Он принял окончательное решение:  
-Я не уйду без него.  
Ему не нужен мир, в котором не было Ильи. Он останется с ним здесь. И пускай жить им осталось не так уж и много (Наполеон собирался отправиться на войну с Ильей), но это время он хотя бы проведет с дорогим ему человеком.  
-Спасибо за травы, - поблагодарил Наполеон и вышел прочь.

 

Травы знахарки поставили Илью на ноги: через пару дней он пришел в себя, даже удивился, застав у своего изголовья «венецианца».  
-Разве мог я не помочь тебе? – вскинул брови вверх Наполеон, аккуратно протирая отваром рану и скользя вниз к ребрам, задевая своими кончиками пальцев обнаженную кожу.  
Он опустил руку ниже к его животу, чувствуя дорожку из волос, ведущую к паху, на мгновение Соло застыл, почувствовав, как Большевик напрягся. Уши Ильи заалели, щеки покрылись румянцем, он попытался что-то сказать, но Наполеон опередил.  
-Ты помог мне, поэтому я не оставлю тебя, - улыбнулся он, пристально глядя глаза в глаза Илье.  
С сожалением убрал руку, укутал русского потеплее.  
Через неделю Большевик уже тренировался, разрабатывая пострадавшую руку. Он снова много времени проводил с воеводой. Наполеон даже не пытался узнать, о чем они там шушукаются, ему не хотелось, чтобы Илья решил, будто он набивается к нему в приятели, чтобы быть в курсе последних новостей.  
Папский посол без конца слал депеши в Рим. Из Венеции для "легата" никаких вестей не было, но его это не волновало – чихал он на политику. Наполеон просто хотел остаться в Тырговиште и защищать Большевика, поскольку османы, как и предполагали Соло с папским послом, решили воспользоваться распрями Румынии с Молдовой и принялись готовиться к военной компании.  
Шпионы Влада Дракулы докладывали, что Мехмет собирается лично возглавить армию. Османские воины начищали до блеска свои мечи, в море уже собралось 25 трирем и 150 судов, готовых выступить в военный поход по одному лишь взмаху руки султана.  
Единственное, чего не ведал Влад Дракула - предполагаемое направление турков: Трансильвания? Сербия? Приближалось лето, но воевода так и не узнал, куда двинет свои несметные полчища Мехмет.  
Влад Дракула не бездействовал, он тоже готовился к битве с самой огромной армией мира, рассчитывая на помощь венгерского короля и деньги итальянских дожей. Воевода призвал к оружию людей от двенадцати и старше - годились все, кто не держался за материнскую юбку.  
Девятого мая стало очевидно, что султан пошел на Константинополь, десять лет назад провозглашенный Стамбулом, и ставший новой столицей Империи османов.  
Румыны уводили женщин и детей в неприступные Карпаты; в недавно основанный небольшой городок Бухарест, окруженный со всех сторон болотами; в непроходимые леса, из которых у всяких чужаков не было ни единого шанса выбраться живыми.  
Когда Наполеон меньше всего этого ожидал, пришло послание из Венеции. На днях там сменился дож. Вместо Паскуале Малипьеро республику возглавил Кристофоро Моро, который потребовал немедленного возвращения легата, сообщив, что, мягко говоря, не доволен его работой, также он отправил нового посла в столицу Румынии на смену «бездействующему легату».  
Новость прошлась острием по сердцу. Разумеется, никуда Наполеон уезжать не собирался, но вот новый посол мог смешать ему все карты.  
Наполеон поймал бегущего снова по делам Влада Дракулы Илью в коридоре замка и припер его к стенке одной рукой, отодвигая второй Гунари, решившего, что "венецианец" хочет убить Илиеша и бросившийся защищать своего командира. Наполеон заявил, что желает отправиться в поход вместе с румынами. Так Наполеон мог лучше присматривать за Большевиком и не оказаться разоблаченным новым венецианским послом, который, наверняка, знал, как выглядит настоящий легат.  
Илья высказал сомнение, что воевода возьмет его с собой, но Соло мог убеждать. Главным образом он упирал на то, что умеет держать оружие в руках, на что Илья скептически хмыкнул – навыки Наполеона его не слишком-то впечатляли.  
Но Влад Дракула ценил каждого, кто готов был встать под его знамена, поэтому Наполеону повезло; как только Венеция перечислила на войну деньги, правда намного, намного меньше, чем обещала изначально, воевода приказал выступать.  
Наполеону, за которого поручился Илья, достался комплект доспехов, которые Влад Дракула закупил специально для своих гвардейцев в Венеции, и мохнатый, небольших размеров, но отчаянно быстрый румынский конь - он был чертовски вынослив и мог обходиться малым количеством еды. Илья помог подобрать его Наполеону, который хотел сперва позариться на длинноногого арабского скакуна.  
-Оставь, араб хорош для парадов, - сказал Илья, останавливаясь подле неказистого коня, и любовно хлопая его по шее. - Вот отличный конь.  
Наполеон недоверчиво покачал головой, но спорить не стал.  
Влад Дракула во главе армии выступил из Тырговиште и взял курс на Дунай.  
-Мы не должны дать туркам перейти реку, - просветил Илья, который постоянно находился при воеводе, выполнял его поручения, а потому с Наполеоном виделся крайне редко.  
Для Наполеона стало привычным выглядывание Ильи среди воинов. Сейчас он усмотрел его высокую ладную фигуру среди охотников воеводы – на фоне грубой темной одежды, бессменных меховых конических шапок, копий и кос, Илья в железной шляпе с полями поверх кольчужного подшлемника, который защищал его плечи и ламеллярном панцире на туловище, выглядел орлом в рядах боевитых воробьев.  
Гвардеец был хмур и сосредоточен. Заметив взгляд Наполеона, коротко кивнул, и прямиком проследовал к Владу Дракуле.  
Илья привез безрадостные вести – он встретился со шпионами из Молдавии, и те подтвердили, что молдавский князь хочет захватить крепость Килиа, которую считает своей, поэтому турецкий флот взял курс в Черное море и тоже собирается продвигаться в сторону Килии, планируя таким образом заставить вступить в бой Влада Дракулу, ведь воевода не собирался так просто сдавать свой восточный форпост кому бы то ни было.  
Влад Дракула вынужден был разделить войско – шесть тысяч бойцов он отправил к устью Дуная сражаться с молдаванами и турками. В его распоряжении осталось всего двадцать семь тысяч воинов.  
Он рассчитывал на помощь венгерского короля Матиаша Хуньяди, надеялся, что вместе они справятся с более чем стотысячной сухопутной армией султана, и не дадут ей перейти Дунай на юге. Но все чего дождался воевода - небольшого отряда, который венгерский король Матиаш Хуньяди отправил в Килиа.  
Вечером, когда румыны остановились на отдых, Наполеон разыскал Илью, который устало растянулся прямо на земле, закрыл глаза и, похоже, забылся. Чуткий Наполеон принес ему ужин, который Илья в силу измотанности пропустил. Наполеон тронул Большевика за плечо, тот вздрогнул и с удивлением уставился на «венецианца».  
-Поешь, - протянул тот похлебку.  
Илья молча, но поспешно, принял пищу и стал уплетать так, что за ушами затрещало. Наполеон опустился рядом, сам он ел неспеша, отмечая, что после долгих переходов по лесам даже ему похлебка не кажется отвратительной - сносной, если уж на то пошло. А вот Большевик, неприхотливый в еде, который бы и в двадцатом веке ни за что не смог отличить грудинку ягненка, от, например, окорока все того же ягненка, да еще и потерявший память, наверняка решил, что вкуснее ничего в жизни своей не ел. После того, как два дня маковой травинки в зубах не держал – не удивительно.  
Когда посуда была выскоблена дочиста, Илья, зевнул так, что чуть не вывихнул себе челюсть, потер глаза и снова повалился на землю, бросив извиняющийся взгляд на Наполеона, а начало его вопроса: «Так что там…» проигнорировал.  
Наполеон коротко вздохнул, накрыл Илью его же плащом и пристроился подле на ночевку.  
Сон не шел к Наполеону, он ломал голову: как бы сделать так, чтобы Илья взял его в свой следующий разведпоход? Попросить Большевика об этом напрямую, значит нарваться на его прищуренный взгляд и усмешку - Илья неизменно отвечал на ранее высказанные просьбы, что таких неумех в ратном деле, как Наполеон, еще поискать, что венецианцы вообще не умеют сражаться, только деньги считать.  
Наполеону хотелось припомнить русскому, что в двадцатом веке он уже спасал ему жизнь, но все было бесполезно – Илья этого не помнил. Тем не менее, так просто сдаваться Наполеон не собирался. Поэтому в следующий раз, когда Илья выехал на задание всего с двумя гвардейцами, Наполеон припустил следом, решив, что его не хватятся.  
Конь споро мчал по румынским степям, вырывая из земли и без того редкую растительность – Наполеон хотел нагнать Илью как можно быстрее. Высоко в небе реял сокол, он словно преследовал Наполеона, но мысли Соло были заняты, поэтому он не замечал того, что было выше его головы. Его взгляд был устремлен в бесконечную степь, где мягкий ветер то приминал, то снова вскидывал вверх зелено-серебристые волны ковыля да житняка. И вот, наконец, он разглядел троих всадников.  
Заслышав конский топот, те обернулись. Илья сразу признал Наполеона, размахивающего рукой.  
-Какого черта? – зашипел он, стоило Наполеону поравняться с ними.  
-Я не могу оставаться в лагере, в то время, как ты... - начал Наполеон.  
Открывший было рот Илья, чтобы послать «венецианца» обратно, так и не произнеся ни слова, поспешно закрыл его снова. Он привстал в стременах, Наполеон и все остальные повернули головы, в том направлении, куда смотрел их командир. А потом засуетились и лишь один Наполеон не мог понять в чем дело: природа казалась однообразной и монотонной до оскомины, чего же тогда гвардейцы так всполошились?  
-Аканджы! – воскликнул один из воинов.  
-Прячемся! – приказал Илья и вдарил шпорами в бока коня. – Они не должны нас увидеть!  
Легче было сказать, чем сделать – лишь вдалеке степи, вдоль желтовато-коричневых вод Дуная, высились несколько тополей и ив, клонящие свои пышные ветви к земле.  
«Илья действительно надеется успеть?» - скептически задался вопросом Наполеон. Теперь уже и он смог разглядеть всадников.  
Уж слишком быстро мчались те, кого называли «аканджы». Нет, такого просто не может быть, наверное, у Наполеона просто солнечный удар – передвигаться верхом такими темпами никому не под силу!  
Румын огрел коня Наполеона по крупу, и они вместе поскакали вперед. Удивительно, но успели – нырнули в камышовые заросли и затаились. Еще мгновение и аканджы с дикой скоростью пронеслись по тому месту, где совсем недавно стояли они, преодолев за это же время расстояние втрое большее, чем то, которое пришлось проделать румынам.  
-Кто это такие? – задал вопрос Наполеон, стоя по колено в воде и держа за поводья своего коня.  
Стремительность всадников-аканджы его впечатлила.  
-Специальный отряд, - пояснил Илья. – Разведчики и воры. Крадут все, что плохо лежит.  
Аканджы терроризировали местное население, разрушали христианские государства. За одну ночь они могли преодолеть такое расстояние, на которое обычный воин тратил три или четыре дня. Даже, если их кто-нибудь видел, то ничего не могли поделать – догонять их, и предупреждать об опасности было бесполезно – румыны бы успели лишь к уже сожженным деревням и трупам, изъеденными животными.  
-Если поблизости аканджы, значит, где-то рядом основные войска султана, - добавил Илья. - Надо сообщить обо всем воеводе. У нас есть приблизительно неделя, потом объявится Мехмет. И переправляться он будет тут, возле крепости Турну. Я уверен, неподалеку уже шастают турецкие разведчики.  
Илья отправил одного из воинов к воеводе с посланием.  
-Мы справимся без тебя, троих достаточно, - произнес он, кивая в сторону Наполеона.  
Соло расслабился: значит, вредный Большевик не собирался от него избавляться. Американец воспрял духом.  
-Что будем делать? – покрутил головой Наполеон по сторонам.  
Больше никаких аканджы видно не было, но солнце жарило так, что из тенька выходить не хотелось.  
-Перейдем реку и поищем армию султана, - сказал Илья.  
Им понадобилась пара дней, чтобы подтвердить свои догадки - султан направляется к Турну; там он собирался преодолеть последнее препятствие в виде Дуная, а дальше, по равнинам и лесам взять курс к самому сердцу Румынии – Тырговиште.

 

Армия венгерского короля Матиаша Хуньяди так и не появилась. Влад Дракула остался один на один с османской угрозой. Он ходил хмур, от его взгляда шарахались воины попроще - из крепостных крестьян, за что получали презрительные смешки конных лучников-кэлэрашей, которых в армии воеводы было большинство.  
Влад Дракула незамедлительно приказал выдвигаться к Дунаю. Войско вышло к реке.  
Ночью, прежде чем османы успели высадиться и приготовиться к бою, Влад Дракула напал на них. Стрелы румынских лучников закрыли собой яркий месяц и звезды. Румыны сражались как одержимые, они почти оттеснили турков к реке, но янычарам все же удалось установить пушки на лафеты и ядра со свистом пронзали плотный воздух, врезаясь в ряды атакующих, ломая их строй. Раздались вопли, испуганное ржание коней, предсмертные людские стоны…  
На рассвете стало хорошо видно, как весь Дунай усыпали лодки с османскими солдатами.  
Влад Дракула распорядился отступать.  
Однако, армия воеводы не давала спокойно вздохнуть османам, постоянно нападала на них; турки несли тяжелые потери, но тем не менее, они медленно, но верно продвигались вглубь страны.  
Влад Дракула продолжал выматывать армию противника короткими стычками, лишая их покоя и днем, и ночью. Румынские воины перед нападением выли, подражая волкам. От их воя у османов стыла кровь в жилах, у Наполеона тоже, когда он впервые услышал боевой клич. Мелкие отряды постоянно атаковали тыл султанской армии.  
Воевода приказал крестьянам сжечь посевы и отравить колодцы, чтобы врагам ничего не досталось. Всех несогласных он приказал казнить. Обездоленным крестьянам ничего не оставалось, как следовать за отступающей армией Влада Дракулы.  
Все турецкие разъезды румыны раздирали на куски и оставляли на дороге, чтобы вселить еще больший ужас в османов. Кажется, те даже начали верить в древние славянские легенды об оборотнях и вампирах, поскольку трупы, насаженные на кол, и оставленные вдоль дорог в качестве предупреждения для остальных, смотрелись жутко – выпученные глаза, застывшая от непереносимой боли гримаса и белая кожа, словно из тела выпили всю кровь, хотя на самом деле кровь вытекла из ран, но перепуганные турки не вникали в подробности. За Владом Дракулой прочно закрепилось прозвище «вампир».  
Наполеон видел собственными глазами, как верещавший от ужаса пленный турок призывал проклятия на голову «Влада-вампира» перед тем, как его по распоряжению воеводы посадили на кол.

 

Однажды рано утром Илья растолкал Наполеона и рукой показал следовать за ним. На поляне их ждал воевода в турецкой одежде, Наполеон его даже сначала не признал, настолько Влад Дракула гармонично смотрелся в иноземном наряде. Наполеон слышал краем уха, что воевода вырос в Турции – их вместе с братом Раду забрали в качестве заложников еще детьми, поэтому привычки своих врагов, их язык он знал как собственные.  
Илья протянул Наполеону ворох цветной одежды.  
-Зачем? – спросил Наполеон, не понимая к чему весь этот маскарад.  
-Мы едем в турецкий лагерь. Ты должен помочь нам.  
-Я должен выдавать себя за турка? – хмыкнул Наполеон.  
Илья неодобрительно покачал головой.  
-Нет, - вместо гвардейца ответил Влад Дракула. – На турка вы, сеньор легат, не похожи, так как не знаете языка. Турками будем мы с Илиешем. Вы будете изображать из себя генуэзского купца. Группа купцов, среди которых генуэзец, вызовет меньше подозрений.  
Наполеон кивнул – игра становилась интересной. Кажется, Влад Дракула решил обмануть османов. Ох, зря, зря они взяли его много лет назад в заложники и позволили узнать свою жизнь изнутри!  
Наполеон снова вырядился в венецианскую одежду, кокетливо сдвинул набок берет, а потом, позабыв всякий стыд, уставился на Илью – тот скинул свою неизменную черную куртку и остальные вещи, и одел прямо на голое тело широкие шелковые штаны, спускающиеся складками до ступней, выпростал рубашку из муслина с длинными широкими рукавами, сверху накинул кафтан, полы которого завернул и прикрепил к кушаку, украшенному бахромой, ноги всунул в остроносые полусапожки на высоких каблуках с металлической отделкой. На голове он ловко соорудил тюрбан, убрав под него светлые волосы.  
Загоревшего на солнце Илью запросто можно было принять за турка или на худой конец за сменившего веру серба или молдаванина.  
Все трое оседлали коней и направились на юг.  
Большим шатром переплели свои ветви деревья, укрывая всадников, и пропуская первые робкие солнечные лучи в густолесье. Маленький их "отряд" возглавил Влад Дракула, Наполеон скакал посередине, замыкал Илья.  
Лагерь османов встретил троицу шумом и деловитостью: бородатые воины жарили прямо на собственных саблях мясо, подставляя его под ставшее невыносимо жарким солнце, в тени лежали тщательно оберегаемые от нагревания кольчуги и шлемы. Среди раскиданных то тут, то там шатров и развеваемых на ветру стягах с полумесяцем, сновали янычары, Наполеон узнал их по усам и бритому подбородку.  
Влад Дракула предлагал товар как заправский купец, ругался, пытаясь сбить цену, делал незначительные подарки туркам, стремясь развязать их языки.  
Наполеон ни слова не понимал из того, что они говорили, только крутил головой по сторонам. Тут кто-то обратился к нему по-турецки, и на помощь сразу же пришел Илья: он ответил, перевел внимание на себя и Наполеон с облегчением вздохнул.  
Через несколько часов Влад Дракула показал, что пора уходить, оставаться в лагере и дальше было небезопасно, их фигуры слишком уж выделялись даже при таком скоплении народа.  
Когда до выхода из лагеря оставалось всего какая-то сотня метров, Наполеону почудилось, что кто-то внимательно смотрит в их сторону – он обернулся. Прямым взглядом спину Влады Дракулы провожал очень красивый молодой мужчина с волосами до плеч. Тут он перевел свое внимание на Наполеона, о чем-то спросил у воина, шедшего рядом с ним. Тот с поклоном ответил.  
Заметив, что Наполеон замешкался, Илья развернулся, подтолкнул его к выходу, а потом тоже заметил мужчину и поспешно отвернул голову.  
Под ложечкой у Наполеона засвербело – он заревновал своего Большевика к незнакомцу, который, похоже, прекрасно знал его.  
-Кто это? – прошептал Наполеон.  
Вместо ответа Илья поспешно догнал Влада и, положив ему ладонь на плечо, тихо произнес:  
-Не оборачивайтесь, господарь, тут Раду, и он смотрит на нас.  
Плечи Влада Дракулы вздрогнули, но он продолжил свой путь тем же спокойным шагом, как и прежде. Хладнокровия ему было не занимать.  
Если брат воеводы признал Влада, то Наполеону было даже страшно подумать, что с ними сейчас сделают, но окрика так и не последовало. Они беспрепятственно выбрались из лагеря, добрались до своих коней и поскакали обратно.  
Вечером, улучшив минутку, Наполеон поинтересовался у Ильи:  
-Откуда ты знаешь Раду? Ведь его еще ребенком забрали из Румынии.  
Илья нахмурился.  
-Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, как однажды очнулся в Турции.  
Наполеон кивнул.  
-Так вот, именно Раду помог мне бежать из плена в Румынию. Он попросил меня передать сообщение своему брату. Там я встретил воеводу, отдал послание, а он приблизил меня к себе.  
-Почему же Раду выступает с турками, если передает сведения румынам?  
-А что он может поделать? Раду до сих пор пленник султана.  
-Пленник султана, который руководит отрядом? – скептически выгнул бровь Наполеон. – Мне даже показалось, что он бы выдал Влада, если бы точно был уверен, что это его брат.  
-У него есть причины злиться. Раду спас меня из плена, чтобы я передал Владу просьбу о помощи – он очень хотел вырваться из под власти султана, но Влад даже пальцем не пошевелил... Как бы не выглядело это со стороны, я понимаю воеводу, он не мог тогда идти наперекор Мехмету, у него не было ни союзников, ни денег.  
-Хм, а теперь воевода начал войну против султана в то время, как его брат находится там до сих пор заложником. Ведь султан может запросто перерезать ему горло.  
На это Илья ничего не ответил.  
Когда на лес опустились густые сумерки, а в небе зажглись первые яркие звезды, и мелодичное пение птиц сменилось уханьем сов и воем волков, Влад Дракула собрал своих воинов на поляне. Отблески пламени отбрасывали тень на лицо воеводы, делая его будто высеченным из камня.  
Влад Дракула плотно сжал губы, хмуро оглядел собравшихся. Воевода нуждался сейчас в самых преданных людях, поэтому он произнес:  
-Пусть те, кто думает, что погибнет, не идут со мной, а останутся здесь!  
Воины загудели, точно улей, засовещались.  
Многие из боярской кавалерии и часть легкой конницы-куртеней, которые подчинялись боярам, отступили. Но большинство воинов остались, Илья в том числе.  
Этой же ночью Влад Дракула объявил поход против турков. Он собрался атаковать лагерь и покончить с самим султаном; во время его дневной разведки он узнал, где располагались шатры султана и османских военачальников. Другого выхода у него не было – до Тырговиште оставалось совсем ничего.  
В этот раз воины не кричали при наступлении, они передвигались бесшумно, словно оборотни. Лишь лязг оружия и предсмертные крики дозорных разбудили османских воинов.  
Румыны, переодетые в одежды пленных турков, ворвались в лагерь и учинили резню. Трупы они сбрасывали в ров, которым враги окружали свои лагеря, срывали шатры и тоже бросали в ямы, чтобы дать возможность коннице начать наступление.  
Влад Дракула одним из первых оказался в лагере, за ним безотступно следовал Илья, Наполеон старался от них не отставать.  
Румынские стрелы просмоленные паклей и подожженные, достигали шатров, и те вспыхивали как свечки.  
Перед глазами мельтешили османы, разбегающиеся в разные стороны, верблюды и кони, перепуганные начавшимся пожаром...  
Из того, что многие румыны были обряжены в турецкую одежду, неопытные и паникующие воины-османы решили, что на них напали свои и начали рубить янычар. Янычары отгоняли их от себя и тоже убивали.  
Пока в лагере царил хаос и неразбериха, воевода искал шатер султана.  
Увидев самый богатый, Влад Дракула развернул своего коня к нему. Мешавших турок он раскидывал ударами сабли.  
Когда воевода с Ильей ворвались в шатер, Наполеон увидел мелькнувшую позади тень человека в роскошно расшитой одежде. Он бросился за ним, решив, что это и есть султан Мехмет. Но Соло не успел добраться до него, потому что кто-то очень сильно огрел его по голове и Наполеон упал навзничь на землю.  
До конца боя он так и не пришел в себя, поэтому не знал, что воевода перепутал и вместо султанского шатра ворвался к великому везиру Махмуду-паше, который еле унес ноги, и которого чуть было не поймал Наполеон.  
Когда же Влад Дракула с Ильей выяснили, где на самом деле располагался шатер султана, вокруг него плотными рядами встали янычары. Оправившиеся от неожиданной атаки и в сотню раз превосходящие по численности нападающих, османские воины начали теснить небольшой отряд воеводы и с криками: «Аллах акбар!» ятаганами рубили румын.  
Влад Дракула, чтобы спасти остатки своих людей, отдал приказ отступать.  
Сквозь плотную вату, через которую с трудом пробивался рев боя, Наполеон почувствовал, как его кто-то попытался привести в чувство. Он даже слегка приоткрыл глаза, но никого разглядеть не смог. Равнодушно мелькнула мысль, что турки взяли его в плен и теперь станут пытать или вообще отрубят голову. Но это почему-то не вызвало у Наполеона никаких чувств.  
Он снова погрузился в блаженную нирвану, между тем его закинули на чью-то спину, и, придерживая за руки, потащили вперед, его ноги заволочились по земле, задевая убитых и раненных.

 

Очнулся Наполеон перекинутым через седло Ильи – его он узнал по обуви: все те же полусапожки на высоких каблуках, в которые он переобулся перед атакой. Наполеон резко вскинул голову и врезался затылком в руку Большевика.  
-Ну, слава Богу, - на губах Соло расплылась счастливая улыбка: значит, не бросил его Илья на растерзание туркам, вынес из вражеского лагеря.  
Илья спешился, помог спуститься Наполеону.  
-Ехать самостоятельно сможешь? – спросил он.  
Наполеон покивал и тут же застонал – по темени, словно булавой, так любимой румынскими воинами, заехали, он прикусил губу. Похоже, у него сотрясение.  
-Если бы не шлем, то твою голову надвое разделили бы, - Илья протянул Наполеону смятую позади железную шапку.  
Наполеон покрутил в руках шлем и вздохнул.  
-Где мы сейчас? – спросил он.  
-Отступаем, - недовольно передернул плечами Илья.  
Он помог взобраться на коня Наполеону, которого он тоже умудрился вывести из лагеря.  
После того как румыны убедились, что османы их не преследуют, воины сбавили шаг. Когда все остановились передохнуть, Влад Дракула не досчитался одного из своих капитанов – Галеса. Если бы тот нашел в себе решимость напасть на лагерь османов, то победа бы осталась за Владом Дракулой. Но Галес отсиделся в засаде, а потом позорно бежал.  
Воевода отыскал Илью, как раз закончившего в этот момент осматривать вздувшуюся шишку на голове прижимавшегося к нему гораздо теснее, чем это было необходимо, Наполеона, и приказал ему собираться на поиски Галеса.  
Не смотря на то, что Илья еле стоял на ногах, он беспрекословно подчинился.  
-Я доверяю тебе, Илиеш, - положил руку на плечо своего гвардейца воевода и пристально глядя ему в глаза. – Надеюсь, ты будешь предан мне до конца.  
Илья кивнул, отобрал несколько человек и скрылся в лесной чаще.  
К полудню Илья доставил скрученного по рукам и ногам Галеса. Тот, представ пред грозные очи Влада Дракулы, перевязанного после битвы, вскричал:  
-Не изменял я тебе, господарь! Просто заблудился… Ни я, ни мои люди дороги не ведаем… В болото попали!  
Влад Дракула невесело усмехнулся:  
-Возможно, вы и не знаете дороги, но почему же Илиеш утверждает, что ты пытался сбежать от него?  
Галес зло покосился на Илью.  
-Если бы не мои гвардейцы, которые задержали тебя, ты бы скрылся в лесу, удрал как последняя собака!  
-Господарь, выслушай меня! – бросился в ноги Галес.  
Но воевода отпихнул его и коротко приказал:  
-На кол.  
Перед притихшими воинами Галеса вместе с его ближайшими помощниками посадили на кол.  
Все еще злой Влад Дракула обвел свое войско темным взглядом:  
-Мне известно, что некоторых из вас подкупили бояре, которые собираются встречать хлебом-солью моего родного братца! Пока я жив, он не станет править этой страной! – вены на висках Влада Дракулы пульсировали со страшной силой.  
Тут он обернулся к командиру личных телохранителей.  
-Приказываю тебе повесить всех, кто ранен в спину! Не воины это, раз бежали с поля боя, - воевода выдернул одного такого и наотмашь ударил его по лицу. - Не мужчина ты, а баба!  
Воевода принялся проверять всех лично.  
Илья покосился на Наполеона – шишка на затылке могла сыграть роковую роль. Когда Влад Дракула приблизился к Соло, Илья сделал шаг вперед, но Наполеон чуть заметно мотнул головой, давая понять, чтобы не вмешивался.  
-Сеньор легат, - протянул воевода, цепко оглядывая его с ног до головы и не замечая шишку в кудрявых волосах, - вы последний кого бы я обвинил в трусости. Я рад, что вы в наших рядах.  
И проследовал дальше. Илья заметно выдохнул, а Наполеон задался вопросом: неужели Илья и правда встал бы на его защиту? Это было чертовски приятно.

 

Османская армия продолжала продвигаться к Тырговиште. Наученный горьким опытом, Мехмет каждую свою стоянку помимо рва окружал изгородью, которую постоянно держал закрытой, а воинам повелел быть денно и нощно при оружии.  
Но больше румыны не беспокоили армию султана, они словно сквозь землю провалились. Мехмет решил, что разгромил в ту ночь основные силы противника и, воодушевленный этим, приказал ускориться, надеясь, что воевода вскоре приползет к нему на пузе молить о пощаде.  
Но у Влада Дракулы даже в мыслях не было сдаваться, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что столицу ему не удержать и ее придется сдать на милость туркам.  
Въехав в Тырговиште, воевода объявил всем жителям, чтобы они собирались и уходили в горы и болота.  
-Все дома будут сожжены, а те, кто ослушается – казнены, - закончил свое выступление Влад Дракула и мрачно обвел тяжелым взглядом притихших горожан.  
Свирепым Владом Дракулой двигал голый расчет – после столь показательных казней турецких воинов, те бы все равно замучили всех оставшихся жителей города, поэтому воевода решил окончательно запугать армию Мехмета.  
Кто-то пробовал возражать, что нельзя вот так покидать нажитое непосильным трудом, что надо бороться, однако, воевода уже принял окончательное решение и он ненавидел, когда ему перечили.  
Дав на размышления некоторое время, Влад Дракула приказал всем покинуть город.  
Между тем воины вынесли из леса заостренные колья, с дорог притащили старые с уже полуразложившимися на них трупами. Влад Дракула приказал казнить всех пленных турок, которые были захвачены в ночь атаки на османский лагерь. На самые высокие колья посадили командиров. Чтобы закончить с казнью как можно быстрее, румыны перерезали седалищные нервы пленникам, мышцы расслаблялись и колья, как по маслу, пронзали внутренности.  
Наполеону показалось, что некоторые жители вернулись в свои дома, чтобы отсидеться там, надеясь, что их никто не хватится. Но воевода приказал воинам проверить каждый дом. Спрятавшихся выводили за город, в огромное поле.  
-Что с ними будет? – спросил Наполеон у Ильи.  
-В лучшем случае их обезглавят, - ответил тот, хмурясь.  
-А в худшем?  
Взгляд Ильи метнулся на колья с шевелящимися там телами. Наполеона замутило.  
-Но ведь среди жителей женщины и дети, - произнес американец, когда дыхание немного пришло в норму.  
-Если они останутся в городе, их все равно убьют, - желваки Ильи ходили ходуном, было видно, что он не разделяет жестокости своего правителя.  
Наполеон схватил за плечи Большевика и, глядя прямо в глаза, проговорил:  
-Ведь мы не позволим убить детей за ошибку их родителей?  
-Что ты предлагаешь?  
-Сначала помоги, а потом можешь делать со мной все, что хочешь, - Наполеон потянул Илью за собой.  
Они врывались в дома и заставляли перепуганных жителей собрать свои вещи в узелок, а потом выгоняли на улицу.  
-Если вы останетесь, вас посадят на кол. Лучше уходите в леса, так у вас есть шанс… - убеждал Наполеон.  
Кто-то слушался, кто-то говорил, что ничего страшного не случится.  
Наполеон отвечал:  
-Выйдите за город, там полно кольев с трупами. Посмотрите на них, а потом уж решайте, что для вас лучше.  
На поле продолжались казни – компанию туркам составили, саксонцы, цыгане, сами румыны, которые упорно желали остаться в городе и кого не успели предупредить Наполеон с Ильей.  
Вскоре все поле усеяли ровные ряды кольев. Однако, жертв было не достаточно, чтобы занять все стволы, поэтому многим отрубали руки и ноги и вешали их на отдельные колья или заполняли куклами.  
Когда запуганные люди покинули город, Влад Дракула приказал поджечь Тырговиште.  
Он ни разу не оглянулся назад, его путь лежал на восток.

 

Свою цель – устрашение османов – Влад Дракула достиг. Увидев поле мертвецов и полуживых людей, обезлюдевший и выжженный город, Мехмет, оставив свое войско на попечение военачальника, и проклиная Казыклу , бежал в Стамбул. В Тырговиште он так и не вошел: султан впервые столкнулся со столь жестокой свирепостью, равной собственной, и испугался.  
Военачальник Юсуф-бей приказал поймать румынского правителя, но его так и не удалось найти.  
Часть войска Влад Дракула оставил в окрестностях Тырговиште, а сам направился к крепости Килия, которая уже несколько недель держала оборону, не сдаваясь ни туркам, ни молдаванам. Гарнизоны крепости отстреливались из аркебуз и оставались в подчинении Влада Дракулы.  
Поняв, что килийцы будут верны ему до конца, воевода повернул к Бузэу, он зачищал страну от грабящих ее османских отрядов, один из которых, узнав, что на них идет сам страшный и ужасный Казыклу, разбежался лишь при виде Влада Дракулы, когда тот с ходу ринулся на них в бой – румыны потом два дня вылавливали турецких воинов из лесов.  
Иногда Наполеон спрашивал Илью:  
-Как думаешь, чем закончится эта война?  
-Чем бы она не закончилась, я не оставлю воеводу и буду с ним до последнего.  
«Русские своих не бросают», - обязательно бы добавил Большевик. Губы Наполеона расплылись в улыбке.  
-Ты чего? – удивился Илья.  
-Ничего… Просто вспомнилось… А к тебе память так и не вернулась? – осторожно поинтересовался Наполеон.  
Илья обреченно покачал головой:  
-Нет. Иногда мелькают какие-то отрывки, и я почему-то уверен, что они как-то связаны со мной, - Илья сморщил лоб и запустил всю пятерню в волосы, взъерошивая волосы, - но я не понимаю ничего из того, что вижу...  
-А что ты видишь? Железные самодвижущиеся повозки?  
-Нет. Я же не рехнулся окончательно, - пробухтел Илья.

 

Беда пришла, откуда ее никто не ждал – брат Влада Дракулы Раду остался в Румынии и объявил себя новым правителем.  
Он обещал не трогать тех, кто сражался против него, и призывал их под свои знамена. В отличие от брата, который не прощал предательства, Раду дал всем возможность зажить мирной жизнью.  
Влад Дракула грозился посадить Раду на самый высокий кол, когда доберется до него:  
-Если уж поганец так мечтает быть выше всех, я помогу ему!  
Но Раду отсиживался в своем штабе, надежно укрытый храбрыми янычарами. А Влад Дракула скитался по лесам, преследуемый турками, которые теперь сами все выжигали на своем пути.  
Большая часть османской армии вернулась с султаном в Стамбул, в Румынии остались лишь несколько тысяч. Но даже несмотря на это, изрядно потрепанные воины воеводы не могли сопротивляться в полную силу, тем более, что после призывов Раду наемники начали дезертировать.  
Когда уставшие из-за длительного перехода и случившейся сегодня очередной стычки с турецким отрядом, румынские воины остановились на ночлег, Наполеон как обычно пристроился рядом с Ильей. Незаметно ото всех, он провел по его ладони своими пальцами, как бы подбадривая, без слов давая понять, что чтобы ни случилось, он никогда не оставит его. Илья в знак благодарности сжал его пальцы и тотчас же отпустил, боясь, что кто-нибудь посторонний станет свидетелем его слабости.  
И тут в мгновение ока Илья вытянулся струной, рука сама потянулась к мечу и опустилась на рукоять. Наполеон в недоумении обернулся и увидел, как небольшая группа немцев-наемников направляются к воеводе.  
Влад Дракула сидел на поляне, на поваленном дереве, начищая свой кинжал. Он был совершенно спокоен, хотя и видел, как к нему подходят немцы.  
Илья не спеша поднялся на ноги, Наполеон не мог оставить его одного и тоже встал, следуя по пятам. Илья остановился недалеко от воеводы – не вплотную, но в случае чего, запросто мог дотянуться до любого, кто вздумал бы напасть на воеводу.  
Со всех сторон поляну окружили верные телохранители, которые пока только наблюдали, но все как один не убирали своих рук с мечей.  
-Что вам надо? – не поднимая головы, спросил Влад Дракула.  
Остановившиеся в нескольких шагах немцы, переглянулись. Один из них выступил вперед.  
-Мы бьемся на твоей стороне с самого начала лета, но ты так и не заплатил нам жалование, - словно ища поддержки, он оглянулся на своих собратьев.  
Те вразнобой подтвердили:  
-Это верно.  
И:  
-Пора тебе рассчитаться с нами!  
Воевода хищно ухмыльнулся и сдвинул брови к переносице – луна, освещавшая поляну, отбрасывала на его лицо тень от дерева – глаза мужчины сверкнули, от чего он показался еще более устрашающим, и в этот момент где-то вдалеке завыл волк. Все это создало чувство, что Влад Дракула сейчас опустится на четвереньки и превратится в оборотня.  
-Вы хотите, чтобы я заплатил вам? – прищурившись, произнес воевода.  
Немцы-наемники невольно отступили, лишь один бросился к румынскому правителю, но нарвался на меч Ильи, который тот приставил к горлу смельчака.  
Наемник нехотя отступил и пустился вслед за своими товарищами – никто из них не хотел быть посаженным на кол.  
Влад Дракула мрачно смотрел им вслед, но преследовать не велел – сейчас каждый воин был на счету, а лишняя стычка грозила отобрать несколько преданных людей.  
К концу лета во всех деревнях и городах Раду поместил своих старост и турецких солдат, теперь Влад Дракула не мог даже сунуться туда за провизией. Голод и призывы Раду сыграли свою роль: вслед за немцами из армии начали удирать сами румыны - по одному или целыми отрядами.  
Раду назначил большую награду за голову брата, поэтому гвардейцы всегда были на чеку.  
Войско продолжало редеть – от стычек и от поголовного бегства. Многие из дезертиров вставали под знамена Раду.  
-Есть хотя бы надежда, что родные братья договорятся? – задумчиво произнес Наполеон, глядя на некогда живописный лес вдоль русла одного из притоков Дуная, а теперь полностью выжженный – как упоминание о нем из земли торчали обугленные головешки, а ноздри щекотал цветочно-полевой букет с острой примесью гари.  
-Не думаю. Влад никогда не снизойдет до младшего братца, - ответил Илья.  
Чем закончится война лично для них с Ильей, Наполеон затруднялся ответить. Или они погибнут за компанию с непримиримым воеводой или румыны одержат победу, в которую Наполеон, честно говоря, не особо верил.  
Бояре, которые еще оставались в армии, пока не уходили, но Наполеон замечал, что те часто собираются вместе и о чем-то шушукаются.  
Верных людей оставалось все меньше и меньше.  
-Ты должен вернуться в Венецию, - неожиданно прервал мысли Наполеона Илья.  
-Зачем?  
-Оставаться здесь и дальше не безопасно. Ты не румын, чтобы погибнуть за чужое отечество.  
-Но и ты тоже не румын.  
-Я человек без роду, без племени. Влад Дракула дал мне кров, когда он был мне так необходим. Я не оставлю его в трудный час.  
«Чертов упертый Большевик! Всегда с ним были одни проблемы. Как я мог влюбиться в это недоразумение?!»  
Но стоило признать, если бы Илья был не таким, он бы не заставил биться сердце Наполеона громче и быстрее. Не пошел бы за другим Ильей на войну американец.

 

Отряд жестокого и чертовски упертого Влада Дракулы скрывался в горах - на равнине они стали бы слишком легкой и лакомой добычей для османских солдат, которые продолжали вести на них охоту.  
Не раз Наполеону приходилось вскакивать по ночам, потому что дозорный сообщал о наступлении неприятеля, и отряд воеводы поспешно скрывался в лесу.  
Почти три месяца Наполеон страдал от походной жизни, он тосковал по ванной, элементарному куску мыла, мягкому махровому полотенцу, бритве… От некогда уложенной волосок к волоску прически не осталось и следа. Если говорить на чистоту, условия в средневековом замке его тоже не особо устраивали, но то, что он был вынужден терпеть сейчас…  
Наполеон тяжко вздохнул и покосился на Илью, который с мрачной решимостью на усталом лице, продвигался вперед.  
Наполеон даже немного позавидовал Большевику, который и в обычное-то время не особо уделял себе внимание, но все равно был привлекательным. Для Наполеона уж точно. Впрочем, привлекательным он оставался для него и теперь – заросший бородой, с волосами почти до плеч… Мужественный, как никогда, черт его побери!  
Наполеон засмотрелся на Илью, и чуть не пропахал землю носом, зацепившись за корень дерева. Выругался громко, не таясь, пускай думают, что это венецианские ругательства. Пнул от сердца мощную корягу, которая чуть было не оставила его без главного украшения лица.  
Отряд передвигался по буковому лесу и Наполеону за каждым деревом, мерещились спрятавшиеся турки. В глазах рябило от обилия зелени, голод и усталость еще больше усугубляли положение.  
Иногда Наполеону казалось, что против румын восстали не только турки, а даже злобные гадюки, за которые легко можно было принять корни буков, переплетающиеся между собой и создающие впечатление клубков крупных змей. Невольно Наполеон старался не наступать на них, перешагивал, поэтому сильно отстал.  
Илья часто оборачивался, но помощь не предлагал – он чутко улавливал настроение Наполеона: тот бы послал Большевика, вздумай он обратиться к нему с подобным предложением.  
Через пять часов воевода объявил привал. Наполеон привалился к огромному стволу бука и съехал по гладкой и тонкой коре на землю, запрокинул голову вверх – над ним куполом застыли тонкие длинные ветви, пытающие дотянуться до соседних деревьев, между листьев просвечивало голубое небо, веявшее таким умиротворением, что не верилось, будто на каждом шагу их поджидают вооруженные до зубов турки.  
-Куда мы? – не поворачивая головы, спросил у Ильи Наполеон.  
Они всегда останавливались на отдых вместе. Илья поерзал на поваленном дереве, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вытянул ноги.  
-В крепость Поенарь.  
-Зачем?  
-У воеводы там жена и сын.  
-Думаешь, эту крепость еще не захватили?  
-Пока нет. Мы должны успеть до того, как это случится.

 

Поенарь… Один из немногих не подчинившийся воле Раду замок был похож на орлиное гнездо, и чтобы рассмотреть его на вершине горы, Наполеону пришлось высоко задрать голову.  
-Ты уже бывал здесь? – спросил он у Ильи.  
Тот покачал головой:  
-Нет.  
Наполеон трижды проклял этот замок, пока взбирался по ступеням, коих насчитал более тысячи, потом сбился, но до конца оставалось, по-прежнему, ужасно много, чуть меньше того, что уже прошли.  
Перед тем как войти внутрь за оборонительные стены, Наполеон бросил взгляд вниз – от такой высоты захватывало дух и сердце начало стучать как сумасшедшее: темно-зеленое море из листьев буковых деревьев шумело, как будто хотело предупредить об опасности, что могла поджидать здесь маленький отряд смельчаков из сорока человек; остроконечные вершины, уходящие ввысь, разрывали плывущие по небу пушистые облака; горная речка о чем-то тревожно нашептывала.  
Наполеон мотнул головой, гоня от себя хмурые мысли прочь. Кто-то из солдат удовлетворенно покивал и заметил:  
-Тут можно запросто отбивать наступление тысячи турков хоть десять лет.  
-Если еды хватит, - ответил Наполеон.  
-Ну да, - в растерянности почесал свой нос солдат.  
Застрять в крепости на десять лет у Наполеона не было никакого желания. Он надеялся, что у воеводы тоже.  
О том, что Влад Дракула объявился в Поенарь, турки узнали очень скоро и выслали большой отряд с пушками, которые развернули в сторону крепости и теперь они смотрели своими черными пастями прямо на румынский отряд, следящий за передвижениями неприятеля с крепостных башен.  
Многие воины засомневались: выдержат ли стены такой напор, ведь крепость была построена два века назад, когда о пушках в Румынии никто даже представления не имел, но Илья сходу определил, что орудия не нанесут крепости никакого вреда – его подготовка кэгэбэшника не подвела и на сей раз.  
Тем временем турки втащили пушки на крутой утес реки и открыли пальбу – все произошло так, как и предсказывал Илья: ядра были слишком малы, чтобы пробить пятиметровые стены Поенарь.  
К вечеру турки отступили. Наполеон подозревал, что хитрые османы сейчас обдумывают новый план.  
Даже когда совсем стемнело, Наполеон оставался на стенах крепости, надеясь предугадать наступление до того, как оно начнется.  
Большевик обходил крепость по периметру, отмечая все передвижения в лагере турков.  
-Долго оборонять крепость не получится, - произнес Илья, остановившись возле Наполеона. - И воевода знает об этом.  
Неожиданно Илья пошатнулся и застонал, сжав виски руками.  
-Что случилось? – рванул к нему Наполеон. Поддерживая, помог присесть на землю.  
-Не знаю… Вспышка и невыносимая боль, - пробормотал Илья, тяжело дыша.  
Снова застонал.  
-Опять…  
Наполеон аккуратно придерживал его за плечи, но приступы через равные промежутки времени повторялись с новой силой, вырывая из горла Большевика хрипы и стоны, которые он глушил как мог.  
Наполеон присел перед Ильей на корточки и уткнул его голову в свое плечо, обнял и прислонился щекой к затылку Большевика. Руки оглаживали его спину, отросшие волосы – ничего другого Наполеон сделать для него был не в силах.  
Тут Илья резко отстранился и уставился вдаль мутным взглядом, Наполеон обернулся, но кроме каменной стены ничего не увидел.  
-Большевик… - слетело с его губ прежде, чем он сообразил, что это прозвище, данное им русскому, тут неуместно.  
Но Илья резко вскинул голову, перестал стонать, и спустя пару секунд вымученно выдохнул:  
-Какое странное слово...  
А потом, словно у него из легких выбили весь воздух, оперся на Наполеона всем корпусом. Под его весом Соло чуть не завалился на задницу.  
-Не бери в голову, - произнес американец.  
-Помоги мне встать, - попросил Илья.  
-Может не надо?  
Илья мотнул головой и тогда Наполеон помог ему подняться и привалиться спиной к холодным камням, поинтересовался:  
-Ты как?  
-Боль отпустила… Знаешь, когда ты сказал «Большевик» у меня перед глазами вспыхнуло видение.  
-Видение? - наморщил лоб Наполеон. – Какое?  
-Железная птица, летящая по небу…  
Наполеон затаил дыхание.  
-…Я знаю, что это бред и этого просто не может быть… Но внутри… - Илья замолк.  
Боясь спугнуть, Наполеон все же прошептал:  
-Продолжай, пожалуйста.  
-Внутри птицы были люди.  
-Люди?  
-Да. В странной одежде. И среди них был ты…  
Наполеон вымученно улыбнулся, на ресницах собрались непрошеные слезы, но посчитав их проявлением собственной слабости, Наполеон смахнул неуместную влагу рукой.  
К Илье возвращалась память. И пускай это были всего лишь первые ростки, но Наполеон был уверен – рано или поздно он вспомнит все. Ради этого момента стоило ждать, стоило вытерпеть все ужасы войны.  
-Представляю, что ты обо мне думаешь, - растерянно произнес Илья, стараясь сделать шаг, но Наполеон удержал его на месте.  
-Все нормально, - сказал он. – У тебя раньше было что-то подобное?  
Илья отрицательно качнул головой.  
-Мне кажется, что твоя память возвращается, и когда ты вспомнишь свое прошлое, то поймешь все, что сейчас видел.  
-Ты так уверенно говоришь об этом…  
-Думаю, мне стоит верить, а? Ведь за все это время я доказал, что я не враг тебе, – хитро прищурился Наполеон.  
-Да, чертов ты венецианец!

 

Янычары окружили Поенарь с двух сторон, штурм был не за горами. О том, что крепость рано или поздно сдастся, понимали уже все, даже жена воеводы, которая, не желая попасть в турецкий плен, выбросилась из окна в стремнину горной реки – ее громкий крик, и светлые одежды, развеваемые на ветру, пока она летела камнем вниз, отпечатались в сознании Наполеона красной нитью.  
Узнав о гибели жены, Влад Дракула отыскал Илью и приказал принимать на себя командование обороной. Наполеон заподозрил неладное – от фанатика воеводы он не ждал абсолютно никакого благородства. Его опасения подтвердились уже со следующей фразой:  
-Вы должны прикрыть мой отход! Илиеш, я верю в тебя, ты не подведешь! Приказываю вам с гарнизоном оставаться здесь до последнего человека!  
Илья коротко кивнул, принимая свою участь. Наполеон, как ни старался держать себя в руках, чуть не высказал Владу Дракуле все, что о нем думает. После безукоризненной службы Ильи, опальный правитель Румынии оставлял его на верную смерть в Поенарь!  
Влад Дракула повернулся к Наполеону:  
-Своей верностью, сеньор легат, вы доказали дружбу между Венецией и Румынией. Я хочу, чтобы вы вернулись в свою страну и передали сеньору Моро о том, что мне нужна его помощь. Вместе с Венецией у нас получится одолеть турков и скинуть узурпатора Раду.  
Он легко, как всякий правитель, жертвовал пешками, но спасал тех, кто мог ему еще пригодиться. Даже сейчас, почти разбитый, затравленный в собственной земле, преданный всеми союзниками, Влад Дракула продолжал строить планы на будущее.  
-Боюсь, дож Кристофоро Моро меня не послушает, - ответил Наполеон. – Я ослушался его приказа и отправился вслед за вами в поход. На моей родине меня ждет арест и казнь. Вам лучше найти более подходящую кандидатуру, господарь, для столь важной миссии.  
Когда до Влада Дракулы дошел смысл слов Наполеона, он гневно раздул свои ноздри, опустил руку на меч, но один из воинов что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Нехотя, воевода кивнул:  
-Что ж, оставайтесь в крепости, сеньор легат. Тут вы еще хоть как-то сможете послужить мне!  
Развернулся и ушел.  
По тайной деревянной лестнице Влад Дракула вместе с сыном и десятью солдатами спустился вниз, где его встретили жители деревни и помогли скрыться, снабдив лошадьми.  
-У тебя был шанс остаться в живых, - повернулся к Наполеону Илья.  
-Был, - кивнул Наполеон.  
-Почему ты им не воспользовался?  
-Ну как я могу оставить тебя тут одного? – кисло ухмыльнулся Наполеон. – Без меня вам не справиться.

 

Янычары атаковали на рассвете, когда небо за очертаниями гор лишь едва просветлело. Их белые тюрбаны заколыхались внизу волной, пока еще не слишком отчетливо забряцало оружие - они поднимались к Поенарь, чтобы подчинить непокорного воеводу своей воле, даже не подозревая, что того уже несколько часов не было в крепости.  
Наполеон развернулся к каменной стене, поудобнее перехватил свой меч. Утро обещало быть жарким, очень жарким…  
Как не сопротивлялись румыны, но янычары все же ворвались во двор крепости, и началась настоящая мясорубка. Наполеон не успевал оттирать пот со лба, он заливал ему глаза, мешал видеть… На смену одному убитому появлялись еще трое с саблями наперевес. Защитников крепости оставалось все меньше и меньше, многие были ранены - кровь окрасила их одежду и лица. Османы дрались как дьяволы. Десятки румын, получив смертельные удары, со стонами валились наземь. По пока еще живым телам неприятель пробирался все дальше и дальше внутрь крепости.  
Наполеон волновался за Илью, в пылу сражения они потерялись, поэтому он не знал, жив ли тот еще. Хотя с его навыками силовика шансы увеличивались многократно.  
Среди османов Наполеон узнал несколько румынских бояр, которые дезертировали из войска Влада Дракулами одними из первых. Кажется, Наполеон заметил даже родственника предателя Галеса, которого поймал и доставил пред грозные очи воеводы Илья.  
Османы теснили защитников Поенарь. Наполеон уже бился в центре внутреннего двора крепости, спотыкаясь о трупы. Как ни храбры были румыны, но им было не сладить с врагами, уж слишком тех было много: Юсуф-бей подготовился к битве основательно. Паше надоело гоняться за неуловимым воеводой, поэтому он жаждал поставить большую и жирную точку в этом деле и доложить султану об окончании компании. И, черт побери, у него были бы все шансы для этого, если бы Влада Дракулу накануне не предупредили о нападении.  
Наполеон был уверен, что румынский господарь еще изрядно потреплет нервы османам, он был не из тех, кто сдается и не из тех, кого может остановить даже человеческая жизнь преданных ему людей. За Илью Наполеону было действительно обидно.  
Соло не считал себя героем, который обязан оставаться в крепости до последнего вздоха, защищая жестокого правителя, поэтому он бросился на поиски Ильи, намереваясь вывести его тем же потайным ходом, которым удрал воевода. Если Большевик станет сопротивляться, Наполеон вырубит его, не зря же он столько времени потратил на изучение курякинской техники "поцелуй в ушко" в Стамбуле двадцатого века.  
Илья нашелся среди взмыленных и окровавленных янычар, он отчаянно отбивался, перемещаясь к крепостным стенам, тяжело дышал, а османы наступали.  
Рукав его куртки вспороли взмахом сабли, струя крови брызнула в лицо ближайшему осману, но Илья по-прежнему крепко продолжал сжимать меч в руке.  
Еще один хитро выверенный маневр и теперь Илье раскроили бедро, он пошатнулся, опустился на колено, и тотчас же на него сверху попадали османы, из под копошащихся тел не было видно даже мизинца Ильи.  
Наполеон сделал ошибку, он бросился к куче, но был сбит с ног янычаром, который кинжалом чиркнул ему по шее, намереваясь перерезать горло. Наполеона спасла лишь объемная цепь, доставшаяся ему на память от настоящего венецианского легата, которую он так и не снимал с себя все это время. Хотя шея и пострадала – кровь залила весь ворот - но ни одна важная артерия не была задета.  
Турок решил, что враг мертв и не стал проверять – на это просто не было времени, очаги сопротивления, которых оставалось не так уж и много, стоило погасить как можно скорее.

 

Наполеон очнулся в сумерках. Сколько времени прошло после боя, он не ведал, но судя по тому, что сейчас в Поенарь не было ни одной живой души, лишь воронье слетелось на мертвечину, птицы рвали на части тела доблестных защитников, выклевывали устремленные ввысь глаза, прошло несколько часов после битвы.  
Один из воронов опустился на грудь Наполеону, и это заставило Соло пошевелиться. С громким карканьем недовольная птица улетела так и не отведав американской плоти.  
Наполеон попробовал сесть, но это получилось у него лишь с пятой попытки, перед глазами все поплыло, он с минуту раскачивался из стороны в сторону, пытаясь найти положение, при котором его бы не мутило.  
Наполеон точно увидел себя со стороны – грязный мужик с колтуном на голове, заросший бородой по самые глаза, кровь на шее запеклась плотной коркой, одежда перепачкана и порвана, запах пота разит наповал. Но он готов был мириться со своим неприглядным видом, главное, увидеть Большевика живым.  
Как и несколько месяцев назад Соло боялся повернуть голову, боялся увидеть его бездыханное тело. Но это нужно было сделать.  
На том месте, где янычары повалили Илью, остался лишь его меч, больше ничего. Наполеон лихорадочно обвел взором близлежащие окрестности, однако, Илью так и не обнаружил. Он искал его по всей крепости, переворачивая тела - ни один мертвец не был его Ильей.  
Когда он понял, что Большевика здесь нет, то спустился вниз. Возможно, жители деревни что-то могут сказать о том, куда подевали не убитых и почему сохранили им жизнь.  
Крестьяне помогли Наполеону привести себя в божеский вид, накормили и посоветовали уходить отсюда как можно быстрее.  
-Турки могут вернуться в любой момент, - сказали они.  
Наполеон на мгновение прикрыл глаза – у него осталось всего два желания: узнать, что с Ильей и провалиться в глубокий сон. Но первое было все же сильнее, поэтому он спросил:  
-Может быть, вы знаете, что с пленниками, которых увезли из крепости?  
Крестьянин – худой, высохший мужичок, переглянулся со своей женой – такой же измотанной жизнью женщиной. У них состоялся немой разговор, суть которого Наполеон уловить не смог. Когда ему уже показалось, что его вопрос проигнорировали, крестьянин ответил:  
-Уцелел всего один человек.  
Сердце Наполеона пропустило удар.  
-Что с ним стало? – затаив дыхание, спросил он.  
-Его увез с собой знатный турок.  
-А куда?  
-Кто ж скажет, - развел руками крестьянин.  
Большего выведать не удалось, и Наполеон засобирался в дорогу. Перед самым уходом он задержался, снял с шеи золотой крест и протянул крестьянину, попросил похоронить тела защитников Поенарь. Уходя, он больше ни разу не оглянулся на крепость. Мир вершин вобрал в себя духов полегших тут воинов, теперь это стало историей, а ему надо было жить дальше, чтобы спасти живого человека, который стал для него всем на свете.  
Его путь лежал за османским отрядом – найти его следы оказалось не таким уж и сложным делом. С фанатичностью маньяка Наполеон собирал новости о пленнике, но узнать что-то конкретнее, чем то, что ему уже поведал крестьянин, не получалось.  
Зачем знатному турку понадобился Илья? Почему его одного оставили в живых? Наполеон терялся в догадках, упрямо продолжая свое преследование.  
Поиски привели Соло в небольшой городок. Он собирался уже покинуть его, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания турецких солдат все еще не отозванных из страны Мехметом, как услышал за спиной:  
-Сеньор легат!  
Наполеон удивленно обернулся – давненько его так не называли. Из дорожной повозки махал рукой папский легат, на полуденном солнце ярко сверкнул рубин в перстне. Узнав, куда направляется Наполеон, посол великодушно пригласил "венецианца" составить ему компанию:  
-А то одному в пути даже поговорить не с кем.  
-Вы возвращаетесь в Рим? – завел светскую беседу Наполеон.  
Папский посол кивнул:  
-Точно! У меня есть важная информация для папы Пия II.  
-Вот как.  
Повисла тишина, но ненадолго. Снедаемый любопытством папский посол задал следующий вопрос:  
-Позвольте узнать, а где вы пропадали все это время? Вы так резко пропали из Тырговиште. Ходили разные слухи…  
Наполеон обворожительно улыбнулся.  
-Я ездил по важному поручению Его превосходительства Кристофоро Моро, - напустил туману Соло.  
Папский посол, как искушенный дипломат, не стал задавать лишних вопросов - в дела Венеции он вмешиваться не собирался. Вместо этого он заговорил о воеводе.  
-Кстати, вы уже знаете новость, сеньор легат?  
-Какую?  
-Говорят, будто Влада Дракулу чуть не захватили в крепости Поенарь.  
-Кое что слышал. Но вроде бы ему удалось бежать…  
-Да, он сейчас в Венгрии, рассчитывает на помощь короля Матиаша. Однако... но это только между нами, - Наполеон изобразил, что он никогда и ни за что, ни при каких обстоятельствах, - я не уверен, что старый лис посодействует ему хоть в чем-то.  
-Почему вы так уверены в этом, Ваше святейшество?  
-В мае, перед тем, как Влад Дракула сцепился с турками, король Матиаш договорился, чтобы ему продали Святую Корону…  
Все полученные на военную компанию деньги с Запада, венгерский король истратил на выкуп для себя Святой Короны, которая дала ему право встать в один ряд с ведущими европейскими монархами. А пока он был лишь вассалом австрийского императора, что сильно задевало его гордость.  
Теперь ему необходимо было отчитаться перед западными властителями куда делись деньги и почему праведный поход так быстро и позорно завершился.  
-Он пойдет на все, чтобы очернить воеводу и свалить всю вину на него.  
-И что будет с Владом Дракулой?  
-Это известно одному богу, - возвел глаза к небу папский посол. – Я немедленно сообщу о предательстве Венгрии в Рим. Папа Пий II обязан узнать о короле Матиаше правду. Думаю, что вы тоже должны поступить так же и рассказать обо всем Кристофору Моро.  
Закончив с бывшим господарем Румвнии, римлянин неожиданно вернулся к Поенарь, обронив:  
-По слухам, один человек в крепости все же выжил.  
-Один? – вскинул бровь Наполеон, радуясь, что раз всех считают мертвыми, то его уж точно искать не будут. – Кто же это?  
-Гвардеец воеводы, вы его знаете. Илиеш.  
-Имел честь общаться. И что с ним теперь? - навострил уши Наполеон.  
-Он в плену у одного османского вельможи, тот ведет переговоры с родственником ныне покойного капитана Галеса, тот очень хочет заполучить его себе и устроить показательную казнь.  
«Вот почему Илью не убили в крепости», - догадался Наполеон.  
-И что мешает осману отдать Илиеша?  
-Деньги, - улыбнулся папский посол. – Как обычно все упирается в деньги. Они не могут договориться о цене.  
Папский посол непроизвольно покрутил на своем пальце перстень с рубином, Наполеон чуть скосил глаза…  
Перед тем, как покинуть словоохотливого римлянина, Соло спер перстень. Папский посол даже не заметил, что остался без украшения – американец был истинным профессионалом.  
Наполеон направился к турецкому вельможе. Нет, он не собирался выкупать у него Илью – это было бесполезно. Нужно было придумать что-то другое… В дороге он строил планы, как вызволить Большевика из плена. Но как назло в голову лезли бредовые идеи одна за другой, однако, Наполеон не оставлял надежды отсеять зерна от плевел.  
Спустя сутки он узнал, что на папского посла напали бандиты и убили его вместе с охраной и всеми тайнами, которые он вез в Рим. Из-за гибели посла, папа Пий II поверил венгерскому королю Матиашу, когда тот обвинил Влада Дракулу в измене – якобы, опальный воевода сговорился с османами и решил напасть на Запад вместе с новыми союзниками. Поэтому поход, на который сам Матиаш лично «перевел» полученные от западных правителей средства все до единой монетки, так трагически завершился.  
«Напали бандиты», - крутилась у Наполеона в голове одна единственная мысль.  
Что ж, бандиты, значит…

 

По договору османы не имели права селиться в Румынии, поэтому знатный вельможа расположился с восточной роскошью в гостинице, заняв весь второй этаж. У него было немерено слуг, которые выполняли все его прихоти.  
Он руководил нападением на Поенарь, и сам принимал участие в кровавой мясорубке, что там развернулась. Это по его приказу скрутили Илью, хотя он не знал его до этого. Просто родственник капитана Галеса обратился к нему за помощью, когда увидел среди гарнизона крепости. Османский командир помог, но не отдал Илью, а оставил себе, запросив огромный выкуп.  
Как ни ругался родственник капитана Галеса, вельможа оставался непреклонным – или деньги, или катись на все четыре стороны.  
Таких денег у родственника капитана Галеса не было, он в спешном порядке собирал нужную сумму, а вельможа нетерпеливо ждал, намекая, что отправит пленника на невольничий рынок, если к установленному сроку, который заканчивался через несколько дней, не будет монет.  
Перекупить Илью у османа Наполеон и не надеялся, потому что даже, если бы он продал папский перстень, вырученной суммы бы не хватило. Поэтому Наполеон, объявившись в городе, выгодно продал рубин, на эти деньги нанял охрану, временно и безвозмездно позаимствовал в соседней деревне коней, переоделся в богатое румынское платье. За приличное вознаграждение писарь составил ему документ, а господарскую печать Наполеон подделал сам.  
Со свитой, на коне, он остановился перед гостиницей, в которой жил османский вельможа. Тот был ни мало удивлен. Наполеон объявил себя послом Раду сель Фурмоса.  
-И чего хочет от меня господарь Румынии? – спросил вельможа, пристально оглядывая с головы до ног гостя.  
-Он узнал, что один из приближенных людей его брата Казыклу находится у вас.  
-Откуда у него такие вести?  
-Родственник капитана Галеса доложил, - не моргнув глазом, соврал Наполеон. Он видел - вельможа сдерживается из последних сил, чтобы не разразиться бранью. Наверняка, вельможа повысит теперь цену для «болтливого» румына. - Господарь желает, чтобы вы привезли гвардейца в Тырговиште.  
-Зачем ему мой пленник?  
Наполеон вскинул брови:  
-Как зачем? Этот человек служил его брату, он отказался присягнуть на верность Раду Дракуле. Господарь не намерен прощать Илиеша!  
-Но родственник капитана Галеса сам накажет его за неподчинение, - осман предпринял попытку оставить гвардейца у себя, поскольку он сулил неплохую прибыль.  
-Господарь желает сделать это собственноручно, - Наполеон придвинулся к вельможе, и, понизив голос, добавил. – Эта акция, направлена на то, чтобы устрашить всех, кто еще не сложил оружие.  
Видя, что вельможа до сих пор не убежден, Наполеон использовал последний, припасенный как раз для такого случая, козырь:  
-Господарь лично устроит казнь гвардейца Влады Дракулы специально в день приезда султана Мехмета.  
Вельможа аж подскочил:  
-Повелитель собирается посетить Тырговиште?!  
-Да, но пока это тайна.  
В это было нетрудно поверить, так как об особом расположении Мехмета к Раду знал любой высокопоставленный чиновник Османской империи. Лишить султана зрелища, которое собирался показать ему его миньон, было чревато самыми неприятными последствиями.  
-Хорошо, - немного подумав, ответил вельможа, вытирая испарину со лба. – Но гвардейца в столицу я отвезу лично.  
-Конечно, - растянул губы в улыбке Наполеон.

 

Главным было заставить османа вывести Илью из заключения, потому что охраняли его так, что, сколько Наполеон не крутился поблизости, ничего сделать не получилось. В дороге напасть оказалось гораздо проще, несмотря на внушительную охрану.  
Голодные и обескровленные румыны были самыми лучшими наемниками, золото Наполеона заставило их рисковать собственными головами.  
Когда Соло высыпал монеты, глаза румын загорелись.  
-По окончанию миссии, вы получите вдвое больше, - пообещал Наполеон, надеясь, что к тому моменту ему удастся скрыться вместе с Ильей.  
С сумасшедшими криками, подражая животным, румыны атаковали турков в лесу. В начавшемся светопреставлении Наполеон не терял времени, он отыскал повозку, в которой везли Большевика – руки и ноги его были скованы огромной железной цепью, ключи от которой нашлись у зашедшегося в крике от испуга охраннике, он сам отдал их Наполеону.  
Наполеон бросил удивленному Илье ключи:  
-Отпирай!  
А сам остался поблизости, отбивая нападения всех, кто приближался к ним. Когда Илья разделался с путами, Наполеон кинул ему саблю, выхваченную из рук сраженного наповал турка.  
-Вперед!  
Они ушли от погони на припрятанных Наполеоном конях.  
Только очутившись вдали от посторонних, Наполеон позволил себе обнять своего Большевика, но не рассчитал и слишком крепко сжал его, тот застонал.  
-Ты ранен? – встрепенулся Наполеон.  
-Рука. Почти зажило, - ответил Илья и вымучено улыбнулся растрескавшимися губами. – Я тоже рад тебя видеть, венецианец.  
Наполеон, зажмурившись, поцеловал Илью в губы – как в омут с головой нырнул. Вопреки его опасениям, Большевик не отстранился, просто удивленно вытаращился на Наполеона, а тот, обняв его за голову, притянул к себе и прошептал куда-то в скулу:  
-Извини, давно хотел это сделать. Я соскучился…  
-Я тоже.

 

Илья был очень слаб – время, проведенное в плену, отразилось на его здоровье не лучшим образом. Только благодаря упрямству он пока держался верхом, но периодически терял сознание и грозил вылететь из седла. Наполеон понял, что надо раздобыть где-нибудь повозку.  
Он нашел ее в деревне, но воровать не стал – не желал огласки, чтобы румыны, с которыми он недорасплатился, не вышли на их след, поэтому обменял сильного и выносливого коня Ильи на раздрыганную телегу, с дном, выстланным сеном, и клячу, которая вопреки опасениям передвигалась довольно таки быстро для ее лет.  
На вопрос Ильи, куда они направляются, Наполеон ответил – в Бухарест. Ему казалось, что городок в болотах надежно укроет их и от османов, и от Раду, и от родственников капитана Галеса. Влада же Наполеон не боялся – король Венгрии взял его в плен, и теперь, если воевода когда и вернется в Румынию, то случится это не скоро.  
А самой главной причиной, почему Наполеон выбрал Бухарест – именно в нем поселилась ведьма из Тырговиште, единственная, кто знала, что они из другого времени.  
Наполеон надеялся на то, что когда-нибудь память вернется к Илье. Рано или поздно он вспомнит все, ну а пока они еще некоторое время побудут здесь.  
Как бы не сложилось будущее, их судьбы связаны навеки. Тут ли, там ли… Ведь неважно в каком времени им предстояло жить, главное, что они снова вместе.

 

В Бухаресте Наполеон снял маленький домик на окраине, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Илья шел на поправку, вовсю тренировался. Наполеон, конечно, же радовался прогрессу, но ему ужасно хотелось дать Большевику подзатыльник и загнать в дом: по его мнению руку лишний раз тревожить не стоило.  
Когда турецкие старосты с солдатами добрались до Бухареста, Илья прекратил свои тренировки – не хватало того, чтобы в нем признали одного из людей Влада Дракулы. Теперь он все больше отсиживался дома.  
Наполеон целыми днями бродил по городу, он искал гадалку, но не мог выйти на ее след: то ли она пока не вела практику, то ли ушла из города. Последнее не обнадеживало, где искать ее в таком случае?  
Каждый день Наполеон заглядывал в лицо Илье, надеясь, услышать от него заветное: «Ковбой», но тот в удивлении вскидывал брови вверх, вопрошая:  
-Что-то случилось?  
-Ничего, - отвечал Наполеон, отходя.  
Когда самочувствие Ильи стало гораздо лучше, он решил побриться, но рука все еще слишком плохо слушалась его. Он скорее бы завершил то, чего добивался родственник капитана Галеса, проведя ненароком по сонной артерии дрогнувшей рукой, чем срезал бы лишнюю растительность. Вздохнув, Наполеон предложил свою помощь, Илья согласился.  
Наполеон взбил пену из пахучего мыла, провел по лицу Ильи пальцами, больше лаская, чем намазывая щеки белой субстанцией, а потом, нехотя отстранился, вытер ладони чистым куском тряпки, и достал из дорожной сумки «опаску», раскрыл лезвие, вытащив его из рукоятки бритвы, взмахнул, и как только мог аккуратно, растягивая удовольствие, ведь только сейчас он мог касаться Ильи, не вызывая при этом его возмущения, принялся брить. Он скоблил даже тогда, когда ни одного волоска на лице Большевика не осталось – просто касаться его было чертовски приятно.  
Неожиданно Илья мотнул головой, словно отгонял от себя что-то, Наполеон возмутился:  
-Предупреждать же надо! Так и без головы остаться можно!  
-Извини, - пробормотал Илья, выбираясь из под рук Наполеона, и отчаянно краснея.  
Наполеон горестно вздохнул – после того поцелуя на дороге, между ними ничего больше не было. Илья хоть и не отталкивал, но и не позволял больше к себе прикасаться. Это выводило из себя Наполеона, который весь исстрадался. Никого, никого он не хотел больше, чем этого упертого, дремучего, вспыльчивого…  
Наполеон собрался было покинуть комнату, но тут заметил подозрительный бугор в штанах Ильи. Неужели?.. Хитрая и довольная улыбка озарила лицо Наполеона: Большевик возбудился, пока он колдовал над ним! Такое событие нельзя замалчивать. Теперь ему так просто от него не отвертеться.  
В два шага Наполеон настиг Илью, который попытался выскочить за дверь и преградил путь к отступлению, расставив руки по обеим сторонам от Большевика.  
-И что мы будем делать с этим? – спросил Наполеон, скашивая глаза вниз.  
Поняв его намек, Илья покраснел еще больше, дернулся, но рука Наполеона легла ему на плечо и Большевик замер.  
-Признай, что тебя ко мне тянет! – прошептал Наполеон в ухо Илье.  
Тот состроил несчастное выражение лица и опять попытался улизнуть, но Наполеон вновь не позволил.  
-Пожалуйста, не уходи, - сменил он ехидный тон на просительный.  
Илья шевельнулся, но как-то вяло:  
-Это неправильно! – все же произнес упрямец.  
-Не правильно, если без чувств.  
-Ты не женщина, - сделал очередную попытку Илья, но судя по его дыханию, именно от мужчины ему становилось жарко, именно мужчину он хотел, поэтому Наполеона не обманули его слова.  
-Я тот, кто чувствует к тебе что-то большее, чем просто дружба, - Наполеон провел рукой по виску Ильи, стирая большим пальцем выступившие капельки пота, хотя в доме было совсем не жарко. – И я никогда не оставлю и не предам тебя…  
Илья зажмурил глаза, вид у него был таким трогательным, что Наполеон не удержался и скользнул по его губам своими. Илья не отстранился, только задышал еще сильнее и тогда Наполеон осмелел: он аккуратно взял его лицо в свои руки, чуть приподнялся на носочках и поцеловал.  
К его удивлению Илья приоткрыл свои губы, и язык Соло торопливо нырнул в чужой рот, воспользовавшись столь щедрым приглашением. Руки Ильи уперлись Наполеону в плечи, но после того, как тот, зарывшись в его волосы пальцами, начал оглаживать затылок, по телу Ильи прошла дрожь. Он резко дернулся и непроизвольно впечатался в Соло. Тот, не разрывая поцелуя, одну руку опустил на ягодицу Ильи и смял ее через одежду. Поймал стон Ильи и вдавил его в стену. С большим трудом оторвался от губ и заглянул в глаза.  
-Если ты мне сейчас скажешь остановиться, то я никогда больше не дотронусь до тебя против твоей воли.  
С секунду Илья колебался, а потом нырнул в омут под названием «Наполеон Соло» с головой. Он сам сграбастал его в медвежьи объятия и, сбивая мебель на своем пути, потащил к кровати.  
Илья не был нежен, он ничем не напоминал собой неловкого Большевика из двадцатого века. Этот Илья, сломав последние преграды из предрассудков в своей голове, поражал напором и страстью. Наполеон едва успевал отвечать на поцелуи, которыми тот покрывал его лицо и шею. Илья раздел Наполеона, перевернул на живот, но американец воспротивился:  
-Нет… Я хочу видеть тебя…  
-Хорошо...  
Бывший гвардеец подхватил ноги Наполеона и развел в разные стороны, его пальцы нетерпеливо проникли внутрь Соло, вызвав из его горла невольный вскрик.  
-Тебе неприятно? – мгновенно отстранился Илья.  
-Все в порядке, - выдохнул Наполеон, делая движение на встречу бедрами.  
Коротко кивнув, Илья высвободился из штанов, и, приставив свою головку к анусу, спросил:  
-Можно?  
-Давай уже!  
Илья не миндальничал, он входил резко и глубоко, но Наполеона это более чем устраивало. Он стонал так, что если бы дверь не была закрыта на засов, то соседи обязательно бы прибежали посмотреть, что здесь происходит.  
Когда Наполеон был готов к разрядке, он оплел своими ногами поясницу Ильи и, услышав, как тот вскрикнул, кончил, обляпав весь живот любовника. Тот последовал его примеру пару мгновений спустя, тяжело заваливаясь на кровать рядом. Наполеон перевернулся набок, он ловил его дыхание и перебирал прилипшие ко лбу волосы, давя в себе желание обернуться вокруг Ильи всем своим телом. Пока для этого не пришло время, Наполеон боялся спугнуть Илью своей страстью. Все это будет позже, пока же достаточно просто уткнуться ему в плечо и вдыхать аромат обожаемого тела.

 

Наконец-то слухи о том, что в соседнем селении объявилась колдунья, по описанию сильно напоминавшая собой ту особу, которую Наполеон без устали разыскивал все последнее время, достигли Бухареста. Соло выдохнул с облегчением. Он намеревался проведать ее уже завтра, чтобы больше не терять из вида.  
Настроение от этого у Наполеона было замечательным. Он, подрезав кошелек у не слишком бдительного османского вельможи, направился домой, мурлыча себе под нос песенку. Несмотря на свое благодушие, он, однако, не терял бдительности, поэтому сразу же заметил человека, который отделившись от группы крестьян и последовал за ним. Румын, воин – это сразу видно, хотя и одет в крестьянскую одежду.  
Под ложечкой неприятно засосало. Этот человек не мог объявиться здесь просто так и шпионить за Наполеоном от скуки. Наверняка его сюда послал кто-то из врагов Ильи.  
Наполеон прошел вдоль по улице, завернул за угол и затаился. Но шло время, а шпион так и не появлялся. Осторожно Наполеон выглянул, а потом, не таясь, вышел на середину улицы.  
Шпиона за шкирку держал Илья, тот пытался вырваться, но с гвардейцем, хоть и бывшим, да еще прошедшим спецподготовку КГБ, сделать это было не так-то просто. Илья тряхнул шпиона, поудобнее перехватил за грудки. Спина шпиона раз за разом ударялась о стену дома с такой силой, что Наполеон начал опасаться за сам дом, как бы он не развалился.  
-Зачем ты преследуешь этого человека? – зло вопрошал Илья, перехватив шею незадачливого шпиона так, что его ноги заболтались в паре сантиметров от земли.  
Шпион сипел, размахивал руками. Когда Илья ослабил хватку, шпион прохрипел:  
-Меня наняли специально найти тебя. А он мог вывести на след.  
-Кто нанял? – задал вопрос подошедший ближе Наполеон.  
-Вот он, - нагло ухмыльнулся шпион, указывая за спину Ильи и Наполеона.  
Они резко обернулись, на них надвигался родственник капитана Галеса с вооруженными людьми.  
-А я все думал, куда ты запропастился, собака, – прищурил он глаза, обращаясь к Илье.  
Илья быстрым движением вырубил шпиона, выхватил свой меч и, встал плечом к плечу с Наполеоном. Они были готовы отражать атаку всех восьми воинов, что надвигались на них.  
Родственник капитана Галеса отдал приказ схватить Илью, но не убивать. А вот с Наполеоном не церемонились, он не представлял большой ценности для злобного румына, его жизнь была ему не нужна.  
-Ты будешь умирать долго, - рычал родственник капитана Галеса, наседая на Илью, который отбивался сразу от пятерых. – Я вспорю тебе брюхо, а потом вытяну все твои кишки наружу. С тебя сдерут кожу, от твоей плоти станут отрезать кусочек за кусочком…  
Наполеон мечтал впечатать поганый язык в глотку родственнику капитана Галеса, но ему приходилось отбиваться от троих румын, теснивших его в противоположную от Ильи сторону. Вокруг сражавшихся начали собираться люди, но пока никто не вмешивался.  
Так до конца и не поправившийся Наполеон быстро терял силы. С двумя он справился, но последний продолжал наступать. Когда разгоряченной спины коснулась преграда и отступать было некуда, а румын приготовился проткнуть его своим мечом прямо в сердце, Наполеон резко присел и со всей силы ударил по ногам нападавшего. Тот взревел и чуть не упал, однако, с трудом, но устоял. Наполеон выскочил из под румына и одним ударом снес ему голову с плеч.  
Развернулся, чтобы помочь Илье, но увидел только, как тот, тяжело дыша, отпинывает ногой тело родственника капитана Галеса, и одной рукой опирается на свой меч, воткнутый в землю, а второй держится за открывшуюся рану у плеча.  
-Как ты? – обеспокоенно воскликнул Наполеон, делая шаг в его сторону.  
-Все в порядке, Ковбой, - улыбнулся Илья. 

 

ЭПИЛОГ

Уэверли спал, когда в дверь заколотили так, что она опасно затрещала. С неохотой Уэверли свесил ноги вниз, протянул руку и включил настольную лампу, влез в тапочки, встал, накинул на плечи махровый халат, а потом как зомби направился к двери. Тряхнул головой, сгоняя сон, и взялся за ручку, цепочка звякнула и натянулась, не позволяя двери открыться нараспашку.  
В коридоре притоптывала от нетерпения Габи, а за ее спиной… Черт, как такое вообще возможно? Уэверли снял цепочку, распахнул дверь, и вихрь по прозвищу Габи первым ворвался в прихожую, следом за ней вошли Наполеон и Илья, которых уже успели записать в покойники. Выглядели они так, будто все то время, что от них не было ни слуха, ни духа, мотались по горам и били друг другу лица.  
Профессиональное чутье Уэверли подсказывало не верить в их наспех рассказанную сказку о том, что они очнулись в незнакомом месте, не имея возможности дать о себе знать, и только сейчас выбрались в цивилизацию. На их телах было слишком много отметин, отметин от режущих предметов. Наполеон хоть и вырядился в белую рубашку, однако из под застегнутого на все пуговицы ворота выглядывала уж очень некрасивая рана, хоть почти зажившая, но тем не менее… Илья же слегка прихрамывал, а рука у него была перевязана бинтом, который отлично угадывался даже через его неизменную водолазку. А еще Уэверли насторожили волосы Курякина – слишком длинные для человека пропавшего несколько месяцев назад. Будто он целый год не стригся.  
Илья и сам понимал, что Уэверли обратит на его волосы внимание в первую очередь, но они с Наполеоном слишком спешили поделиться важной информацией, поэтому заявились к нему, лишь слегка смыв с себя средневековую пыль и грязь.  
Уэверли выслушал их внимательно. В том, что среди правящей верхушки Румынии есть предатель, Уэверли не сомневался, но они до сих пор не сумели вычислить Александра Дрэгича, настолько хорошо он маскировался. К тому же в распоряжении Уэверли остались не самые лучшие агенты, ведь лучшие куда-то испарились полгода назад…  
Уэверли не терял времени, он поспешно связался с Георге Апостолом, а тот с Николае Чаушеску, которого временно избрали лидером Румынии. Дальше счет пошел на минуты.  
Александр Дрэгич ни о чем не подозревал, когда здоровые молодчики из «Секуритате» заломили ему руки и посадили в машину. Наследнику монархии Михаю I удалось бежать, его преследовали до самой границы, но сторонники, которых оставалось еще много в стране, несмотря на разгром оппозиции властями, помогли ему скрыться.  
Весь этот заговор хитроумный Николае Чаушеску повернул в свою пользу, он принялся жестоко расправляться с теми, кто выступал против него, критиковал бывшую власть, обещал народу процветание, и в рекордно короткие сроки завоевал всеобщую любовь сограждан. Так к власти пришел новый тиран, который объявил Влада Дракулу народным героем Румынии, а сам из временного правителя превратился в единственного на много лет вперед…

Наполеон был неприлично счастлив, исполнилась его мечта – благословенная Греция распахнула свои объятия.  
Лежа в шезлонге на пляже, он в блаженстве жмурился, смотря на горячее солнце. Белоснежная яхта покачивалась недалеко от берега, спокойные лазурные волны Эгейского моря набегали одна за другой на песок, и тихонько шелестели, откатываясь назад, лаская слух. Легкий бриз шевелил темные кудри, которые чуть щекотали лоб. Большего Соло и желать не мог. Ведь их румынская эпопея наконец-то завершилась, и теперь он восстанавливал силы – страшные раны зажили, от некоторых, правда, остались следы, но со временем и они пройдут.  
Габи была с Уэверли в Бухаресте. Там Николае Чаушеску тайно наградил Уэверли орденом, объявил почетным гражданином Румынии, и теперь куратор АНКЛ упивался своей славой. В отсутствие пышной церемонии в силу профессии, ему все же были необходимы свидетели его триумфа, поэтому Габи осталась с ним.  
Кажется, у них за время приключений Наполеона с Ильей в средневековой Румынии сложились более, чем теплые отношения. Когда агентам стало об этом известно, Наполеон не сдержался и посмотрел на Большевика полными тревоги глазами, опасаясь, что тот начнет ревновать немку. Но эта новость, к облегчению Наполеона, позволила Илье вдохнуть полной грудью – он очень боялся ранить чувства Габи своей неуклюжей попыткой объяснить, что между ними все в прошлом, что он сделал выбор в пользу американского напарника. А при подобном раскладе разговора успешно избежали обе стороны.  
Наполеон улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям, скосил глаза вбок, там, в соседнем шезлонге, сидел его Большевик, по своему обыкновению он был хмур и собран, словно ожидал нападения в любую минуту.  
Что ж, Соло уже привык, что Илья редко когда бывает расслабленным, но это не напрягало его. Американец бы никогда в жизни не согласился променять своего угрюмого Большевика на кого-то другого – он был его счастьем и его светом, который давал сил жить дальше.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
